Where you lead, I will follow
by More of a Jackie
Summary: Rory and Logan Huntzberger had their happy ever after. How did they end up in Hartford with 4 kids, working as headmaster and author, having April and Finn's daughter living with them? This will be a 100K words/20 chapter story about Rory and Logan in the years 2016-2038 This is a ROGAN. They are together and together they face the world and all the drama the world provides.
1. Chapter 1: 2038 in the Huntzberger-famil

Where you lead, I will follow

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

However, little know the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters."

\- Jane Austen

And like that Logan Huntzberger lived his life; Testing various possible wives and flashing his fortune. Until that day where Rory Gilmore walked into his life, 34 years ago.

Though the road to a happy marriage was filled with obstacles to overcome, Leia was born on a June day in 2017.

A new baby is a new start. From this day on Logan followed Rory's lead, and she followed his.

[Hartford, Tuesday afternoon, November 2038]

In a rapid pace that would make even Lorelai Gilmore sound like Forrest Gump, the hysterical female in the other end of the phone had been firing accusations at him for the whole duration of the drive home from work.

His tilted head was holding the phone to his shoulder, as he pushed the door to the Hartford house open with his left elbow. He put down the New York Times, his vintage leather messenger bag and a black Nike sports bag in the hall, before walking into the kitchen.

She continued yelling as he placed his jacket across the back of a stool by the cooking island.

\- I can't believe this. He is exactly like you! This is my little girl. You really need to make sure, that this doesn't happen again, Logan!

Logan hadn't said anything for a while, it seemed like the better tactic, to let her talk herself out of her anger. But since she didn't appear to calm down at all, he decided that this was the place to jump in and try to break her monologue and push her to get on with whatever she wanted to say or get over with her rambling.

\- You are clearly upset about this. I have two daughters; I believe know I how you feel, Logan tried to tell her, while loosening his burgundy tie with only his left index finger and thumb, since the other hand was busy holding the phone.

Logan had been following dress codes all his life and didn't think twice about putting on shirt and tie in the morning to go to work. But with the same routine, he changed out of it coming home. Shirt and tie is a uniform; The admission ticket to his position, and a cultural code that instilled power. But at home he was daddy or Logan. Not Mr. Huntzberger; Not Professor Huntzberger; Not Headmaster Huntzberger. And daddy and Logan dresses in t-shirt and jeans on a Tuesday afternoon.

\- I don't think you do, Logan. They are 17 years old. 17!

And that was exactly the issue. They are 17. Not 15. Not 18. They are young enough for Cassandra Schmidt to insist that she is her daughter's protector. But at the same time legally old enough to make their own decisions about things like having sex. No matter how their parents felt about it.

Or maybe this wasn't the issue at all. Logan was beginning to doubt it.

\- In a year, they will be at Yale, away from home, Logan tried to reason with her.

She must realize that in under a year they would be living in dorms at Yale with no parental supervision, And trying to guard her daughter's virtue is at best at a deadline. More likely Sisyphean work.

\- She is not 18 yet. She is living at my house. It is my job to protect her. And that is what I'm doing here, Cassandra seemed to echo Logan's thoughts. This conversation was getting really annoying.

\- I will talk to Elias about it, Logan caved with a sigh. This woman was really putting his patience to the test.

\- I don't want her to be hurt by a Huntzberger. I want this to stop.

And there was the answer. This was not about Elias and Liza. Cassandra doesn't want her daughter to be hurt by a Huntzberger, the way Logan hurt Cassandra spring 2005. Logan couldn't believe that Cassandra Schmidt would bring this up now. They were never even a thing back then, it was a few dates, that was all. But that was exactly what she was doing. The question is: Does she even realize that herself? Logan decided to find out.

\- Cassandra, what are we really talking about here?

\- What do you mean by that? You need to make Elias understand, that it is totally unacceptable for him to have sex with Liza.

Logan really had to find all his strength within him not to lecture Cassandra about the fact that her daughter also had sex with his son. It is not like Elias forced himself on Liza. But this clearly wasn't the time to point out that sort of double standard.

\- Are you sure, that is all, Cassandra?

Logan keeps digging his left hand deeper and deeper into his pocket. Rory was often teasing him with that strategy to exercise self-control, saying that the key to his frustrations wasn't in his pockets, no matter how hard he dug.

\- Sure! What do you even mean by that, Logan?

At this point, Logan really didn't care. He just wanted this totally irrational conversation to end. Rather sooner than later.

\- Well. Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll talk to Elias. Have a nice day, Cassandra.

Logan put his phone on the kitchen table with a groan, also placing his right hand in his pocket. He placed a mug in the coffee maker and presses the button for an instant filling of that special hot, brown brew that gets the Huntzberger-household running on a daily basis.

Logan walked the 5 steps to the glass door facing the garden. He stood there for a bit, staring at the warm red, yellow, brown and greenish autumn-colors on the trees and bushes, trying to comprehend what that conversation was all about.

That woman was crazy! Elias and Liza are both 17 and old enough to consent to have sex with one another. It is not like Cassandra was an angel herself, Logan thought staring out into the cold Connecticut-November-Tuesday-afternoon. He should know a thing or two about that since he did date her a bit at Yale, just about the time he and Rory got together. And now Elias was getting in trouble partly because of his father's playboy-behavior 33 years ago.

Logan had no idea how long he had been standing there when he heard the front door close and the boys were coming home.

Rick and Elias both threw their school bags and sports bags on the floor as they came into the kitchen to get some sandwiches. They both played basketball after classes and were starving when they came home in the afternoon. They always had a snack and a chat with either Logan or Rory before doing homework. This had been their routine for years, and most days their sisters joined in on this family-time too.

\- What's up, dad? You look like. I don't know. Like something is bothering you? Rick asked, while Elias was getting the prepared sandwiches and some water to drink from the refrigerator.

Rick is the more attentive one of the twins. Even though they both physically are the spitting image of Logan; Athletic build, blonde and a big charming smile. Rick has more of Rory's personality. He is more observant, sensitive and introverted.

Elias loves parties, attention, and adventures; Honor frequently tells Elias that seeing him, is like meeting Logan in 1999.

\- Yeah. I just hung up the phone a few minutes ago, from a conversation with Mrs. Schmidt. Well, I guess a conversation is something where more than one person gets to talk. So, the accurate term would probably be a monologue, Logan states matter of factly. Logan knew that Elias' most likely hadn't done anything wrong, but he had to know that Cassandra Schmidt was mad and they had to talk about it. And even though it wasn't completely Elias's fold, Logan was annoyed and couldn't help taking it out on Elias.

Elias stopped filling his mouth, with the sandwich in his hands, as his eyes met Logan's, - Oh!

Silence filled the room. None of the three men moved at all. Elias hadn't told his parents about that day with Liza. He could have. He just didn't. He had talked to both his mom and dad about girls and sex plenty of times. This time there just was no reason to talk to them about it.

Logan's eyes locked with Elias', and Rick just looked from his father to his twin brother and back, not sure what to do with himself. Their attention was joined in the meaning of the words Logan just spoke, somewhere on the empty space between them. But no one knew exactly what the consequence of it would be.

Rick felt uncomfortable witnessing his twin and his father having this staring contest and he was the first one to speak: - Should I let you two alone?

After a moment Logan broke his eye contact with Elias' to look at Rick, - No, I think you should both hear what I have to say, Logan's voice was firm and warm at the same time.

\- Dad, it was just one time. Liza is 17. She is legally allowed to consent. I didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't even her first time. I would never do anything against her will. I cannot believe that her mother called you. How did she even know? This is really unfair.

Logan smiled, as he listened to Elias's rambling. Even though Elias was the spitting image of Logan, his tendency to ramble was definitely a Gilmore-trait. And a very charming one, that made Logan smile as he thought of Rory.

\- Come on dad, throw me a bone here, Elias said in an attempt to stop himself from rambling.

\- I never said you did anything wrong, E.

\- Oh? No? But? Mrs. Schmidt? Elias stuttered, clearly not expecting that answer.

\- She called, Logan states as a matter of fact – She called, and I talked to her.

\- Yeah? Elias said in a questioning tone, inviting Logan to elaborate.

Elias and Logan stared at each other, saying nothing. Logan with a smirk under the surface, that told Elias that this was not going to be ugly. But he had no idea what was going to come.

After a few minutes, Rick was the one to cave again, he could not stand the war of silence between his father and twin brother. He just didn't do well with these struggles of power Logan and Elias always fought.  
– Okay, dad, so you talked to Mrs. Schmidt, what is it you want us both to hear?

Logan gave Elias's shoulder a fatherly squeeze. He felt safe that even though Elias was taking up on his own old playboy ways, he was a good kid and most likely didn't do anything wrong.

\- Mrs. Schmidt called, to have me make sure that you don't have sex with Liza again. At least that was the verbal communication of the conversation.

Elias looked angry and was just about to say something as his brother put a hand on his shoulder to signal for him to stop it, and then Rick asked, - What do you mean by that, dad?

\- I'm not sure. But I have this feeling that this conversation was more about me than about Elias.

\- About you? Elias opened his eyes wide as the anger was replaced by surprise, – How could it be about you?

\- I'm not sure. It was just a feeling. The thing is, Cassandra, well Mrs. Schmidt that is, and I was in the same class at Yale. We dated a bit. We were 22 and in college. When I got serious with your mother it stopped. It was never serious or exclusive. But today I had a feeling that she was talking just as much about me hurting her, as she was talking about the potential of you hurting Liza.

\- Mrs. Schmidt? Really dad? She is like, OLD! Elias made a disgusted face, that had Logan laugh.

\- Elias, I'm old! This was more than 30 years ago.

\- But? Dad? Hmmm. Was she at least hot when she was 22? Elias demanded

\- Hey, what do you take me for? Off cause she was hot, would Logan Huntzberger have it any other way? He says in a mock-insulted tone, - I guess it really is a miracle that you didn't get across any mothers in Hartford that I had known, before now, Logan continued with a grimace

The twin boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows; From all they knew, Logan only had eyes for Rory. This was the only way they have ever known, and hearing their dad talking about his playboy-ways in college, really didn't add up with the dad they knew.

\- Care to elaborate? Elias encouraged

Logan really felt out of his comfort zone with this conversation. Not that he was embarrassed about that life or anything. It just clashed with his role as father. It didn't sound very much like a responsible father to tell his 17-year-old twins about all the women he slept with in college. He never imagined that he would have this conversation and wasn't prepared for it. And to complete the irony of the situation Logan decided, that this talk went better with alcohol. Since the boys were not 21, Scotch at 4 on a Tuesday afternoon seemed a bit extreme, so beer had to do.

The twins both took the bottles with hesitation, but followed Logan's example and twisted the caps off, taking a sip.

Logan really had no idea how to start this, he just knew that he had to tell it, - So! The crazy college days back at Yale with Colin and Finn, Logan started with hesitation, - I got together with mom my junior year, and up until then, I guess it is safe to say that parties, girls and alcohol was a big part of our playboy-lifestyle.

\- Okay dad, are you trying to tell us that the well-respected Headmaster Huntzberger from Chilton, with the perfect, disgustingly happy marriage, and perfect family of 4 kids, was a playboy in his Yale days? Elias wasn't sure what to make of this.

Rick and Elias knew exactly how disgustingly happy their parents were. They had witnessed the kisses, the physical contact and the flirting every day of their lives. They were actually rather old before they realized that this was not necessarily how all marriages worked. Even though they didn't know the specifics, they didn't need a lot of imagination to realize that there was no need for a 22-year-old secretary with a short skirt in their father's office. And the word playboy just didn't match at all with the image they had of their father. It fit just fine with what they knew about their grandfather Mitchum, Yes. But not their father. At least not the adult version of Logan Huntzberger they knew.

\- I'm sorry to ruin your image of me. But I guess the "mom-meets-dad-at-Yale-story" has been PG17 rated up until now. It seems that 17 is the time to have the adult-version, Logan smirked. This was a very silly situation and Logan didn't miss the irony of it. The boys just looked intrigued at that promise.

\- I dated mom for some time. And a few other girls too, Logan started, but was interrupted by Rory who walked into the kitchen,

\- Oh honey, let's just call it what it was; You had 100 girls on speed-dial, Mr. Yale-Playboy number 1, neither of the 3 men had head her as she came down the stairs from her home upstairs-office, where she had been writing on her next book all day.

Rory looked down at the sport bags on the kitchen floor, only to make a point of turning to take a dramatic look at Logan's sport bag in the hall, - But anyways, if David Copperfield could teach you three a trick or two with black nylon bags with any name of a Greek Goddess on them, next time he is in town, it would be good.

\- Wow, sounds kind of advances, Ace. But I'll talk to him about it, Logan smirked.

Rory decided many years ago that she would not ruin her marriage by acting like a mother to her husband. So, most of the time she said nothing or made a joke about domestic things Logan should know to do.

Rory went to her husband and as they kissed Logan whispered into her mouth, – Sorry Ace, consider them gone.

As the broke the kiss Rory took a look at the 3 bottles of beer on the table and her eyes widened, - Beers in the kitchen at 4 on a Tuesday, along with a more than 30-years-old Yale-story, anything you want to tell me, babe?

Logan shrugged and explained, - I'm filling them in on why Cassandra Schmidt is mad at me about Elias sleeping with Liza.

\- Ouch! Rory laughed and picked up the car keys, this wasn't at all what she expected to hear, - Well, I'm really torn between asking about the "Elias slept with Liza"-story or to ask whether Cassandra called you on your office phone or your private cell about this one, Headmaster Huntzberger. So, I guess I will just get going, and then take Emily and Lizzy out to eat after their dance class. I don't think they are PG 17-ready on the subject of their father's playboy-ways just yet, Rory said with a wink, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Logan found it hard to believe that any other woman in the world, would take this as lightly and with the humor that Rory did. This reminded Logan how lucky he was that everything worked out with Rory. As the door locked behind her, it left Logan, Elias, and Rick with a story to be told.

\- Well, cousin Mary really should consider headhunting your mom to write for one of the sleazy HPG-tabloids, Logan joked, - 100 girls on speed-dial is probably a bit exaggerated, but let's put it this way, commitment wasn't my strong suit in those days.

And for the next hour, Logan talked to Rick and Elias about how Finn, Colin, and Logan lived the wild college-life with an ongoing supply of parties, alcohol, and girls. How Finn took the redheads, Colin the blondes and Logan the brunettes.

He explained that they all knew that when they would graduate, they had to go into the family-businesses and work 70 hours a week for the rest of their lives. That life was planned out for them from their graduation day, so Yale was all about making the most of it.

\- Quite snobbish and selfish, to an extent that was not okay, I realize that, Logan admitted honestly. He would rather be honest with the boys, he wanted them to know that despite his mistakes early in life, he ended up being a man that he is now proud of. And even though Logan didn't like that he had to talk to his children about his playboy-days, he didn't mind the point in the story where he got to give credit to Rory for mesmerizing him into monogamy.

Logan took a long sip from his beer and looked at his boys for a moment before continuing.  
– Having your mom as my girlfriend and knowing that she was exclusively mine. That was perfect. It just also meant that I had to tell a few girls that whatever had been, was now over. Amongst those: Cassandra Schmidt.

\- And today I guess you met a ghost from my past. Someone who thinks that the Logan Huntzberger she knew in 2005, is the Elias Huntzberger who slept with her daughter in the autumn 2038. But recognizing that I slept with quite a few of the ladies around Hartford and New Haven at the start of this millennium, that was bound to happen at some point.

It was true. Not a thing that he had realized before today. Not a thing that he liked. But actions have consequences, also for others than oneself. A fact Logan had lived with his whole life, and today was just another proof of that.

Rick and Elias were listening with great fascination to Logan's story. They had always known that their father had the looks and the charm, and he didn't mind using it to his advantage. But they also knew that he was 100% committed to Rory and their family. And the same for their uncles Finn and Colin.

\- That's funny. I cannot imagine Colin, Finn nor dad looking at anyone but mom, aunt April and Stephanie, Rick chuckled

\- I'm so glad, son. That IS a good thing, Logan smirked, - But we all kissed a few frogs before we found our princesses, Logan winked to the boys. – An we all got really lucky in the end in the love-department.

It was the truth, they all 3 ended up in very happy marriages. Colin married Stephanie right out of college. Logan and Rory took a few detours but ended up marrying when Rory got pregnant with Leia nearly 22 years ago. Finn took the longest kissing frogs, but it all paid up in the end and at the age of 38, he finally closed the deal with April, Rory's stepsister.

\- Does Neil and Tony know about this?

Logan shrugged at Elias' question. He never talked to Colin about anything like this, but since Colin's sons were now 27 and 29, and both graduated from Yale and had been a part of the Life and Death Brigade, it was likely that someone filled them in on something like this.

\- I would say that chances are that someone at Yale would have implied something, E.

\- So, Leia knows? Elias couldn't quite figure out what to think about this. Mostly it felt cool. It was beginning to dawn on him, how his father and uncles likely had some legendary status at Yale. He knew that the Huntzberger name would open doors for him, but maybe the legacy at Yale entailed more than he had comprehended up until now.

Logan had talked to Leia about what to expect from being both a Hayden, Gilmore and Huntzberger, when she started at Yale 3 years ago. The legacy comes with privileges, but any privilege has a backside too. She was in The Life and Death Brigade and she knew many of the kids from the traditional Yale families. But really Logan had no idea what the story of him, Finn and Colin around these days would be. And since he didn't have an answer, he just said nothing.

When there was no answer Elias decided to change the subject, - So, you are good with the Liza-thing? He asked looking a bit more relaxed at Logan

\- All good? Hmmm. Well, I guess so. You are 17. If you make sure to be nice to her, take care of her and use protection, I'm not going to be a hypocrite and tell you not to have sex, Eli. A hysteric mother calling me to yell at me is not gonna change that. Being Mitchum Huntzberger's son groomed me for situations like that.

Logan was not great full for a lot that his father did but being immune to opinions, anger and mood swings had shown out to be very useful in many aspects of life and business.

\- I guess you wouldn't really have a lot of success with that, even if you tried, dad, Rick smirked at Logan.

Logan shook his head with a big smile, - I think you are right, Rick. It's all good, E! Nothing wrong with experimenting with girls and sex when you are 17. I feel safe that you both know about the birds and the bees, and where to get condoms.

Elias just nodded at his father, who willingly keeps the medicine cabinet fully stocked with condoms. Rick, on the other hand, said nothing as he stared at his hands as his ears turned red as blood.

Logan looked at his two twin sons. Like two drops of water, and yet as different as day and night. Logan and Rory had a confidential relationship with all their 4 children. They had talked to them about feelings all of their lives and they both trust that any of them would come talk to them about anything. And Logan knew that even though Elias' was the promiscuous one, that could make you worry, Rick was the one who needed the emotional guidance when it came to love and sex.

\- So, Eli. Liza, ha? Logan looked at Elias with acknowledgment, trying to open a friendly conversation with room for the more emotional aspects of having sex.

\- Yeah! Elias smirked.

\- I didn't realize you were looking that way? Logan tried to get Elias to talk more.

Elias shrugged, - I didn't really. At that party at Brian's a few weeks ago she just looked really hot. We talked and made out that night. And then I took her on a few dates last week, and it just kind of happened one afternoon when we were studying Tess of the d'Urbervilles for an English test.

Logan was amused by the fact that Elias used classic English litterateur to seduce a girl, that was as classic Huntzberger as it could ever get, - Yeah, Thomas Hardy would have that effect on some girls. I should ask Louise to change the curriculum and then call Mrs. Schmidt and tell her that I have solved her problem, Logan teased, – But I guess I will leave out the part about it happening here in our house, she will make us do a "doors open"-house rule, he added laughing

\- Do that, dad, Elias said joining in on the laughter, he really appreciated his relationship with his parents. Not many of his friends could joke with their father like this.

\- I guess I have been meaning to ask you about that rather liberal attitude to us having girls in our rooms, dad? None of the guys are allowed to do that.

Logan shrugged, - Eli, you are a smart kid. Do you know how many American teenage girls that get pregnant every year due to unprotected sex, more often than not in the backseat of a car? More than 100.000 a year, Eli. We know that teenagers practice sex. So, we really want our teenagers to be safe, both emotional and birth control-wise. Allowing it to be in your own bed, makes that a hell more likely to go that way. It might look to some parents that we are validating teenage sex, but to us, it is more like we acknowledge the reality and act according to that to avoid teenage pregnancies, etc.

\- Lucy's mom said that you are so liberal due to your years in London, I guess she finds that Europeans practice a more liberal moral, Rick joined in on the conversation.

\- So, Karen said that, did she? I guess she didn't meet grandma Lorelai? Logan laughed

The boys starting to laugh as well by the thought of the grandmother and her very liberal stands on moral.

\- True thing, Rick said still laughing

\- But I guess it is true that Europeans aren't too conservative when it comes to things like sex, maybe we are a bit European-orientated. And maybe that doesn't go so well as you would imagine with English literature, he winked at Elias.

For a while Logan, Elias, and Rick just sat quietly at the cooking island, drinking their beer.

Logan still couldn't figure out why Liza had told her mother about this at all and he decided to ask Elias about it, - And Cassandra heard about this from Liza because? Logan looked at Eli with a questioning expression.

Elias shrugged for an answer. But Logan didn't feel like he told him the whole story.

\- Well, E, assuming Liza knows that her mother wouldn't approve of it, a girl would usually tell her mother about sex if: 1) She was expecting more sex with a boyfriend and needed birth control, 2) Felt sad about it or 3) Got pregnant, Logan stated a bit provocative, hoping to get a response from Elias.

\- She can't be pregnant, I used protection, Dad! Elias nearly shouted.

\- Okay, good! So: Sad or boyfriend? Logan continued nonchalantly, prompting Elias for an answer.

\- Well, Elias paused, - I guess she kind of jumped to the conclusion that we were being exclusive after the sex-thing, Elias answered with hesitation.

Logan looked at his son, seeing an image of himself at 17 sitting there, – And what is your conclusion, E?

Elias shrugged once again, it seemed to be what he could do this afternoon, - I'm not in love with her, dad!

\- Okay. What do you feel?

\- Hmmm, she is pretty, Eli tried

\- She IS pretty, E! Very pretty, and smart, Rick nodded and smiled to his brother.

\- She is, isn't she? Elias said trying to hide his shy smile as he looked at his twin brother for confirmation.

\- Are you going to study again this week? Logan made another attempt to find out what was going on in Elias's head.

\- We talked about studying tomorrow for the test on World War II on Friday. Wouldn't that be okay?

\- If it is okay with Mrs. Schmidt! So, I guess Liza thinks that you are nice and take good care of her, if she is up for another study-session, Logan winked

\- I hope so, dad. I think I asked her like 3 times if she was sure or if she wanted me to stop. I would have stopped, dad. If she asked me, I mean.

\- I know, E! You are a good boy. Even though it can feel impossible to stop, it is so important that you make sure to do just what you did. Make her consent verbally and make sure she knows she always has the possibility to opt-out at any time. Logan felt like he hadn't had this talk enough with the boys, so hearing Elias say that he knew, felt very comforting.

\- Thanks dad!

\- Eli, go out and have fun, experience life. But take care of the girls you experience it with, okay? Make sure they are consenting and emotionally good. Even if there is alcohol involved. One-night stands or dating more than one girl is okay if both parties know that it is the deal. But just be responsible and let them know what they are in for.

\- I will, dad.

The three of them sat for a bit saying nothing, drinking the rest of the beers.

\- So, Pizza? Rick asked after a bit

\- Sure, do you order some, Rick?

\- Sure

Logan looked at the bags at the floor and remembered Rory's annoyed comment about that, - And now let's do a magic trick on our bags and coats, like mummy says, Logan winked to the boys.

They all knew that even though Logan was a strong and respected patriarch for the Huntzberger clan, it was all due to the respect for and partnership with Rory, and it always paid up to do what she required. – And then I think I will just go see if there is any news.

Logan, Rick, and Elias were sitting by the TV, eating pizza as Rory came home with Emily and Lizzy. After Rory picked them up when their dance-class was over, she took them shopping and out to eat.

Coming into the hall, the three guys heard Rory's voice in the hallway, - Homework first, Em, we will stream that show later. Let's go sit by the dinner table and look at it together.

A moment later Rory and Lizzy walked into the TV-room as Logan heard his daughter run up the stairs and knew that she was angry and conflicting with Rory again, - Hi Ace, so I guess there is America's next top model on tonight?

Rory sighed in resignation, - I think I'm studying with Lizzy in the dining room and YOU are talking to Em.

Logan knew that Rory was fed up with Emily's teenage mood swings and from the look on her face she was about to burst in either anger or crying, and he felt this strong urge to protect his wife, - Sure, I'm already on a dad-talk-roll today, I'll go up when I finish this pizza, okay?

Rory just sat across his lap and kissed him for an answer. Being a mother to a girl and twin boys could never have prepared Rory for what she had coming with Emily. Her teenage years were only halfway through, and Rory had had enough teenage mood swings for a lifetime.

\- Good dance class today, Lizzy? Logan inquired

\- Always, Uncle Logan, Lizzy smiled, – We learned a Fossé-routine to the song "All that jazz" today.

Rick and Elias didn't know much about dancing, but the talk about "Fossé-routine to All that jazz" made them see pictures of Catherine Zeta-Jones in a transparent body stocking, wearing very high heels.

\- Hey Liz, if you ever need anyone to drive you to that class, I'll do that, Elias offered

\- Really? That is so sweet, E! Lizzy answered with naïve sincerity.

Logan couldn't help finding it adorable that Finn and April's 15-year-old daughter didn't notice the slightly flirtatious teasing in Elias' comment. It was very clear that she was an only child and didn't grow up with 2 brothers, like his own girls did. Despite his amusement, Logan decided to be a good Uncle to Lizzy and come to her rescue, - It does sound like something, you probably would not tell your father about, doesn't it? Logan smirked

\- Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Lizzy realized and Logan sent her confirmation with a smile.

As Lizzy suddenly realized that Elias offered to drive her to dance class was due to the erotic nature of the dance, she exclaimed, - Eeeuw, Eli, as she wrinkled her nose.

Rory, Logan, Rick, and Elias all cracked up in laughter from how cute and naive she was.

When Rick saw Lizzy blushing, he felt bad and came to her rescue, - Where are Finn and April today?

\- Singapore. Some problem with the cement in the humidity, Lizzy told him.

\- So, you are here on Friday, Liz?

\- I think so, Lizzy tried, looking at Rory for confirmation.

\- I think so too, Liz, Rory told her, - April might even travel directly to Amsterdam for a conference, depending on the Singapore issue. But Finn should be back within the week, I believe.

\- So, you should come with us to the party at Matt's, Liz!

\- Thanks, Rick

Logan was finishing his pizza and gesturing to get up to talk to Em, so Rory decided that it was time for her to get up too, - Come on, Liz, let's take a look at Tess of the d'Urberville in the dining room, Rory invited Lizzy.

\- Oh, Eli just aced a test on Tess, Rory, let him, Logan pretend-mocked Elias

\- Oh, you are just SO funny, dad, Elias said with his eyes facing the sky.

Rory and Lizzy both looked puzzled but decided not to ask as they went to the dining room to study.

Elizabeth Nardini Morgan, Lizzy for short, frequently stayed at the Huntzberger's when April and Finn had to travel for business. When she was little, they just took her along, but since she started at Chilton, she couldn't miss out on school several times in a semester. Not even with her uncle Logan being the headmaster. And like that Rory and Logan offered that she could have her own room at their house and stay with them in Hartford during the week, and as often she would need or like it.

Seeing Finn working so hard and traveling so much, being the CEO at Morgan Hotels, reminded Logan of how glad he was that he quit HPG, when the twins were born. The fact that April is a Nobel-winning Physicist, traveling the world to take care of things like the quality of cement in the hotels and to lecture, only emphasized the matter.

Both Finn and April are fantastic parents, and Lizzy is the most grounded, happy girl at Chilton. This lifestyle just wasn't for Logan, nor Rory. Logan had done the whole travel-the-world thing in his twenties and thirties. He didn't miss it. He needed to be close to Rory and their 4 kids in Hartford.

When Mitchum suddenly died 10 years ago (2028), Logan was legally the heir, and therefore expected to take over HPG. But he didn't want to, and Honors 22-year-old daughter Mary did. For her to finish Yale and get the proper training, Logan made a merge with The Magna and let Odette be the temporary CEO for 4 years, for Mary to be ready.

Mary took over as CEO in 2032 with Logan being the owner and president of the board.

Rory and Logan both wanted their children to have the opportunity to make their own life decisions, and not feel obliged to take over neither the HPG nor the publishing company.

Funny how life and business go…

A/N: Would you like to know how life turned out like this for Rory and Logan? Please review and let me know if you want to read the story… I have a 20 chapter story, planned out and partly written, about the time period from the revival (2016) to this point in time (2038) – would you read it? Please let me know J


	2. Chapter 2: The Magna

The Magna

_[New York, Tuesday 15th of June 2021]_

\- And that is how we do it at The Magna!, He exclaimed in an increasingly speedy and high pitch voice, putting his arms out in total victory.

Every person in the conference room jumped up in an ecstatic applause, only topped by a sound barrier of cheering. The stress and tensions of the room were released in a second and turned into pure ecstasy.

After closing his eyes for a few seconds and sucking it all in, he opened them again, only to look down catching the sight of his gorgeous wife, sitting there with a million-dollar smile on her exhausted face. A look only he noticed. A look that worried him a great deal.

\- I can never get tired of that, she said in a giggly voice, full of joy and pride.

\- And what might **THAT** be, you cannot get tired of? He smirked, walking a few steps closer to her, slowly and teasingly, never breaking their eye contact.

\- Having you turn all "David Beckham, celebrating his goal sending England to the World Cup" right in front of me in this conference room.  
\- Ouch, sports-references? You and Victoria really did spend too much time together lately, didn't you?  
\- Yeah! Well that, or YOU, all overjoyed, pausing as she bit her lower lip, - Overjoyed from working hard and conquering your goals, tilting her head in a small gesture, - OUR goals, she continued, knowing that if she didn't include herself in that sentence, he would instantly correct her.

Her smile just kept getting wider as their mutual gaze was getting more intense and excluding, having a very personal moment between the two of them, in the middle of the full conference room of the Magna.

His smile wandered to his eyes as he walked the last few steps to her, the only person in the room still sitting down. As he bowed down, placing his hands on the armrests, their foreheads rested against each other and she whispered softly, - In omnia magnam historiarum, just before his soft lips met hers in a deepfelt kiss.

A kiss between lovers, friends, coworkers.

A kiss of mutual respect and admirations.

A kiss between one of the most newsworthy power couples in America, likely only exceeded by anyone by the names Trump or Kennedy. Even newsworthy in Europe, showing up in pictures along with celebrities, royalties, top politicians and Ambassadors in the gossip columns.

A kiss between the legendary international businessman, journalist, husband and father. The 39-year-old CEO; Logan Elias Huntzberger. And his partner in life and business. The international star journalist, wife and mother, 37-year-old, Editor in Chief; Lorelai Leigh Hayden Gilmore Huntzberger, Rory Huntzberger for short.

A kiss taking place in the middle of the conference room of their very own, just 5-year-old, multibillion-dollar journalistic online media: The Magna.

Just a short kiss. A short kiss, a smile and a mutual look down at her growing 6-months-pregnant belly with their twin boys in it.

***6 years earlier in London***

[London, Saturday the 3rd of October 2015]

_\- Really, Logan? The future Queen and King of Denmark will be there? How do I even dress for that? Rory looked disbelieving at her friend and lover._

_It was Saturday afternoon; In 3 days they were leaving for Copenhagen._

_Although her family names, both Gilmore and Hayden, indicated that she was pretty close to royalty on the east coast of the American continent, Rory did not grow up in high society; And a real-life crown prince at a wedding she was invited to as a +1, was pretty nerve-racking. _

_And it didn't make the matter any better that she could not show up in public with Logan, due to his engagement to Odette. So officially she was +1 for their mutual good friend, Finn. _

_Logan smirked at her rambling panic attack and tilted his head, saying, - Ace, do you know that it is neither you nor Crown Prince Frederik, who is getting married?_

_She looked just 19 again, standing there in front of him with one dress in each hand, and five more dresses next to him in the bed, Logan thought to himself. He really loved that smart, stunning and incredibly talented woman in front of him, and he had loved her since they met back at Yale more than a decade ago. Now she was 30, and age didn't do anything bad to her at all. _

_Not breaking eye contact, he took his iPhone swiping right to speed dial Finn's FaceTime. Almost immediately Finns face appeared on the screen, clearly in his New York-office. _

_\- Hi, mate, Finn answered. _

_\- Finn, your beautiful wedding date needs you to take her shopping before the wedding. This whole "How to dress for a European high society gay wedding with royal attendance"-thing is causing a major Rory-Gilmore- break-down right here in front of me, Logan said in a rather serious tone, while smirking at the same time._

_\- Well, mate, it does seem like I must hurry to London and rectify the situation, before we all leave for Copenhagen on Tuesday, doesn't it? Finn said in his usual Australian accent, - I can fly in later today and be in London in… ehhhh, well I guess Sunday at noon, Greenwich time. Can you do some first aid until then, mate? Finn asked in his most serious tone, but with a wink. _

_\- I'm on that, Logan replied laughing, handing Rory the phone to talk to Finn. No one could calm Rory like Finn; He had a special gift that way. _

_Rory already looked calmer. Her rambling had stopped, and she was giggling a bit. So, Logan decided to go get some coffee in the kitchen for both of them, while Finn did his magic._

_When he walked back into the bedroom, Rory had cuddled up in the bed. Their eyes locked across the room, and he gave her the coffee and put his own on the nightstand before laying down and cuddling up with her. He put his nose in her beautiful brown hair, sniffing in her well-known sensual fragrance; A classic flowery sent from Dior. _

_She exhaled deeply and made a content noise smelling the coffee, then drinking some. As she put her head on his chest, he only held her closer, and they both reached out for each their book to read, relax and cuddle for a while. Nobody said a word. Finn had done his thing, and they both knew that after her Rory-break-down, she needed some rest before going out for dinner tonight._

_And like that they spent Saturday afternoon in bed; Cuddling, holding hands, relaxing, reading. Logan was half-sitting re-reading "The Midnight Witness". Going to Copenhagen in a few days, he found it in his bookshelf a few days ago and got inspired to read a Copenhagen-set Nordic Noir. _

_Rory was already halfway through the novel "The Danish Girl". _

_This was their all-time favorite relaxing activity; Cuddling while reading. They rarely read the same books but cuddling for hours while diving into each their book, had always worked for them. _

_Two hours later she put the book aside and Logan felt her eyes on him. Still looking at the page in the book, he took off his reading glasses, looking up retorting her gaze. Slowly she moved up without breaking the gaze. She breathed in deeply and bit her lip, and they sat there for a while. Just locking eyes. Breathing. _

_Suddenly he couldn't stay like that anymore. He had to kiss that lip she was biding. So, he put down the book and glasses and leaned in, closing the gap between them, touching her lips with his. Starting with a few light kisses, making them longer and deeper. _

_He crooked to the clock, making sure they had time before the dinner reservations. One hour before leaving, he concluded. Not that it really did matter, he was already far too drawn into her spin, to stop what was coming._

_Their lips still lock, he laid her down on her bag, hovering over her, moving the kisses to her left ear. He breathed deeply nipping her ear with his teeth, kissing her neck down to her cleavage. Her hands were in his hair and her breathing was getting heavier; Kiss by kiss. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, their lips only separating a second by the fabric._

_He repeated the process with her dark blue silk dress continuing by slipping her tights and panties off in one process. Laying there, looking up at this naked beauty in his bed, he felt his heart skip a beat, - Could anything in the world feel better than this? Logan thought for himself. _

_\- Oh, Ace! How can you still do this to me after 12 years of loving you? How can I resist you? Logan said through some heavy breathing._

_Rory bit her lip, and breathed deeply, saying no words._

_As they woke up after an afternoon of making love, followed by a nap, Rory was getting into her responsible self, - We really have to get out of here in 15 minutes, Logan, Rory noticed, but without any sign of intending to move from their warm and calm sweaty post-sex embrace, - Robert and Juliet will meet us at the restaurant._

_\- Oh, really? And the odds for them being on time is, what? 20% is probably optimistic. If Robert is not checking out if Juliet's panties are as they should be, she is most definitely re-doing her hair at least 20 minutes after our reservations are due, Logan smirked _

_\- Oh well, she giggled as she tilted her head, - You do know Juliet quite well, don't you? And then she leaned in for another kiss, before getting up to take a shower. As Logan heard the water running, he felt ready for a second round, and got up from the bed to join Rory in the shower. _

_The warm water was falling to her forehead, running further down her absolutely stunning body, while she stood facing the wall as Logan walked into the shower kissing her shoulders and putting his arms around her body, cupping her breasts. _

_As she felt his erection against her back, she moved a bit and granted him easy access for another rendezvous._

_[Copenhagen, Denmark, Saturday the 10__th__ of October 2015]_

_Logan was silently thanking his Huntzberger legacy for the network that came with the name, as he sat there at a wedding in Copenhagen, among the future King and Queen, several members of parliament and government ministers, a European Commissioner and hundreds of other American and European A-listers. _

_5 days ago, they had landed in Denmark, in Finn's private jet. The whole gang was there together: Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, Robert and Juliet. Everyone ready for their lifelong friend's celebrity wedding week in Copenhagen. And now he sat there in deep conversation with one of the most powerful European politicians._

_\- I have run the London office of the Huntzberger Publishing Group for a few years now, and right now we are preparing a merge with the French publishing group; Duprés Media. Joggling between American, European, British and French law is giving me quite the headache, Logan explained the intriguing 47-year-old Danish European commissioner for competition. Her short silver hair and armored radiance did not completely hide her warm humor and kindness. Logan liked her. She was a woman in the very top in Brussels, she was smart and interesting, but also very likable. _

_Being a democrat, he found that they politically were very much on the same page, and since she was appointed Minister in the Danish government at only 29, they have a lot in common, knowing the pressure from high profiled careers in their twenties. _

_\- I can believe that, she smiled at Logan, - If you need a contact to a lawyer who specializes in transatlantic business law, I could give you a number, she offered._

_\- I might just take you up on that offer, Logan replied while making eye contact across the room with one stunning blue-eyed brunette. She looked a bit overwhelmed even though Finn rolled out all his charm and good manners to include her and make her have a good time. _

_Logan smiled at Rory, nodding and raising his glass in a friendly gesture._

_\- Is that beautiful young lady there your fiancée? Margrethe asked, making polite conversation._

_I wish, Logan thought to himself, answering while keeping his eyes on Rory, - That fine girl there was my college-girlfriend for 3 years. But to tell you the painful truth, Margrethe, she turned me down when I asked her to marry me 8 years ago. The tone was distant and matter-of-factly. Logan turned his head and looked at his interlocutor, putting up a serious look, - My fiancée is Odette Duprés, the heiress to Duprés Media. The Great Conservative Dynasties must keep up the blue bloodline, you know, Logan stated with an ironic smile, in a very businessman-like tone, but with no bitterness at all to be detected._

_Logan knew his fate; He had always known that his life was planned out the second the words "It is a boy" was spoken, and he knew that HPG was his destiny. _

_Rory was a possibility for a second there at Yale. At first, if she would have committed to be the dynastic queen. And secondly, if she would have followed him when he left the Huntzberger Publishing Group to start up in Palo Alto back in 2007. Neither worked out the way he had hoped._

_Now Logan was back with his father, but living his own life, running the business in London. And when he met Odette, they both decided to agree to the newest edition of the dynastic plan; A merge in family and business between the two largest media empires of America and Europe. The Huntzberger Publishing Group and Duprés Media._

_It was like living in a medieval history book about European royalty. Two Kings sat down to make a lawful agreement of marriage and business between their grown-up heirs: a son and a daughter of power and wealth joined in holy matrimony and law, with a prenuptial agreement made by a Supreme Court Judge. An agreement that included passing medical checkups to ensure the succession, but not a word about love. _

_Logan and this high profiled commissioner simultaneously look down the room to Their Royal Highnesses Crown Prince Frederik and Crown Princess Mary, and judging by the look of this beautiful couple, it seemed that even European Royalty got to marry out of love in this Millennium. But not the children of international Media Moguls._

_\- You are a good person, Logan; I really hope you will achieve what your heart desires, she said quietly and pragmatic, keeping her eye on her handsome King-to-be, sitting there with a stunning Australian-born queen-to-be, next to him._

_[The Magna, New York City, Tuesday the 18__th__ of June 2021]_

The roaring was coming down in the conference room as Logan got up again and let go of Rory's eyes.

Everyone noticed the affectionate gesture between the CEO and the Editor in Chief, but no one took notice of it. They all knew that this was no ordinary American workplace. Even though Logan Huntzberger was the high profiled CEO of the most influential media in the USA and Europe, he was at the same time a loving husband who absolutely adored his talented and beautiful partner in life and business.

Logan stood up straight, cleared his throat and in a second changed into the role as the billionaire CEO that he also was, - The European commissioner of competition has just now officially informed me, that she will approve of a merge between The Magna and The European Correspondent.

Every member of the management at The Magna was in the room, and everyone knew that this was huge. A European expansion of the Magna was just another step up the journalistic-power-latter, and the Magna would with this be reaching for the stars.

Rory reached for her phone and texted her secretary: "_Champagne for 7 in the conference room ASAP_", she held the phone to Logan for him to read. He nodded saying, - And as your Editor in Chief has just informed me, we will have a glass of champagne before moving on, Logan smiled and exhaled loudly as he sat down with a relieved look on his face.

Charlotte, Rory's secretary opened the door and came in with champagne for everyone.

Stephanie's eyes moved from Rory to Logan, and as they kept eye contact, she bit her lip while he curled his in a worried facial expression. No one else noticed the silent communication between the head of marketing and the CEO. Not even Rory, who just observed her ecstatic staff celebrate. Both Logan and Stephanie knew that Rory should not be working at this point at her pregnancy. It was not good for her, nor the twins. They had to find a way to take better care of her and the twins. Soon.

\- I will call Honor and Lorelai, Steph gestured silently with her hands and lips. Logan agreed with small nods, staring at his old friend. Making Stephanie Head of Marketing, back when they started the Magna, was a really wise decision. One thing was her phenomenal marketing and leadership skills, but her love for and take on Rory was just stellar. As long as Steph was onboard, Logan could sleep at night.

Odette, Stephanie, Bridget, Daniel, Connor, and Lawrence all raised their glasses to celebrate the good news.

As the champagne glasses emptied and everyone started proceeding with the work of the day, Logan made a decision, - Well Ace, come on, let me get the mother of the next Huntzberger-addition home for a nap, Logan said with all the authority he can put into his voice, hoping Rory would not protest.

And she didn't. She didn't have the energy to protest. This deal had been a lot of work for a long time, both physically and mentally. And with Leia's 4-years-birthday coming up this weekend, and twins growing in her belly, she was just in desperate need of that promised nap.

\- Hmmmm, she said, as Logan took her hand helping her up from the chair, - Will you have Charlotte get my stuff, while I go to the restroom? Your sons are taking my bladder for a trampoline Mr. Huntzberger, she said with a wink.

\- I will, he promised with a soft kiss at her forehead, leaving Rory at the toilettes.

As Logan looked at the door closing, he immediately interred CEO-mode and turned to the man, dressed in an anonymous dark suit, walking just a few steps behind him, - Home in 5. Williams too, Logan stated in a firm and friendly voice, turning around and walking fast to their offices.

\- Charlotte, Logan demanded walking into his own office, gathering his things into the briefcase, - I need you to get Rory's things, we are going to work from home the rest of the day.

\- I will be right there, Charlotte told him getting up to go to Rory's office and pack her stuff. A task she had done numerous times in the more than 5 years she had been Rory's secretary. Since Rory had been pregnant with their daughter when they started the Magna, a big part of the job as her secretary was making sure that Rory could be the best both mother and editor in chief that she could be.

\- Her personal purse and her business-related things, Charlotte said in a professional informative tone as she handed Logan a pink 2004-edition of a Birkin Bag and the navy City Steamer from Louis Vuitton that Honor got her as an "Aww, I am gonna be an aunt again, and it is twin boys"-present.

\- Remind me to include something special in your Christmas Bonus this year, for the extra work that twins bring, Logan said with an exhausted smile

Charlotte smiled at Logan as she said, - We need to take care of our very own editor in chief, we need her back running this thing soon enough.

Logan looked appreciative at this incredible employee and nodded. All their staff was dedicated and loyal, but this girl was something special. She got Rory and attended to her every need. Then Logan walked through the door to get Rory home.

Walking down the corridor he emailed his American Express Black Card concierge, "_Need nice designer bag by the end of the week. Present for Rory's secretary. Please check with Bridget in HR if you need to know more. Logan Huntzberger, CEO The Magna."_ He CC' the Head of HR, Bridget, and pressed "Send" as Rory opened the door from the toilet.

Logan smiled at his wife putting his phone in his pocket, gave the bags to Williams and placed his left hand on the small of Rory's back. They walked slowly to the car. Davis was there as always, right on the spot. The brown Porche Cayenne SUV was ready in front of the New York headquarters of The Magna. Logan's personal protections officer, Peter Davis, pulled out into the New York traffic, headed to the Huntzberger-house in Manhattan. In the front passenger seat was Matilda Williams, Rory's personal protection officer.

_[The Huntzberger NYC house, Tuesday the 18__th__ of June 2021]_

Text from Stephanie: "Talked to Honor and Lorelai, no worries. Birthday party in good hands. Rest and wait for details. Keeping you posted!  
\- Steph."

Text from Stephanie: "… and L? Please make our girl eat, drink and sleep"

Text from Stephanie: "Oh, btw Bridget has found a personal assistant with editorial experience to help out. Starting Monday."

Logan answered quickly: "She is sleeping in my arms as we speak. You are a golden star, Steph. Thanks. I just bought Charlotte a Louis Vuitton to show my appreciation, but your husband already filled up closet your with designer bags and diamonds. How do I thank you? Seriously, Steph!"

Text from Stephanie: "Hold our girl while she sleeps, L, and kiss her from me"

Logan put his iPhone on the nightstand and sank down in the bed looking at the sleeping Rory. Moving a straw of her mahogany brown hair from her face to behind her ear.

Logan placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then he rested his head against hers. Soon his eyes closed too.

**_[5 PM in their master bedroom]_**

\- Daddy, daddy, daddy, Leia came running to the bed jumping on her father.

\- No Leia, please, stop. Let your mummy sleep, LEIA! a frustrated nanny said, trying to catch Leia and whisper at the same time.

\- It is alright Maria, let her, Logan said trying to kill a yawn while catching his 4-year-old girl at the same time, - I'll take her. Will you ask Magda to make some fresh decaf, please? And snacks for both Rory and Leia?

Logan looked at his phone as it buzzed. A message showed in the locked home screen: "Need Leia on FaceTime ASAP" Logan smiled at his phone. It was from Honor.

\- Well, Leia, we need to call Auntie Honor, so let's go and do that in the sofa, he whispered holding his finger in front of his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. Softly he pushed his daughter out of the bedroom.

As they were leaving the room he looked back at Rory. Clearly, she was awake, but didn't have the energy to open her eyes and let anyone know. He smiled and close the door as quietly as he could, hoping she would take her time to wake up slowly, drinking the decaf on its way. Maybe she actually would today.

Logan took the iPad on the counter and opened the FaceTime App, dialing Honor.

\- Auntie Honor, Auntie Honor, Leia yelled clapping her small hands, as Honor showed on the iPad screen.

\- My beautiful Princess Leia, Honor replied, - I really need your help. Do you by any chance know ANYONE at all, who might have her birthday this weekend? Honor said, in an overplayed theatrical expression.

\- Me, me, me. My birthday, auntie Honor, an ecstatic Leia yelled to the tablet.

Logan couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly at the two of them, like two teenagers at a boyband concert. His beloved big sister at 41 and his daughter at almost four years old.

\- Well, Leia, that is really perfect. Auntie Honor is in the mood for a good birthday party this weekend, so could I please throw you one?

\- Yes, auntie Honor, Leia said all starstruck. A birthday party by Auntie Honor was clearly all Leia could ask for.

\- I will, Honor stated, - All I need to know is if you want this theme or this one? Honor showed two pictures to Leia. One showing a good witch I pink tulle in a fairytale land. And another one a unicorn.

\- So darling, now I need to speak to your daddy. Bye, bye, Leia. Kisses, Honor told Leia

Logan put his headphones on, - So, Honor, I'm here!

\- Okay, now tell me, is there anything I need to know about that birthday party on Saturday. Any plans, any wishes?

\- Really, I think that you taking over on the whole thing is just perfect and all Rory could ask for. She is exhausted and has no energy at all. But please talk to Lorelai, she is the birthday wizard in the Gilmore family, Logan smiled gratefully to his sister.

\- I will baby brother. Take extra good care of my sister-in-law, I will take care of the birthday party on Saturday. Kisses.

\- Love you, H, Logan said kissing his fingers and blowing at them to the screen

He put the iPad on the table and went looking for the snacks he asked for earlier, to give them to Leia and Rory.

_[The Manhattan home, Thursday the 20__th__ of June late night]_

\- So really, Honor and mum are doing the birthday party on Saturday? Oh Logan, that is perfect, Rory yelled relieved from the master bathroom through her toothbrush and toothpaste.

\- Aha, Logan confirmed absently. He was already in bed flipping mindlessly through the TV-channels not really paying attention. Rory hated when he did that, but she understood that he had to been exhausted too and decided to take the ironic approached to the situation, - So, the polka-dotted elephant is really going to come babysit Leia tomorrow while I go shopping for a spaceship, Rory says smirking at Logan with a tilted head, waiting for him to pay attention

\- Aha, Logan repeated.

Rory just kept standing in the middle of the master bedroom with a tilted head, staring at him, still holding her toothbrush.

Suddenly Logan looked confused at her, - Ehhh, what?

Rory couldn't help it and she just cracked up in laughter, holding her bag to support her big pregnant twin-belly

\- You! Logan pointed at her, smiling, although trying to look very serious, - You there; Come hither wife. I will show you what happens to naughty wives, who try to get to buy spaceships on the spending account, Logan signaling with his pointing finger for Rory to come lay in bed with him.

Rory crawled up in bed to Logan, as elegantly as possible carrying twin boys, and he put her down on the side next to him, tucking her in with a pregnancy pillow to support her belly.

Laying there, locking eyes, holding hands, kissing; Neither of them could feel happier.

\- So…

\- So? Logan repeated, it being a question

\- So… No spaceship, ha? Rory smiled at the sexy 39-year-old man in front of her. Time had only made him more sexy. Given him a bit more edge. But he was as fit as ever, and his brown eyes and bright smile hadn't changed.

\- Well, I thought I already gave you one in 2006? He winked at her

\- Oh, you did, so I guess that means no new spaceship in 2021, then? She winked back

Logan closed the space between them in a kiss. His lips met her's in small kisses, kisses that got longer, and deeper. His tongue playing with her lips, opening and interring her mouth. She reciprocated the kiss, making it deeper and deeper. No matter how tired she was, her need for being intimate with Logan never went away. Even if it was only kissing with a huge pregnancy pillow between them, her need for being close to him every day and having his undivided attention and seeing his attraction to her in his eyes, was there.

But suddenly Rory froze. She stopped kissing him back and her eyes were wide open as if she had seen a ghost.

\- Lo… Lo…Lo… Lo… Logan, she pointed her finger at the TV while stuttering his name, not being able to close her mouth

\- Yes? Logan answered hesitantly, while turning his head to the TV, not knowing what to expect.

And there it was. The reason that Rory froze. Right there on the TV.

A huge, almost 5-year-old picture of Logan and Odette was on the TV.

They both just stared in shock

The picture was from the time Logan and Odette were engaged.

The female journalist hosting the show, was interviewing some "expert" on the story about the Huntzberger and Duprés heirs, who made a huge scandal when canceling their high profiled wedding in Paris. They both were expecting a child, only one month before the ceremony and merge of the HPG and Duprés Media, was supposed to happen. The only problem was, it was not with each other they were expecting babies.

Odette was expecting with a married big shot Parisian art dealer, and Logan with Rory; The Gilmore and Heyden heiress.

The story never got big in America back when it happened, since Logan and Odette lived in London and were to marry in Paris. But now the whole cross-Atlantic-game had changed.

The blonde Night Show-hostess took pride in painting out the immoral of the whole thing. Spicing it up with paparazzi photos of Logan and Rory holding hands in Covent Garden, and having lunch at one of Mitchum's restaurants, talking to Mitchum himself.

Then it was a photo from May 2017 in a trendy café in New York where Logan, with the shirt sleeves snuggled up, was bending down kissing a very pregnant Rory dressed in a light blue summer dress, only a month before Leia was born.

And when that angle was talked out, similar paparazzi photos from Paris were shown. One from the Louvre of Odette and Pierre, in deep conversation about Madonna on the Rocks, just kept coming. The angle of the story being that Odette and Logan was totally irresponsible and destroying both their families with this scandal.

The story was followed by a documentary on the Huntzberger family, telling the fairytale of being brought up with such a privilege as the Huntzberger kids.

\- May… maybe we should have seen that coming, Rory almost whispered in shock, while Logan just kept staring at the TV

\- Yeah, maybe we just didn't have time to imagine something like that while making a billion-dollar business and 3 kids, he said coldly, eyes still on the TV

Rory looked at him, and after a while he moved his eyes to her, and they just stared at each other

\- I guess running from my fate, and trying to make my own life, was only a temporary fairytale, Logan finally stated.

The story broke in America that Tuesday evening in June 2021 as a natural follow up on the political situation in America that spring. The Huntzberger's were the hottest news, both the elder and the younger generation. Logan and Rory due to their success with The Magna. Mitchum and Shira, since Mitchum last month announced, that he was running for Congress in 2022 for the republican party. Going for the Hartford area, the 1st Congressional district of Connecticut.

Logan sent a text before going to sleep:

\- So, did you see The Night Show? – L

\- Yep, - O

\- Let's talk tomorrow, - L

\- Let's, - O

A/N: What will Logan and Odette do about this whole mess? And how did they even end up working together at the Magna?

In chapter 3: "The Dynastic Plan" we will learn more about how what happened when Rory told Logan about the baby - and what happened to Odette.

So how do you like Logan and how he handles business and family? Please review and tell me if you love him as much as I do?


	3. Chapter 3: The Dynastic Plan

Chapter 3: The Dynastic Plan

_[The Manhattan home, Thursday the 17__th__ of June 2021 late night]_

\- So, did you see The Night Show? – L

\- Yep, - O

\- Let's talk tomorrow, - L

\- Let's, - O

_[The Magna, Friday the 18__th__ of June, 7 o'clock]_

\- Meghan, is Odette in yet?

\- Madame DuBois was here when I got in at 6, Mr. Huntzberger.

\- I would like to talk to her, Meghan.

\- I'll let her know.

Logan stood lazily by the window in his office, with his hands deep into his pockets, as he let his thoughts wander. He had not slept much that night. He couldn't believe that everything had escalated like that in just a few months. He decided to get up at 6, to go to the office early since he couldn't sleep anyway. With Rory being pregnant and Leia at home in the mornings they usually got in at 9 AM to be able to start the day quietly with the family.

Rory had been sound asleep when he took off, and Logan had informed the staff to let her sleep as long as possible. Even let the nanny take care of Leia. That was a thing they never did. When they were at home, they always took care of Leia. Nannies were for the times that they were not around. Not to avoid being a parent. But this was about being a good parent too. Rory really needed to rest. The twins needed her to rest.

Whenever Rory was ready to go to the office, her personal security, Williams, would drive her.

Personal security was a necessity, not a luxury, and not something they liked at all. But today Logan was relieved that they had staff to make the Huntzberger-family's world go around.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door, - Come in, Logan called, as he pulled himself back to the present.

\- Bonjour, Cheri, the tall blonde woman, dressed in a navy Dior-dress, greeted Logan in French, kissing both his cheeks.

\- Bonjour, comment ça va?

\- Comme si, comme ça

\- Tell me about it, Logan stated, as he dug his hands even deeper into his pockets.

Odette had lived in New York City for 5 years and she thrived. But language-wise she hadn't left France. She was French to the bone and since Logan understood French perfectly, over the years they had somehow developed their own language; A combination of the best of both languages and cultures. Listening in on their communication was something in between really fascinating and really annoying, and they didn't even realize that they did it.

In the beginning, Rory often found herself being jealous. Not of Odette. But of this world, she was not a part of. Like a secret society, right in front of her, that she didn't qualify to be a part of, because she didn't know the code. But over the years she had become immune to it and just called their shit for what it was worth. Rory and Stephanie often joked about the presidential language of The Magna being "Frenlish".

\- Alors, The Night Show, ha!? Odette said, it being half a statement, half a question

\- Yep!

\- Oui, I've lived with the media all my life; En France et ici en Amérique. I learned to live with the constant awareness of the risk of meeting a photographer at any given time. But I always feel awful being confronted with photos I didn't know existed. And in this case, being confronted with … une histoire complètement absurde et de préjugés… about who I'm and what I did, to go with those photos. The angrier Odette got, the more French she spoke. But Logan didn't even notice.

\- I was just not prepared for this at all. I was going to bed, kissing my pregnant wife, and suddenly I was confronted with that story. Right there in my bedroom. I just feel so intimidated.

Logan and Odette spent some time talking it all over. The absurd story. The feelings. Their spouses' feelings.

Both Rory and Pierre were much more affected by the whole situation than Logan and Odette were. Neither of them was raised in the media spotlight, like Logan and Odette. And even though they had gotten used to many perspectives of a life in the public eye, this had shaken them both. It was all in the past, and now it became their present once again, due to a stupid TV-show.

\- Should we make a statement, Logan? Odette was neither the CEO nor the journalist, and she had never been in charge of handling things like this. She knew that Logan was the one more qualified to make that call.

\- Saying what?

\- Vous êtes le journaliste, Logan.

Logan shrugged. He was the CEO and a journalist, but he hadn't been doing PR for a decade. He would have to consult Steph on this.

\- Qu'en est-il d'une histoire sur la gestion de la presse?

\- Oui, oui, oui. Je devrais probablement. Je parlerai probablement à Stéphanie. Even though this is personal, I guess I couldn't hurt to talk it over. But I'm guessing no statement as for now.

Logan had Steph come in to talk it all over with her. She agreed with Logan, for now there was nothing to be said. But she promised to look into the story and see what she could do. The three continued to small talk a bit after wrapping up last night's events.

\- Where is Rory, à propos? Odette suddenly realized that she didn't see Rory this morning

\- Sleeping! I hope, Logan looked at his phone as he continued, - She really needs to rest.

\- You are a good husband to her, Logan.

Logan sighed deeply, - Thanks, Odette. I don't really feel like that these days. Between being a CEO and a father, I just don't feel like I'm doing the best job as a husband.

\- Non-sens, Cheri. Mon Dieu. Where did that come from? That doesn't sound like you, Logan?

\- Nahh, I just feel like I went for a spin in the dryer, that's all, Logan smiled tiredly.

\- Cheri, parlons ensemble. Let's make a plan. Then you go home to ta belle femme and take care of you both, while I work a bit more to earn the salary for being Vice president of this thing, that you pay me quite a bit to be, Odette stated putting her hands out to show that she intended to take care of everything, as Logan took the rest of the day off.

\- I'll take care of the press, Logan. Don't worry about it, Steph offered, – I'll even have Colin look into whether there is a legal issue here, okay?

Logan sighed deeply, but he didn't argue. He knew Odette and Stephanie too well to try and convince them that they are wrong about this. And they were not. The staff at The Magna could not see him like this. They needed to trust him to be the CEO in control. He really needed another half a day off with Rory.

An hour later Logan had Davis, his personal security, drive him home to spend the day with Rory. Sitting in the car, his thoughts wandered back to what happened when Rory told him about Leia.

[November 2016]

\- What's up, Love? Finn said answering the phone

\- I need to see you, Finn!

\- Sure, where are you now?

\- Home, I could meet you in NYC tonight?

\- Sure, I'll get reservations at Hannibal's

\- Thanks, Finn. See you at 8

\- Looking forward to it, Love

Hannibal's was fully booked this Tuesday evening, even the bar was full of men in suits and women in formal business wear. Clearly everyone was either in business dinners or coming straight from the office. She had been here before, but never on a work night, she felt like she dressed all wrong, and it just added to the unpleasant feeling of the matter to be addressed at this dinner.

\- Name on the reservation? The blonde hostess asked in a cold, yet friendly, tone.

\- Finn Morgan.

\- I see Mr. Morgan is waiting for you Miss, come with me.

The blonde hostess walked across the restaurant to the stairs, leading up to the gallery. As she walked up the industrial spiral staircase in her long green dress and towering stilettos looking all 22-firm and beautiful, Rory started to panic about telling Finn about the baby. What could Finn do, anyway?

But before Rory could act on her commencing panic attack, the hostess said, - Your guest, Mr. Morgan, looking at him with dreamy eyes. This scene made Rory roll her eyes as she smiled at Finn. Rory had seen women fall at his feet for more than a decade. Nothing had changed in that department.

\- Thanks, Love, Finn said to the hostess and then took Rory into a big Finn-hug and kissed her cheek, - Good to see you, Love

\- You too, Finn

Being the true gentleman, he was, Finn held the chair to have Rory seated.

\- I had them bring a martini for you to start on, Finn said gesturing at the cocktail on the table. For the 12 years, Finn has known Rory, Martini had always been her drink of choice, when coffee wasn't appropriate.

Rory took a long look at the drink. Then she looked at Finn, - Well, that is actually what I needed to talk to you about.

\- Alcohol? Well, I know that I'm the number one expert on that, Love, but coming to New York on a Tuesday for that, isn't that a bit overdoing it? Finn smirked

Not really knowing if she should smile or cry, Rory just sat there, staring at Finn, saying nothing.

\- So, what exactly was the question, Love? Finn tried after Rory had been silent for a few minutes

\- I need to tell Logan something, and I can't do it over the phone. And I can't just show up in his London-apartment either. I need you to help me, Finn, Rory finally told him.

\- Sure, tonight?

This was why she needed Finn to help her. She asked him to jump and he asked, "How high". Every girl should have a friend like Finn.

Rory nodded hesitantly for an answer, preferably tonight. But she said nothing. She just sat there biting her lip, looking at her hands. And since silence wasn't normal for Rory, Finn started to sense the seriousness of the situation. He had no idea why Rory needed to see Logan. They had been making each other's life complicated for more than a decade and Finn had stopped asking questions years ago. But Rory was sitting there in front of him with a face telling him that she was on shaky grounds. At least he needed to let her know that she could talk to him if she wanted to.

\- Love? Talk to Finn!

Finn looked deep into Rory's eyes with his usual laid-back Aussie calmness. She felt her breathing slow down and a soothing feeling wavered upon her. And before she knew it, the question she had wanted an answer to for years was spoken:

\- This Odette-thing, Finn. What is it?

Whatever Finn could have expected Rory to ask or tell, this was not it. And no matter how much he loved her and wanted to make life easy on her, he could not lie to her.

\- It's a wedding. In a month. But what are you really asking me, Love?

\- I'm pregnant, Finn! Rory told him totally calm, now looking him straight in the eyes.

Letting out a long, deep sigh, Finn leaned back in the chair, - I see.

They both sat in silence for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Rory looking for answers and comfort. Finn trying to comprehend the complications of a Gilmore-Huntzberger baby, with 1 month to the Huntzberger-Duprés wedding.

\- Well, I guess we will need to get our favorite man of the law and my jet ready to go to London tonight, won't we?! Finn stated Calmly

\- I think that would be good

\- Let's order. Then I go call Colin and the pilot as we wait for the food. We can be in London tomorrow morning, Love.

\- I love you, Finn, Rory said in relief as she whiled a tear from her cheek, - And Finn? Thank you for sparing me for the question of who the father is.

Finn gave her a warm, loving look as he chuckled, - I guess we are not hurrying across an ocean tonight, to tell next month's groom, that you are pregnant with some unknown man's baby, Love.

Hanging over the Atlantic in Finn's jet, a few hours off New York, Finn and Rory were explaining it all to Colin.

When Finn called Colin to tell him that they were going to London, Colin was reading bedtime stories to the 3 kids; Cornelius (7), Laura (6) and Anthony (5). Stephanie had answered Colin's phone and after explaining that Rory had to talk to Logan, she promised Finn to get Colin to the airport ASAP. Steph had known Colin, Finn and Logan since forever, and she knew better than to ask questions, if they were on a mission to help a friend. This being helping two of their best friends, making it even more impossible.

\- We will be in London just before noon GMT, we can go to a hotel to rest, before talking to him tonight. I talked to his secretary and she booked me in at 8 for dinner, Finn explained Rory and Colin on the flight across the Atlantic.

\- Thanks, guys. I really had no idea what to do on my own.

\- Anytime, Rory. Anything for you, Colin told her, - And Logan.

\- Thank you, Colin. Well, let's go do our best to fuck up Mitchum Huntzberger's dynastic plan, shall we? I was never his favorite, anyway, Rory said with all the determination she could manage.

\- That is something we have in common, Love, Finn smirked

And like that they sat for a while saying nothing

\- So, Colin broke the silence, - That night in New Hampshire?

\- Yep

\- Well, well, well, I don't remember that part of the plan, Mother.

\- Yeah, Logan left me with a bit more than I bargained for.

Colin sat back in his seat, nodding, saying nothing.

Shortly after they landed in London at 11 AM GMT both Finn and Colin both got the same text from Logan: "_Wedding's off. Coming to NYC ASAP. Need to talk to you guys. - L"_

Finn and Colin looked at each other in confusion, - So. I guess I should call him, Colin asked hesitantly to Finn.

\- Good idea

As they got to the hotel, Colin went to his bedroom to call Logan, while Rory and Finn got settled into the suit at Finn's Hotel at Piccadilly Circus. They both sat in the couch when Colin came back from calling Logan.

\- He is coming over in an hour. He doesn't know that you are here, Rory, I didn't know how to explain it without telling him about the baby.

Rory gave an absent-minded smile, - I know! So how will we do this? Should I stay? Should I go? Should we listen to him first? Should I jump in with the "You are gonna be a daddy"-balloons as he arrives? Am I gonna talk to him alone or are you gonna help me? OMG I'm rambling here, please, just throw me a bone, Rory asked to no one and everyone at the same time, as she was redoing her ponytail over and over again.

Finn sat next to her and pulled her in for a big hug, - Logan has loved you for 12 years, Rory. Try to calm yourself. The two of you have been through worse. You made this baby together, alone. You trust each other, Love. You will walk into a room and tell him. Then you will ask him to be with you and the baby. The two of you will be alone, just like the time that little miracle was conceived, Finn explained Rory firmly in a warm voice, knowing that she needed guidance, not choices right now.

Finn knew that if it was him, being told that the great love of his life was pregnant with his child, conceived in love, and that she would be willing to be with him, he would want to be told in intimacy; Not with his 2 friends as audience. And he knew that Logan probably felt the same way.

Rory leaned into Finn's embrace and started to take deep breaths, probably for the first time in weeks. She relaxed and let go of all the anxiety, as she felt the firm and comforting hold Finn had on her. As the tears stopped, she drifted off into a slumber. When Finn noticed that Rory was asleep, he kept holding her, afraid that she might wake up if he let go or carried her to bed.

1 hour later, Logan knocked and walked into the hotel suite, finding Colin behind a laptop and Finn in the couch with Rory in his arms. Logan stopped abruptly with a puzzled look on his face, exclaiming, - You brought Ace here?

By the sound of Logan's voice Rory slowly started to wake up, - Logan? She asked in a hazy voice.

\- Yeah, Logan is here now. Just try to wake up, Love, Finn said turning to Logan, - Rory wanted to talk to you, so we decided that London in November was perfect for some early holiday-shopping and tagged along, Finn told Logan, attempting to break the ice.

\- Let her wake up, she is kind of groggy, so please elaborate a bit on that text of yours, - Colin joined in on the conversation.

Logan sighed and took his coat off, leaving it over the back of a dining table chair, - Sure, I think we need some scotch for this, Logan took a look around the room, knowing that this was Finn's hotel and the minibar had to be loaded with scotch.

\- I'll call room service for a decent size bottle of Macallan, Finn stated, walking to the hotel-phone.

Logan took the seat that Finn had just left, pulling the still drowsy Rory to his chest, kissing her hair, - Hi Ace, coming alive there?

\- Mmmmm, Rory said without opening her eyes, feeling just perfect being there in Logan's arms.

\- Room service is coming up shortly, Finn said coming back into the room, - So, Huntz, spill it!

Glancing to Rory not knowing how to approach this with her here, he decided to stop the charades and be honest, - Odette is pregnant!

And with that surprising statement, Colin, Finn and Rory all turned their eyes to Logan as on count.

\- With her boyfriend's child, that is, Logan continued, looking at Rory, - Not mine! He elaborated.

\- Pregnant with her boyfriend? Rory looked confused, - I think I missed a few important details in this story?

Logan smiled at her, - I think you might have, He told her as he kissed her forehead.

\- Okay, the cliff-note-version that you don't already know is that she I French, lives in Paris and her father is the owner of Duprés Media, Logan started. As Rory nodded for confirmation he continued.

\- We all got to know her our freshman year at Yale, Logan said referring to Finn and Colin.

\- Wait! She went to Yale? Rory asked with a surprised expression on her face. – How did I not know that?

Logan started to tell Rory about how Odette went to Yale for a year as an exchange student from The Sorbonne University in Paris. Mitchum knew her father and they asked Logan, Finn and Colin to help her feel at home in New Haven. They had fun with her and all three of them always saw her when they were in Paris, or she was in America.

He also talked about the time after his thirty's birthday when Shira and Mitchum started to push for wedding and next-generation heirs. How they arranged a date with Mademoiselle Odette Duprés with the obvious intention of future marriage, and step by step the pushed for more and more. How he didn't really mind as long as their parents thought they were dating, nobody pushed for anything on either side, and they were free to live their lives. Logan could have what he had with Rory, and that was all he wanted. Odette was having an affair with Pierre, who was 15 years older than her and married at the time, so she found it convenient too, to get her parents off her back. They went to events to have the press take their photo and had fun as friends. The media pretty much to care of the "make their parents happy"-show.

\- But you were engaged to be married, Logan? Rory interrupted his story. She couldn't really follow this confusing story that was so new to her.

\- Well, over Christmas 2015 out families pushed for an engagement. They wanted a legally binding contract and a business merge upon the wedding. And when we could not come up with any more excuses, we went shopping for a ring and let them have their big announcement.

But nothing else had changed. I spend my time with you, and she had Pierre. We kissed for the cameras and slept next to each other in a bed. As the wedding date started to come closer, we had to move in together, so she moved into my place in London. We knew that even if we ended up having to marry, it would be for show. We never had any romantic feelings for each other and there was absolutely no sexual energy between us.

A week ago, she came back from visiting Pierre in Paris and wanted to talk to me. She told me that she is having a baby in June with Pierre. Pierre is divorcing his wife so that they can marry and have this baby together. Since Pierre is a catholic, and since divorce is frowned upon in those circles, they decided to move to NYC and start over as a family.

And that is the story about why I'm not getting married, Logan ended his story.

They all just sat there looking at Logan, not saying anything.

After a while Finn broke the silence, - Colin, I think we need to go talk to a bottle of Scotch in the pub.

\- Let me get my coat, Colin answered.

And like that the guys walked out the door, leaving Logan and Rory alone to talk.

\- I'm guessing you know what that was all about? Logan turned questioning to Rory

\- Yeah. I think I do, Rory said hesitantly looking down at herself.

As Logan sat there, staring at Rory with a tilted head, leaning back in the sofa with his legs widely spread, he just let her take her time.

After a few minutes, Rory looked up into Logan's eyes, saying, - You see, Odette is not the only one due with a June-baby, Logan. You are too.

\- No, Rory, I didn't have sex with her. I'm not the father. Pierre is. For sure, Logan started to panic a bit. He didn't understand why she would say this.

\- No, Logan that wasn't what I meant.

\- So, what did you mean? Logan didn't like Rory's nervousness, – What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?

\- You have a baby due in June, Rory paused and looked up into Logan's eyes, - With me! - I'm pregnant too, Logan.

Slowly Logan realized what she was telling him, and slowly a smile formed on his lips,

\- Really, Rory? You and me? A baby?

After staring at her for a while he asked, - New Hampshire?

Rory nodded as an answer, as she just stared back.

\- A baby! Logan now looked like he understood the meaning of the words that was coming out of his mouth, - That is wonderful, Ace.

Logan placed his hands on each side of Rory's face. He leaned in to put his forehead on her forehead, looking into her eyes. After a little bit he tilted his head for a soft kiss, - That is just perfect, he said to Rory with a big smile.

\- It is? Rory asked in disbelief, not knowing how this could ever be perfect. But happy that he took the news so well.

Later that afternoon Rory, once again, found herself waking up in Logan's arms. But this time she was naked and in her bed in the hotel suite. As she regained consciousness and felt his warmth and his sent, she snuggled closer into his chest.

She had a faint memory of how they kissed after the baby revelations. She knew they released all their many feelings in passionate lovemaking, but the actual transportation from couch to bed, she didn't recall.

\- There are those beautiful blue eyes I have been longing for, Logan stroke her hair and held her tight as he placed his lips on hers with a soft kiss. A kiss Rory willingly accepted and answered.

But suddenly Rory felt her stomach flip and within seconds she found herself getting sick into the toilet. It only took Logan a second to realize what was going and he ran after her. As the first wave of vomit took its painful tour through her to the toilet, Logan collected her hair in a ponytail, put a robe around her back and squatted down behind her to support her body. When her body relaxed again, she tugged the robe around her and sat down beside the toilet in Logan's arms. He handed her a clean towel and a glass of cold water.

\- Thanks, Logan.

\- I think that is what the dad is supposed to do, Ace.

\- I like that you are here to do it.

\- I like that I'm here to do it too.

The next 20 minutes they spent on the bathroom floor. Rory with her head down the toilet at least 5 or 6 times; Logan by her side, holding her hair, refilling her glass of water, holding her tired body in his arms.

\- Maybe I should have room service bring up some food, Ace

\- Yes, please get me some almonds, apples and milk

Logan's eyes widened and he couldn't help letting out a chuckle, - That would probably be the three things in the entire world, that I never saw you consume before.

Rory shrugged, - I forget to ask for green apple-tea.

They both started laughing wholeheartedly right there in the bathroom floor, at 4 in the afternoon, at the Morgan Hotel in central London. After a few moments they heard knocking at the door. Logan got up and put on some pants, before opening the door.

\- We heard laughing, and thought it was time to check in on you two, Colin said, looking questioning around the empty room.

\- We just took our first "Daddy holding mummy's hair while getting morning sick at 4 in the afternoon in the bathroom"-session. She is out there, Logan pointed through the open door to the bathroom.

\- I guess the baby hasn't figured out time zones yet, Finn said aiming for the morning sickness in the afternoon comment, – Are you decent, Love?

\- Sure Finn, Rory said looking out through the bathroom door, - But could you get me something to eat while I shower? Between the overnight flight, the "since we are having a baby, maybe we should get back together"-sex and the throwing up, I think you would like me to shower. Logan knows what I'll have.

\- We'll let you shower, while I'll "daddy train" Logan, Mother, Colin offered and took Finn and Logan with him into the living room.

\- So, you made lesson 1 on your own out there.

\- Lesson 1 being the "help mummy while getting sick"? Logan asked

\- Yep. Now lesson 2: Almond, raisins, fresh fruit, toast with butter, milk and tea, Colin stated firmly, picking up the phone to give it to Logan to call room service

\- She didn't ask for raisins or toast. But how did you know about the rest?

\- I stayed with Steph through 3 pregnancies, Logan! Colin stated as if that explained, that he knew what Rory wanted to eat, - And you would want to get the raisins and toast, too! Trust me.

Logan just looked confused, standing there with the phone in his hand, looking at Colin as if he had 3 heads.

\- Go on, you would want it here before she is out of the shower, and since the mother-to-be is Rory Gilmore, you would probably want to bribe room service to make sure it is here before she is out of the shower, Colin smirked

\- Good thing I have plenty of Pound Stirling in my pocket then, isn't it? Logan chuckled

Later that night the 4 friends sat in front of the TV in the living room, eating pizza. Logan and Rory in the couch, Finn and Colin in each an armchair. The News Channel was running a show about "The world according to Trump", putting a British perspective on the political situation with Trump as the American President.

The former ambassador to Denmark, Rufus Gifford, was talking about the state visit that Trump canceled in the last minute, since Denmark refused to talk about selling the territory of Greenland to America. Rufus was explaining that Greenland was not owned by Denmark, and therefore it was an absurd idea to ask them to negotiate about the selling.

As Rory listened to the man on the TV she couldn't help her thoughts wandering back to his wedding party a year ago.

\- That was such a beautiful wedding, she said absentminded out in the room.

\- And you were the most beautiful date, Finn added with a smile.

At this point, Colin had finished his pizza and was getting into a more practical mood. He muted the TV and looked at Rory and Logan, - Lesson 3: Telling the parents!

\- I haven't told them about the broken engagement yet.

\- This is going to be even more fun than the holding hair over the toilet-thing, isn't it? Rory asked not sure whether this was a comedy or a tragedy.

\- Rory, I need to know one thing. Am I telling my parents that there will be no Mrs. Huntzberger? or am I telling them that the first name of the future Mrs. Huntzberger has changed? Logan asked, looking into Rory's eyes

Rory, who was about to take a bite from a slice of pizza, just froze right then and there. Sitting there with her mouth open and a slice of pizza in her hands, not really comprehending what Logan just asked her.

\- Oh! I…, Rory put down the pizza and looked back at Logan. Then the tears started running down her cheeks.

\- Rory? Logan asked concerned, whipping her tears away, - We don't have to marry! But I want to be with you and our child.

Rory put her finger to Logan's lips to make him silent, – I think changing the name of the future Mrs. Huntzberger is a very good idea.

When Logan and Rory broke their "We are getting married"-kiss, Finn and Colin was no longer in the room. Rory and Logan had no idea when they left.

\- But no media-circus-wedding in a European Capital like the one your Mom already planned for you, Rory stated firmly.

\- I think you are gonna make an excellent bride, Logan told her laughingly, - It sounds perfect.

A/N:

Sorry about the stereotype pregnancy-sickness - I hate it too - but it is really hard to write a story about bonding on early pregnancy symptoms like stomach cramps, dizziness and sensitive senses ;-) Anyways: this was my way of giving Rory and Logan their "happy ever after" without too much drama.

Chapter 4: "Everything is figureoutable" is continued with Logan's flashback from London. We will learn how Mitchum and Shira took the news, how The Magna started and why Odette keeps being a part of it all.  
In Chapter 5: "The Dark Lord returns" we will be back in 2021 and Mitchum will get to make drama the way he does it best...

I would love to hear what you think about it so far, please leave a review to let me know 3


	4. Chapter 4: Everything is figureoutable

Chapter 4: Everything is figureoutable

[London December 2016]

Rory and Logan went to stay in Logan's flat, since Odette had left for Paris to be with Pierre. They had a lot to talk about. A lot to do. A lot to plan. Colin and Finn stayed to work in their London offices to be around to help talk things over with Rory and Logan, and also for Colin to look at all the legal problems.

When Logan told Odette about Rory and the baby, they decided that they should tell their parents together. They planned a dinner in a fancy restaurant in London, since their parents could hardly make a huge scene in a public restaurant. It would be on the tabloid front pages within the hour, if they did make a scene. They decided to bring Rory and Pierre to the dinner, hoping that the future grandbabies would smooth it all a bit.

To avoid any unnecessary pressure on anyone, Odette and Pierre came to London. They came to spend some time with Rory and Logan and to get to know each other, before the dinner with the parents. But also, to talk over the potential reactions from their parents and potential legal complications to that.

Logan and Odette talked everything over with Colin and made sure that both Logan and Odette could part from the family companies without any major economic problems, even if their fathers decided to disinherit them.

\- And like this all my assets are 100% free of HPG and mine to spend no matter what my father says and does?

\- Yes. This apartment, your house in Manhattan and this cash are all your assets. Your shares in HPG, the fonds that are made by your father and your inheritance, those I cannot legally guaranty. Even though you potentially could lose hundreds of millions of dollars, I can guaranty that you will not be poor, and you can more than provide for Rory and the baby with your assets.

\- Odette, you have three apartments in Paris, Cannes and New York in your name. Your trust funds and the cash in your accounts are also secure. From what I can see French law will make sure that your father can not disinherit you, even if he wants. So, my answer will be the same to you: You could live a comfortable life on your assets, no matter how many millions your father might take from you.

\- But we will still need my French, English and American specialists to look it over one more time.

Let's send this to the McCrae Law offices in London, New York and Paris, and wait for the final verdict.

And like that, they wrapped it all up and send it to Colin's specialists.

\- I really need to get out of this apartment today, Rory looked at Logan with an exhausted face, - I need to put something into my brain that is not connected to money or law.

\- I really need to do some work, but we could go somewhere this afternoon. Would that work? What do you want to do? Logan felt bad, but he needed to finish some paperwork for HPG. He had been very busy since Rory arrived in London.  
\- I was thinking to go see that troy-exhibition at the British Museum

\- I heard that it is magnificent. I would love to see it too. Maybe we should let the men work at just go together, Odette suggested.

Logan looked at Rory to see if the needed to be rescued from Odette's suggestion. The two women had been together for 3 days working on all this legal stuff, and they seemed to get along, but they had not been interacting a lot in the process. Rory had been looking into Logan's situation and Odette had been working with Pierre and Colin about her situation.

\- I don't mind going this afternoon, Rory, Logan assured her.

\- It's okay, Logan. Odette is free now and we haven't had the chance to talk one-on-one at all. I would like to go with her.

And like that, waiting to get It all checked up, Odette and Rory went to see the Troy-exhibition at the British Museum and have lunch, and let the men do some actual work in the meanwhile.

Walking through the exhibition on Troy with Odette was fabulous. Odette had majored in fine arts from the Sorbonne and she was a goldmine of knowledge and interesting reflections on the discoveries and the arts. Rory knew the literary works on ancient Greece and Troy, and they could just talk for hours about any little thing in the exhibition. And so, they did.

A bag of almonds and 6 little boxes of raisins later, the two pregnant ladies decided to go rest a bit at have lunch, before going through the rest of the exhibition.

They choose a small Italian restaurant Odette liked. They were seated by the window in the small restaurant and the owner recommended the Osso Bucco, which they both accepted.

\- From what I understand you have been dreaming of being a career journalist all your life? Odette asked Rory, as they waited for their food.

\- Yes. I always wanted to report the news as a journalist. So somehow, I will always write something. Right now, I'm writing a book on me and my mother's relationship. I grew up alone with her, maybe you didn't know that. It's called "Gilmore Girls". But I don't know what exactly I will do. I guess it all depends on a lot right now.

\- What would you do if nothing depended on anything. If anything was possible?

\- I'm not sure. What we did today? Make great minds go together and discuss interesting subjects and then convey the great thoughts to people who would be interested. Let things be complex, let paradoxes exist, let questions stand enlightened, but not necessarily answered.

That was a very interesting thing coming from a sentence that started with "I'm not sure". Odette couldn't help exploring this idea, - I'm intrigued. What kind of subjects would that be?

Since this was all forming as Rory spoke, she decided to improvise, what was the worst that could happen? - I guess it could be anything. All the grand stories. Politics, history, fine art, social and cultural phenomena. Anything that could potentially be something else or nothing.

\- If you would go home and do something right now. What would it be?

\- Well, our discussion. I would do a video with us talking. I would write articles on different angles. I would talk to people who could put other perspectives into the issue. I would use the media that was best suited: video, audio, photo, writing. I would mix it and let it come to people where they spend the most time in an app on their phone or tablet.

Odette couldn't believe that this brilliant idea was just something Rory made up as they talked. IT was perfect. The entrepreneur in her was already making the business plan as they spoke, - Let's do that, Rory. Let's go back to the museum, take talk it over. Then go home and we will remit what we talked about and put it out on the internet, for someone to respond to it.

Rory just looked at Odette in disbelieve. If she didn't know that she was extremely intelligent and an extraordinary businesswoman, Rory would have thought she was crazy.

\- Odette! I don't know how to do that. I'm a journalist, I write. I don't know about video, audio nor apps. I don't know anything about marketing or websites.

\- Everything is figureoutable! And with that statement, Odette completely dismissed all Rory's objections.

\- But Odette. I'm … we are pregnant. We have no idea if your father and Mitchum will disown you all in a few days. We can't do this.

\- Rory. You are a talented journalist. You are marrying into the Huntzberger Publishing empire. I was born into the Duprés Media empire. We have the money. We have the Knowledge. We have the Network. We can get nannies. Logan knows tons of tech people in Silicon Valley. Colin will do the law-things, Steph is a marketing major, isn't she? We will hire people to do tech.

We have the idea and content. The rest is buyable. And from what I hear, it doesn't even take that much money. Think big. Think like an entrepreneur, Rory.

Rory just sat there to be overwhelmed by hurricane-Odette. She made it sound so easy. Or at least, so figureoutable. Maybe she was right.

In the taxi on their way home that afternoon Odette was still brainstorming and planning this new media with Rory as her audience. When she started to talk about execution and how to pitch the idea to Logan when they were home, Rory felt like her head was going to burst. On their way into the building, Rory told her, - Let's sleep on this, Odette.

\- Slow down and you die, Odette said pulling Rory to the elevator by the hand.

\- Yes, and when you run in heels, you kind of die also.

As Odette opened the door to the apartment, where she used to live with Logan, she was already rambling, - Oh my God, Logan, Cheri. You cannot believe the day we have had. Rory is absolutely magnificent; She has the most splendid idea. We cannot wait to pitch it to you.

Logan was sitting on the couch watching the news and drinking coffee, - Odette? Did you totally ware her out? I am sorry, Rory, Odette is quite that energizer bunny. You look ready for a nap, Ace. Go lay down, I'll get you a blanket. Is there anything you need?

\- Maybe some water and an apple.

\- Coming up! Odette?

\- I am good.

The girls settled into the couch, as Logan went to the kitchen. Getting down next to Rory pulling her into his embrace, - So, tell me about today? Logan encouraged Rory.

\- Fantastic. I don't remember the last time I talked to someone, who is this inspiring. I can't believe how much Odette knows about ancient Greece and Troy. And how inspiring conversations we had about it all. Actually, the only thing we didn't cover today was Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom, Rory joked, smiling to Logan.

\- So, I guess I know what tonight's movie will be?

\- Yeah! So, I guess the only questions left to answer is, whether we will fall asleep to an episode of Friends or Mr. & Mrs. Smith.

\- I always end up with the brunette, Logan answers with a smirk.

\- Mrs. Jolie and Miss Rory, Logan I must say, you do have style, Odette joined in on the conversation.

\- I like her, Rory says looking at Logan, she even gets our American far out pop-culture references.

\- She's one of the good ones, Logan agreed with Rory.

\- Oh, you two are too sweet! Well Logan, Rory had this really good idea today, I need to talk to you about it. 'caus she won't. I think she has got something there. We were having lunch, when I asked Rory what she wanted to do with her life. And from this very simple everyday question, this absolutely brilliant mind, came up with a Nobel Prize-winning answer. Now we just need to get her to execute on it.

\- Oh no, you have that all wrong. It is my stepsister who is the future Nobel prize winner of the family.

\- Well, why not go for two Nobel prizes within the family, Ace? While April takes it for the Physics, you could go for literature, or even peace if you'd like. Think big, Ace, Logan wink to Rory.

That was the second time that day, someone told her to think big. That was kind of annoying, and like that Rory decided to cooperate with Odette, to pitch the idea to Logan. What was the worst thing that could happen?

\- So, tell me, what is this Nobel prize-winning idea?

Odette started to tell the story about how they talked through the exhibition earlier that day. How Odette had told Rory all about fine arts of ancient Greece. And how Rory talked about the great literary pieces on this subject. Between them, they had come up with new questions and perspectives that they had talked through and ended up with several paradoxes and unanswerable questions. They both felt very inspired and uplifted with this process.

When Odette had laid out the circumstances, she asked Rory to present the idea in her own words. Then Rory explained, how she would give this experience to people vicariously. How she as a journalist would provide the nerds and the experts to enlighten a subject, without simplifying or pretending that there is one answer to any question. Different media could work together within an app and how this would contribute to intelligent conversations.  
\- This is the opposite Twitter, clickbait and fake news. This is slow, complicated and not for everyone, Rory explained to Logan.

\- Isn't this just brilliant, Logan? Nobel prize, ha? Maybe the Pulitzer? Odette beamed.

Logan was captivated by what he was hearing. This was interesting, - What would the subjects be?

Rory told him about the grand stories-theme. How any phenomenon that could potentially be something else, or nothing, could be the subject of matter. How exploring Troy was the perfect theme. Rory quickly brainstormed a few other ideas;

What is the role of the family to modern-day man?

What is the difference between choices motivated by dreams and choices made in fear?

What is the function of literary people and phenomena to respectively men or women?

What could be the significance of a future female president of the United States of America?

Except for money, what are the most life-defining things children do or do not inherit?

\- Well, well, well. Leave it to Rory Gilmore to come up with a Pulitzer-worthy idea in a public museum, on a day that started with her crying on the bathroom floor from her morning sickness.

\- Do you really think that this idea is Pulitzer-worthy, Logan? Rory asked in surprise not knowing if he was sincere or mocking her.

\- Trust me, Ace. Any big phenomenon in history has always had backslash. After Twitter, clickbait and fake news, there will be a time for all the grand stories. My gut tells me that this time will not be far off. It is even possible this idea of yours will push the coming of this new era.

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that both Logan and Odette were great businesspeople. And they both believed in her idea. She didn't have a big concept or a business plan, she didn't even think this through. How could they've just jump on this idea this easily?

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the knocking on the door. It was Colin and Finn, they came over to have dinner and see how their friends were doing.

Before long they had been introduced to the idea, and like that they all spend that evening brainstorming and collaborating on it.

It was quickly evident that between the five of them, they already had most of the contacts they would need to make this happen.

Colin would draw up the legal work. Stephanie could do the marketing. Finn would provide the concept to all the Morgan hotels across the world. Logan new just about any tech-savvy person in Silicon Valley.

Logan joked, that he would even call Mark Zuckerberg if needed, even though he is a Harvard-man.

When Rory raised the question on how to get the funding, she was met with four faces of disbelief. It was Finn who finally broke the silence, - Rory, Finn started calmly, - Even without our parents or businesses, the four of us in this room would personally be worth more than 75 million dollars. And then you add the assets we cannot cash right now; Our inheritance and our businesses. I'm guessing that Logan could fund this project by swiping his AMEX Black Card, Finn looked at Logan and Colin who nodded to confirm what Finn was saying, - This is not a question of money, Love. What this project needs, is your brain, Logan's leadership, our network and a whole lot of hard work.

And with those words, The Magna was born.

Since they were still waiting for the legal papers from the broken engagement to come back, they had a lot of time on the hands to work on the Magma-project. In the process of developing the concept, it became clear that both Logan and Odette were passionate about the project as well.

Even though Odette wasn't a journalist, she had brilliant project management skills and a cultural network in the European elite in addition to her graduate degree in fine arts. She would, together with Rory, be the perfect team to create the content needed.

Logan had been managing media and newspapers for the last 10 years and would be more than qualified to take on the job as a CEO.

Before they knew it, they had drawn up, not only The Magna, but at whole new future for the three of them.

Now they only needed to let their parents in on this change of life.

After a few days all the specialists had looked into the papers Colin had drawn up. It all confirmed that Logan and Odette would be able to walk away with each several estates and enough millions in cash to live a good life with their families, and fonds to start The Magna, no matter what happened.

They had decided to work together on Rory's idea and make it reality. Logan and Odette would both leave the family companies and go all-in on "The Magna" together with Rory. They would move into some New York City-offices, in the building where Finn had the administration for The Morgan Hotels, as soon as possible. Stephanie had offered to do the marketing, one day when she had been to London to see her husband. The plan was getting there. All they needed was to get started.

And like that time passed and it was time for the big announcement-dinner with the parents.

All four of them; Rory, Logan, Odette, and Pierre, where is seated at the table when the elder generation arrived at the restaurant.

\- Rory? That was a surprise, what are you doing here? Shira said shaking Rory's hand, - I haven't seen you in ages. How are your family doing?

\- Hello Rory. Nice to see you. Did you get that meeting with Condé Nast? Mitchum asked politely

\- Shira, Mitchum. Nice to meet you. I did meet with Condé Nast, thank you Mitchum.

\- Rory, this is Francois and Marie Duprés. Odette's parents. This is Rory Gilmore, Logan introduced, - Mom, Dad. This is Pierre DuBois. You know Odette.

Mitchum and Francois ordered the food and wine for the table. When Rory and Odette both were about to ask for something none alcoholic, Logan smoothly had them supplied with water, so no one would start asking questions too early into the dinner.

When the polite small talk was done, Logan gently put his hand on Odette's hand, and she nodded for confirmation that he could introduce the first bomb of the night.

\- We have something business-wise, that we want to share with you tonight, which is also why Rory and Pierre are here. Logan had everyone's full attention, and Rory was amazed how calm he appeared, - We are working on a new type of electronic media. An app that gives the user the experience of being in discussion with big minds about different relevant topic. It is our response to twitter, Click Bait and Fake News. This is slow and complicated information.

I'm the CEO, Odette is project manager, Rory the content manager and Pierre the Art director. We will operate from New York City.

From all the parents could have expected from this night's dinner, this was not it. They were all just baffled from what Logan was saying, and not responding at all.

\- That sounds interesting, Cheri. But it is not anything that fits into our strategy, Francois said to his daughter.

\- The same thing goes for HPG, Logan, Mitchum added.

\- We know that. It means, that I'm leaving my position at Duprés Media and Logan is leaving the HPG, Odette corrected them.

Logan repeated the very effect full move from earlier, putting his hand on Odette's, giving her a warm look, - We are going to be parent's in June, and we want to live in New York and not travel the world.

Shira and Marie only heard the word "parents" and both of them jumped to the obvious and indented, conclusion that it was with each other. They were ecstatic and somehow, Logan succeeded with having the "leaving the family companies" drown in the baby news.

When the buzz doze off Odette decided to break the big one. Odette places her hand in Pierre's and said, – But since the father of my baby is Pierre, the wedding with Logan is off.

Odette, Pierre, Logan and Rory pulled all their strength to look calm and await the reaction. And like always, Shira was ready with just that, - Logan, don't you just sit there and smile. Did you just hear her? The baby is not yours! Mitchum, do something! Shira demanded.

Mitchum didn't say anything, just like Odette's parents, he was floored from the absurd scene in front of him.

But Shira didn't stop. She was working herself up to being hysterical when Mitchum reminded her that this was a public restaurant and that they didn't want to be the tabloid frontpage-content tomorrow.

When Logan knew that Mitchum had himself and Shira under control and that the public space and the potential presence of the tabloid press was top of mind, he turned to Rory and took her hand when he announced calmly, - And the mother of my baby is Rory.

At this point Francois, Marie, Mitchum, and Shira were all so overwhelmed by the hurricane of unexpected news that hit them, that no one said anything. The main course was served, and they all eat in silence.

Mitchum emptied his wine glass and looked at Logan, - Could we talk in my office, tomorrow first thing? He asked Logan, Odette, and Francois. They all nodded in confirmation. And like that the subject was abandoned.

Somehow the strategy planned had worked. They had told their parents and there was no yelling.

The next morning had Francois and Mitchum gone over it all with Logan and Odette, trying to find out what had happened and how this had become the conclusion.

Both Logan and Odette stood firmly on their decision to leave their positions in the family companies as soon as possible, no matter the consequences.

Both Mitchum and Francois agreed that there was no way that Logan and Odette could have financial interests in either HPG nor Duprés Media, if they intended to own and run a competing media. But since they both knew that this would leave both HPG and DM with no plan of succession, they stayed calm.

Both Logan and Odette were surprised, how they had managed to keep the upper hand until now. They were both clear with the choices they made. They had been paralyzed in the engagement for years, now they felt free despite the unknown future they were facing.

But no matter what the future would bring, it would be with the love of their lives and working with something they had passion for. That couldn't be too bad.

December was spent making arrangements for moving to New York. Logan had a house in Manhattan that was fully furnished, and Stephanie was already busy decoration the offices at The Magna.

Mitchum had Logan released from his job, his position at the board and deposited his shares in HPG. He didn't want to lose his son and his grandbaby, but Logan would be biased if he had any financial interest in the HPG and that had to be taken care off. Logan would legally be the heir, but for now, he had nothing to do with HPG.

Since Duprés Media had no American activities, Francois had offered Odette to stay the heiress and to stay on the board of Duprés Media as long as someone else had the majority of the shares in the Magna. Due to that demand, it was decided that Logan and Rory own each 30%. Colin, Stephanie, Odette, and Finn would have each 10%.

Logan would be CEO and Chairman of the board. Odette would be the Vice President and project manager. Rory would be Editor in Chief. Stephanie would be Head of Marketing and Colin and Finn would be ordinary board members.

Sitting around the table where this was all drawn up, Rory felt something between overwhelmed and in panic. Logan, Odette, Stephanie, Colin, and Finn were all so calm and familiar with this process. Rory had never owned a business, and all this was new and frightening.

It seemed like this was just routine, and depositing millions of dollars in a startup business was nothing to worry about. Rory was quite stunned when she learned that Logan had invested 6 million dollars with a swipe of his Black Card, and that half was legally in her name.

She could not believe that Logan and their friends had this much faith in her.


	5. Chapter 5: The dark lord returns

5\. The dark lord returns

[Logan and Rory's house in Manhattan, May 2021]

It had been a really busy and long day, ending with a board meeting to look into the negotiations with The European Correspondent. Logan and Colin were getting very frustrated with EU-laws and all the regulations that could have this deal fall through. Eventually, Logan had called his friend Margrethe, Mrs. Commissionaire Vestager, to get a meeting to have some answers. Due to the urgency, Colin and Logan had agreed to make a conference call at 4 in the morning since it was 10 AM in Brussels and the only time available the next day. But that only left them with even more work to prepare for this meeting.

Leia had already been sleeping when they came home from the board meeting and they both hated when that happened. They didn't have children to let nannies raise them and they both missed her when they didn't get to be the ones to put her to bed at night.

Logan was in his study to prepare for his meeting and Rory hat placed herself in the couch with her feet up and a big cup of decaf in her hands and she was watching the 9 o'clock News, when the doorbell rang. Getting up from the couch right now felt close to impossible, with the twins in her belly. And it didn't make her feel any better that she more or less looked like a penguin walking to the door. The surprise on her face was evident when she opened,

\- Mitchum? That is a surprise. Is Logan expecting you?

\- Good evening, Rory. You look fantastic, how are my two grandsons doing?

\- They are enjoying themselves, having a trampoline session on my bladder. Come on in. Logan is in his study, preparing a telephone meeting with Brussels early tomorrow morning.

\- Time Zones! They kill me. I miss having Logan in London, which made the whole time zone thing doable.

\- Let me get him for you.

Rory was puzzled with this unannounced visit from Mitchum. That had never happened in the 4,5 years she had been married to Logan. She felt increasingly anxious as she waddled down the hall. She knocked on the door to Logan's study before she opened it and slowly peeped in to whisper, - Logan? Sorry to disturb you. Mitchum is here.

\- My dad is here? Even more surprised than Rory was just a few moments ago.

Rory nodded silently and gestured for Logan to come to the living room.

Logan got up from his desk with a confused facial expression but followed his wife to the living room where Mitchum waited for them.

\- Dad? Logan offered Mitchum his hand.

\- Logan! I hear that Brussels is stealing your sleep.

\- I have a meeting with Margrethe Vestager at 4. What can I do for you?

\- Margrethe Vestager? The European Commissionaire, Margrethe Vestager? How did you pull that off? Mitchum asked with obvious surprise and admiration.

Logan shrugged, he would much rather hear why Mitchum was here, but he knew his father better than that and answered his question, - She is a friend. I was seated next to her at the Gifford-wedding in Copenhagen 6 years ago. We stayed in touch. She consulted me on some transatlantic cases through the years and I asked for this meeting. What can I do for you?

Rory brought in coffee, a bottle of scotch and some chocolates. She placed it all on the coffee table.

\- A cup of decaf, Mitchum?

\- Thank you, Rory. That would be good.

\- Want some Logan?

\- I'll get it, Ace. Come on, sit here, Logan gestured for Rory to sit next to him as he poured the coffee and a scotch for Mitchum and himself. He got down and put his arm around Rory, as he waited for Mitchum to talk.

Both Rory and Logan instinctively knew that this was going to be unpleasant. They also knew that they had to stay and listen and endure whatever was coming, but not necessarily completely on Mitchum's premises.

\- Dad, I'm busy and it is late. Could we skip the pleasantries and get to the reason that you are here unannounced for the first time? I'm sure it is not to check up on our health.

\- You have never been one to follow protocol, Logan. That is both frustrating and liberating about you. You have done well in your way, so maybe it is time for me to accept that my son is a grown man and a successful journalist.

Logan's eyes narrowed and a little V formed between his eyebrows. That was just about the most unexpected thing his father had ever said to him. This could only mean one thing: Mitchum was up to something. Rory knew it. Logan knew it. Mitchum knew it.

When Logan didn't say anything, Mitchum continued.

\- I know that my role in your life has been to groom you to be a great businessman and the CEO of HPG. That you always longed for a more traditional father. A thing that I could never give you. I'm very proud of the man you have become, Logan. You work hard and you are internationally well respected. You have done great things and you are not even 40 years old.

Logan had spent 39 years longing for his father's approval and there it was. Right there in front of him in his living room was his father sitting and saying all the things Logan had longed for every day of his life.

Logan's deepest fear of not being able to live up to his father's expectations had controlled his life and made him take many stupid decisions. Decisions that had almost cost him his life at more than one point. Things that had hurt himself, Honor and Rory. Things he wished he hadn't done.

And there Mitchum Huntzberger sat, on his couch on a normal workday, saying all things he had always longed to hear.

Most people would suck it in and say thank you. Make the best of the situation. Maybe forgive the past. But it was 20 years too late and Logan Huntzberger's instinct was to do neither. The only question on his mind was: "Why?" and "What does he want from me?". And that was why Logan just sat there, waiting for the answers.

Mitchum was starting to feel annoyed by Logan's silence. But he knew that he had to stay calm and play the game, so he just kept talking, - I presume that you heard that I'm running for office this fall.

Logan nodded in confirmation and opened his mouth to speak for the first time since Mitchum started to speak, - I heard about that. I was surprised to learn that you were a republican. I know you live a very conservative life, but you always strike me as a more liberal thinker

\- I'm a pragmatic

Logan nodded. That they could agree on. His father would always seize any opportunity and make the most of it, ideology and moral was not a priority.

\- As a Governor, I will be able to rectify many of the things, that I have been writing about for almost 50 years. I will be able to make a difference, not just pointing out want needs to be done. I can make sure that my grandkids have the best education, that people have jobs, that businesses thrive, that criminals get the right punishment. I can secure the possibility of a better life for the people of Connecticut.

\- I get it, dad. But I'm not sure we agree on what constitutes a better life.

\- I'm sure we could find some things, that we could agree on, son.

Logan didn't want to discuss politics. He was still curious why Mitchum was here and he wanted the conversation to get to the point, where he understood that. So, he just agreed with that statement.

\- I will need good people around me to do this. I need good people to get me elected. I need good people to be around me while in office. I want you both on that team.

\- WHAT ? Logan and Rory exclaimed in unison.

This was certainly a night for unexpected things to come out of Mitchum's mouth. But this was more than unexpected. It was crazy.

Rory was the first one to overcome the shock and speak, - Mitchum, I respect you as a journalist and businessman, and I'm sure you have a good reason to ask us to do that. But frankly I don't get it. We are both very liberal, even leftwing liberals. We have passionate opinions on equality, the environment, the need for better free public education and many other things. Neither of us have a conservative bone in us.

As Logan recovered from his shock, he decided to let Rory and Mitchum speak and just listen. He needed to find out what his father was up to.

\- Right. And if you let me get you into powerful positions in the political game, you could put action behind those opinions and make good money on doing so. Politics within the states is very different from national politics, Rory. I'm sure you would find that we could make great things happen together. You are two of the most talented journalists in your generation. You are well-spoken. You are smart. You have all the required experiences and network. I want you on my team. To be honest, I also want to make sure you are not on the opponent's team.

This all made perfect sense to both Rory and Logan. But that was not enough to have them team up with Mitchum on any political mission, least of all a Republican one. Rory knew this. Logan knew this. Even Mitchum knew this. He must have an ulterior motive to this proposal, and it was driving Logan crazy, that he couldn't figure out what that motive was.

\- Look dad. We are very busy making a business and a family, Logan put his hand on Rory's pregnant belly and kissed her forehead, - We aren't interest in joining your team.

Rory leaned back into Logan's embrace. She was fine letting him handle this. Logan responded by pulling her even closer. They were a good team. They have been on and off for 16 years. And their biggest enemy has always been the Huntzberger family. But they were grownups now and they could handle anything that came their way, as long as they did it together.

This didn't pass Mitchum's attention. It was a clear message from his son; He and his wife were a team and not one to be messed with. Mitchum knew that both his son and his daughter-in-law were forces to be reckoned with. He knew them both personally and professionally. They always stood strong as individuals, but the team of them together as a team to be on pair with even The Clintons or The Obamas. This was a team you would want on your side, no matter the cost of it. The stakes were high, but so was the risk, and Mitchum was all in on playing it dirty.

\- I don't need an answer right now. I want you two to talk about it and make the right decision for the whole family. But I need you to take in all the facts to this decision. Logan, Leia, and the twins must be your main concern right now.

\- That is one thing we can agree on, dad. And they always are. Both for Rory and me.

\- Good son, and I'm sure you can agree that politics will only increase the public interest on my whole family.

\- Don't worry about it, Dad. We are good at security. My security advisers are perfectly qualified to take care of any situation that might occur.

\- I don't doubt that, son. But that wasn't what I meant.

\- Oh?

Logan knew that his father wasn't there to discuss the current security level, but he couldn't figure out where Mitchum was going with this. He could sense that Rory was getting anxious and pulled her closer as he kissed her hair.

\- The Magna!

\- The Magna? Logan and Rory repeated in unison, not being a question. Mitchum got both Logan and Rory's attention with this little word.

\- We already talked about this. Your profile is liberal. Anyone who has read anything any of you will know that Rory worked for the Obama-campaign and that you have publicly supported Bernie Sanders's politics on more than one case, Mitchum stated this matter-of-factly.

\- Come on, dad, spill it. Where are you going with this?

\- You are both journalists. You know better than anyone how ugly this can get. I'm running for the Republicans in Hartford. It is a classic Democratic district. I will not be pretty. My son and daughter-in-law are both famous journalists and you own The Magna. Don't you see?

\- I don't, dad. What are you aiming at?

\- I want you to do the responsible thing. To protect Rory, Leia and the twins, Logan.

\- And I get the feeling, that you are going to tell me, how to do that?

\- Isn't it obvious? With you in charge of The Magna, both the press and the political opponents are going to aim at you. You need to step down and let someone else run the Magna.

Even though both Rory and Logan knew that Mitchum had been building up to something big, they could never have been prepared for this.

\- Let someone else run The Magna? Really? This is a joke, right? Logan was somewhere between in shock and furious.

\- Logan, son. I will never be able to protect you from all the craziness going on out there when it comes to politics. I own newspapers. But in 2021 that is a very small part of the media world. Getting out of this game is the smarter thing to do. For your family.

Logan couldn't believe his ears. Was his father sitting there and telling him to pass on The Magna, like he was asking him to come to Sunday night dinners. Mitchum should know how much Logan and Rory loved The Magna and how much time and passion they had invested in the success it had become. This was crazy, even for Mitchum. He also knew that this wasn't a fight that made any sense and that it needed to stop right now.

But Mitchum just kept talking, - And when someone else is running The Magna I want you two on my team. I can secure you both powerful positions and make sure you will not financially suffer.

\- Listen Mitchum…, Rory tried to interrupt Mitchum's speech, but with no luck

\- You will get to change the world and live out all the ideals that you both have been writing about all your grown-up lives. You can make a better world for your children. For idealists like you two, this is perfect…

Logan kept a stern look at his father. The man must be crazy. Didn't he understand that this was the problem. Because they were idealists, they could not work for a republican Governor no matter how much influence he promised them and no matter how much freedom to practice liberal politics he would give them.

And they would not want to. The Magna was their dream and exactly what they wanted to do. They had no desire to work with politics.

At some point in Mitchum's speech Logan had enough. He didn't want to hear it.

\- Dad, we I appreciate that you want us on your team, but we are not interested.

\- I know that you are both proud of what you did with The Magna. But you must realize that I'm handing you the opportunity for you both to have more time with your children and be safer. This is what you need to have the family life you always wanted as a kid, Logan.

\- Mitchum, thank you for your offer. But no thanks! now it was Rory's turn to try to cut off a Mitchum on the roll

\- Rory, please think about this. I know you grew up with the security of Stars Hollow and anonymity. I believe you would like that for your children too. I'm giving you that, with this offer. I'm sure you realize this.

Rory was starting to feel like Elizabeth Bennet when Mr. Collins proposes to her. Mitchum feels that he knows what is right and what should be prioritized in this decision. And he feels safe that he has the better offer. An offer that cannot be resisted. But he just doesn't know Rory and Logan good enough. He doesn't understand that power, money and the easy way out isn't the main priority for them: Passion, conviction, and happiness is.

\- This is not what will make my family happy, Mitchum. This is not the right thing to do.

Logan needed this conversation to end. His father was trying to exercise his power by manipulation them into being ponds in his game. And Logan was not going to play that part, no matter what Mitchum offered. And at this point he just wanted Mitchum out, - Well, isn't it funny how fast time flies when you are being pushed out the door, dad? Logan got up and signaled for Mitchum to get out.

Mitchum was nothing if not a great strategist and he knew that he wasn't getting further with his son tonight. And that was why he chose to say goodbye and leave as Logan requested.

\- Let's not do this again, Logan added before closing the door behind his father. Mitchum Huntzberger, The Media Modul of the western world.

Logan kept staring at the door. He dug his hands deep into his sweatpants as he just shook his head in disbelieve, - Can you believe what just happened? I have known that man for 39 years, and he still manages to surprise me.

Logan walked to the couch and fell next to Rory, putting his arms around her. Logan's forehead rested against Rory's, and for a while they just sat there in silence.

Rory could feel Logan was getting worked up by the minute. His breathing got quicker, and his body tensed. He didn't say a word. He was too caught up in the thoughts in his head. Knowing Logan for 17 years she was just waiting for him to burst. She had seen it so many times, and she knew from experience that her job here was loving him. Not saying anything. Not trying to tell him that everything would be alright. No.

Suddenly Logan kissed her. Got up from the couch. Emptied his glass of scotch. Poured another. Emptied that one too. Looked at Rory and offered her his hand to get up.

\- It's late. I won't make Davis go run with me now through the streets of Manhattan.

\- But you will make me go to bed with you? Rory looked at him with a grin on her face.

\- I could go act out on work? Logan offered, knowing exactly how this situation would end.

Rory took a few moments pretending to consider the options. Then she pulled Logan down into a searing kiss.

His lips met her lips hard and demanding. His tongue pushed on her lips, begging for her to open and let his tongue in. Hovering over her, making sure not to harm her belly, Logan kissed Rory with explosive passion. Had they been in their old apartment, with no staff, he would have undressed her on the spot and fucked her, right then and there. Logan could have done it now too; He didn't care and there was no staff in the house this late. He knew that Davis, his PPO and the security on guard tonight, was resting in his quarters downstairs, and didn't come to the private part of the house unless call upon. But Rory wasn't that comfortable with the whole security 24/7 yet and Logan knew it. He picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to their master bedroom with the obvious intention of having sex with her.

They had only been boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 days when Logan walked out on Rory, to be alone, after a confrontation with his family. This introvert dealing with feelings hurt Rory and through the years they had worked out strategies for Logan to include Rory instead of shutting her out; Sex being their favorite strategy. Rory felt like she could do something, when they released the feelings together in passionate sex.

Since Leia came around, they had had to figure out more strategies, since sex was not always doable, being pregnant or having a child around. Rory found peace with Logan running with his PPO, as long as he checked in with her before going; Looked into her eyes, kissed her and let her know what was going on.

Putting Rory down on the bed, standing there looking at this beautiful woman, with his twin boys in her belly, full of anger and frustration from his father's words, Logan felt completely overwhelmed. He undressed and crawled into bed to escape to a better place with his wife for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6: Eyes on the road

Chapter 6: Eyes on the road

The Huntzberger residence, Manhattan, Thursday 17th of June 2021

\- Oh, Pierre, my favorite wine-pusher. I can't wait to be able to drink these fine drops again when these two are born. Thank you.

Odette and Pierre arrived about 30 minutes late for dinner at the Huntzberger's. Pierre brought the best French wine from his wine cellar. Odette brought an extraordinary bouquet of sunflowers. Rory was greeted in French with kisses on both cheeks. Logan was finishing up something in his study. Everything was like it used to be.

\- Come on in, Pierre will you please take care of the drinks, then I will get Logan.

\- Oh, Cheri, let me get that work dork of a husband of yours. J'insiste, Odette insisted gesturing for Pierre to have Rory to sit and relax.

Odette knocked at the door to Logan's study, - Logan? puis-je entrer?

\- s'il vous plait

\- Pierre is mixing drinks and getting Rory to relax. Wrapping up, are you?

\- Answering some e-mails about The Correspondent-merge, just wanted it to be there when the CET-workday starts soon.

\- But that isn't what tonight is about, is it?

\- Not at all. We need your thoughts on something that is not really business and not really personal. I would rather wait and present it all over dinner.

-Sure. Viens

Logan logged out and put out the lights, before he closed the door to his study.

After drinks and starters, the steak and fries were served with Pierre's red wine. Rory was the one to initiate the inevitable talk this dinner was all about.

\- Mitchum came to talk to us, some time ago. He wanted to talk about the consequences following his candidacy to governor. He was really straight forward. Well, you know Mitchum, he doesn't sweet-talk anyone. Not even his closest family, Rory took a look at Odette to see if there was any initial reaction, but she was just listening

\- He feels that The Magna is in his way to political power, Logan stated.

\- He didn't say that, Logan

\- But he meant it, Ace!

\- Well he feels that we should sell The Magna in order to protect the family from all the ugliness that might come from politics.

At this point Odette was getting a sense of where this was going, - Merde! You wouldn't do that?

Logan shook his head, - No. We are not gonna let him win this one. We went through too much to get here.

\- Dieu merci, Odette and Pierre both exclaimed in unison.

Both Rory and Logan smiled in relief. It felt good to know for sure, that their partners in crime felt that strongly about this too. This was not easy, and they needed their friends now, both personally and in business. Mitchum had a point, politics did raise the stakes. But that didn't mean that they should let the media control their lives. But knowing Mitchum he would only contribute to making it harder on them.

\- This is a Mitchum Huntzberger Classic, for sure. And yet it surprises me that he would do this.

\- Odette, Mitchum Huntzberger got to be a media mogul due to his ability to take what he wants and destroy whatever comes in his way, Logan states soberly.

Logan knew that Odette knew this and understood this world like he did. But sometimes it helps the situation along to state the obvious for everyone to hear and be reminded.

\- But you are his son, Logan. Not some anonymous no-name standing in his way.

\- I'm not doing what he wants me too, O. He is not in control. He can't handle not being in control. This is basically just an excuse to get me back under his control.

\- This is an act of fear? Seriously, Logan?

\- Fear of not being in control, you could say that. He believes that if he works hard enough and does what is needed, he can take control of everything in this world.

\- One thing is believing that it would be possible to exercise control to that extent. Perusing it is a completely different matter.

As Pierre was listening and taking it all in, the questions started to form in his mind.

\- What is the degree of truth in Mitchum's point? How much is manipulation? How much is real and inevitably? How much can he really make happen, just because he wants to?

\- Unfortunately, there is some truth to the fact we will be more newsworthy. Isolated that is not a problem. But the function and status of politicians is different from the one we know today. Today we are known as business people and socialites. It is likely that what we saw on the Tonight Show on Tuesday, was only the tip of the iceberg. And it is likely that you two will be drawn into it along with us!

Rory tried to explain the best she could. She didn't know a lot about what was coming, but she knew that it most likely would be personal, - The part about the press and the security is not manipulated. The manipulation he is doing is more about his type of answer to this problem than the facts. He is a journalist. He was shortlisted for a Pulitzer in his twenties. This is what he does. He decided to make us feel like we are completely irresponsible if we don't take his offer. Make it look like we are willingly choosing to be the target. He uses fear of something happening to our children, to make us take the decision, he wants us to take.

Logan was completely in awe to Rory's insightfulness to the situation. She saw through Mitchum and his methods like a pro. But still he felt that she was a bit too sober in her judgment, - He can make it happen. He can do whatever he pleases. The question in place is: How will we react to and live with his doing. But that is the question no matter what we do. Making the decision to be on his team, will not be a dance on roses either.

Pierre was watching Rory as Logan spoke. After 5 years of working closely together, he knew that oppression was the one thing that Rory and Logan react to with very different strategies. Logan opted for fight, Rory for flight.

\- What are your thoughts on his manipulation strategies, Rory? Pierre felt great compassion for the girl, who made sure his wife and Logan never had the emotional room to build a relationship, during their engagement. They had always supported each other in all the craziness that came along with their marriages. Love had never been easy on either of them. But they both got to marry the great love of their lives, and for that, they were great full no matter the baggage that came along.

Rory shrugged and looked resigned, - I have a hard time feeling anything, Pierre. I know what is right and wrong, and feeling doesn't help the situation anyway. If we surrender to Mitchum's will then we imprison ourselves on a life sentence. And that is a whole lot worse than fear of the unknown. I basically lean on my husband and hope that his instincts are better than mine. And since he doesn't have twins in his belly to mess up his instincts, I believe that it is the better strategy, Rory said with a wink.

Logan smiled at Rory and kissed her forehead, as he whispered under his breath, - We can do this, Ace. You and I.

As they all sat in silence, with only a soft Sinatra song in the background, Odette and Pierre looked with a mix of love and compassion at their close friends, that had become their family too. They knew that Rory and Logan had made up their mind about this. But they didn't know what was to come for any of them.

After their dessert, they moved on to the living room for Rory to be able to rest better in the couch. Logan had brought out the best scotch and a real coffee with caffeine in it, since Rory couldn't have any alcohol due to the pregnancy.

\- Lorelai, mon Cheri. I know that you want to handle Mitchum with your splendid brain, and I do understand that you would want to make decisions that way. But tell me, what are really the fears of the mother to be? Pierre had his arm protectively placed around her shoulder, and starred into the thin air, at the same nonexcising spot, that Rory looked at.

She didn't say anything for a while. She just sat there all quiet. But after a while, she turned and looked directly into Pierre's eyes, before speaking, - That Mitchum will be in charge of our lives. That he can make a call and decide that Logan have to fly to London in an hour. That he can occupy all Friday nights with family dinners. That he can destroy our family with anything he decides, anytime he pleases.

I don't fear the press. I am the press. I don't fear the public. I am that too. I understand those too. But I fear the mysterious mind and will of Mitchum Huntzberger.

I don't know what our options are, Pierre. But I know that giving Mitchum the power to rule our lives, is not an option.

It was evident to Pierre, that the determination in Rory's eye was real. The one thing in life, that she really feared, was being controlled by Mitchum Huntzberger.

\- Then we will stand strong beside you. We will fight this war together, Rory.

The chapters to come are a lot more fun:

Chapter 7: "Are we not in Stars Hollow anymore?" is the birthday party that Honor and Lorelai are having for Leia. I promise that it will be crasy. Between Lorelai's fantasy and Honors AmEx Black Card great things can happen ;-)

Chapter8: "The thirty-something-party". Is the grown-up party following Leia's birthday party...

Chapter 9: "We are all fools in love". Is about April and Finn.

Chapter 10: "In the meantime". Starts at Rory and Logan's wedding spring 2017 and tells the stories we missed until spring 2021. It will likely become 3 chapters since there are some very good stories hidden in that period of time, we don't want to miss. The wedding, Leia's baptism, a crazy LDB new years party in Great Gatsby style and the budding romance between April and Finn. 


	7. Chapter 7: Are we not in Stars Hollow

Are we not in Stars Hollow anymore?

[In the car in Hartford, Friday the 18th of June 2021]

\- Do you remember the scene in The Sound of Music, when Maria first arrived at the Von Trapp-Villa in Salzburg? Rory asked absently, focusing her eyes on in the beam of light from the Porsche Cayenne.

\- Sure? Logan sent her a quick glance, then redirecting his attention to the road.

\- She felt confident as she danced through Salzburg, but as she stood by the gate she was totally intimidated and said: "Oh, help", only to put an act on and tell herself that she has confidence in herself and go ring the doorbell.

\- I remember. He drove up in front of the Gilmore-Mansion in Hartford, pressing the remote control, as he stopped in front of the gate, waiting for it to open.

\- I always felt like that right here, sitting in the car waiting for the gates to open, Rory explained, turning to look at Logan, - Even now, though this has been ours for 5 years. It is not that I don't like it or don't feel at home when we are here. But when we arrive, like now, I always feel strange... Intimidated? Nervous?

\- I never knew that, Ace, Logan put his hand on her knee as he kissed her cheek, - I always felt very calm seeing the Gilmore-Mansion. I really do love our life in New York City, no doubt about it. But driving up to the Hartford-house has a "coming home"-kind of-feeling to it, Logan drove up to the front door as he turned off the SUV.

\- I'll take Leia to her bed, then I will come down to you, Logan told Rory, looking over his shoulder at Leia sleeping in her car seat.

\- Remember to put on the alarm in her room, Rory asked him.

\- I will, Ace, Logan said softly. He hated when she said things like that, he wouldn't forget, and it felt like she thought that he could forget, when she reminded him. Or maybe it even felt like she thought that he was a bad father. But knowing Rory for 17 years, including her control-freak tendencies, he had once and for all decided to let things like that go. Even more when he was tired on a Friday night after 2-hour driving. 2 or 3 years ago he would have said something, but married life had taught him a lot. Letting little things like that slip uncommented, being one of those things he learned.

When Emily moved to Nantucket after Richard's passing, Rory inherited the Gilmore mansion in Hartford, and had kept it ever since. It held so many memories from her life and she wrote her book GILMORE GIRLS in Richards study. As Rory and Logan married, they always stayed there when they visit friends and family I Connecticut, or if they have business in the area.

A few minutes later Logan closed the door to Leia's room. He took a look into the master bedroom to make sure everything was ready for them to go to bed. Happy to see that the luggage was brought up, the curtains were drawn, and the light was on, he closed the door to walk downstairs again.

On the couch he found Rory sitting with a very worn green paperback edition of The Wizard of Oz and a cup of tea. Sliding down next to her, pulling her into a loving embrace, exhaling deeply as he got settled to release all the stress of the week.

\- Sorry, Rory whispered, caressing his cheek.

\- Sorry?

\- For the baby alarm thing, I don't know why I do that. Reflects, I guess. I know you hate when I do that, Rory explained looking into his eyes.

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, - I know, you know, my lioness. Thanks anyway, he whispered back, kissing her softly.

\- I poured you a glass of Scotch, Rory gestured to the glass on the coffee table with her index finger, - Did she sleep through?

\- Oh, you know me so well, Ace. Thanks. And yes, she did.

Rory leaned into his arms and closing her book in her lap, just taking in the quiet sounds of Logan's breathing and the distant sounds from the maid in the kitchen.

The quietness was soon interrupted by a buzz from Logan's iPhone. Lifting his bottom to stretch out as he tried to get the phone from his pocket, without letting go of Rory, Logan got it, – Honor! He announced, unlocking the iPhone to read the text, - She says to be ready at 9, she will pick Leia up and take her to Stars Hollow in a special transportation. What has she come up with now? Logan groaned while rolling his eyes at his sister's antics.

\- She wouldn't be feeding you your own medication, would she? Mr. Secrets/Grand Gestures-Huntzberger? Rory teased. Logan answered with a growl, as gave her his best glare.

\- You don't mind?

Rory shook her head, - 17 years with Logan Elias Huntzberger in my life has groomed me for this, she winked at him, - And I trust my sister-in-law.

\- Well, I don't, Logan winked back.

\- The last 4 years have interduces you to the concept of worrying, not something you knew of B.L.

\- B.L.? Logan asked, looking a bit confused

\- Before Leia!

\- Ahhhh, he laughed, - True, that little girl gave me something real to worry about

\- I like that you now think twice before parachuting off a cliff, Rory giggled

\- You do now, do you? Logan put his fingers to her side and started tickling her.

\- Stop, stop, stop, please. I will pee, Logan. STOP! Please, Rory pleaded in laughter.

\- Okay, then. Let's get upstairs and get you to a toilet, Logan teased, we can read a bit more in bed if you want to.

He drank the rest of his scotch as he got up and lead Rory to their bedroom.

[The Gilmore-mansion in Hartford, Saturday morning the 19th of June 2021]

\- It was a messenger by the door. He said to give this to Miss Leia, the maid said as she interred the dining room. Leia stared with wide-open eyes at the enormous pink box with a glittery ribbon.

\- A gift from auntie Honor? Leia inquired eagerly.

\- It seems so, Rory answered calmly while trying to get to wipe his hands from jam before opening the box, not really have the biggest success with it.

\- Leia, calm down, nobody is racing you to it, Logan laughed, shaking his head dramatically.

\- Can I please have the gift to open, Miss López, Leia asked politely to the maid. Linda López looked at Logan for permission to give Leia the gift. She was only met by a chuckle from Logan, - Thanks for the confidence, Linda, but I'm man enough to recognize that this is a matter called by my wife, Logan chuckled, looking at Rory for her to make the call.

\- Sure, you can open it, Leia, Rory answered with a soft giggle, - Thanks, Linda, I think you can clear the table now.

Logan got up to help Leia, while Rory stayed seated to finish her tea.

\- A fairy-dress, Leia exclaimed by the sight of the huge amount of tulle and glitter appearing in the box. Logan sat by in one big smile, watching his daughter getting more ecstatic by the second.

\- Can I wear it, daddy? Please? Leia pleaded her farther

\- Auntie Honor would be disappointed if you didn't, honey. Let's go put in on.

As Logan and Leia walked out the dining room, Logan looked back at Rory in one big smile.

Sitting there enjoying the silence, sipping her tea, Rory took a few deep breaths thinking about what Honor and Lorelai have arranged for Leia's birthday today. Her thoughts got interrupted from the buzzing from Logan's iPhone on the table. She reached out for it and smiled when she saw the caller ID.

\- The Huntzberger residence, the Lady of the House speaking, Rory said in a mock-formal tone

\- Uncle Finn speaking, calling to say happy birthday to his darling goddaughter, this fine June morning, Finn answered in the same formal tone.

\- I must disappoint you, Finn. Miss Huntzberger just went upstairs with Mr. Huntzberger and a huge pile of pink tulle and glitter to get ready for her party. A party you are attending, you didn't forget?

\- I am offended, love. I would never forget the most important day of the year, Finns told Rory in a very fake offended tone, - But what is more interesting! Did you say that Huntz went upstairs to dress little-love in a big pile of pink tulle and glitter? Did you take pictures?

Rory chuckled, - Sorry I wish I did. I could swear that he looked like the Giants just won the Superbowl walking up the stairs holding Leia's hand.

\- Who is that daddy-person you talk about, and what did he do to my best mate? Finn laughed, – Well, I actually just wanted to ask Logan where I was supposed to pick April up and at what time she is expecting me?

\- She is at our house, and expecting you at 9.

\- Perfect love, I'll be there! Could you just text me her number, then I'll let her know I'm on my way

\- Well, Finn Morgan, are you trying to trick me into giving you my younger sisters phone number? Do you know she is not a redhead? Rory teased

\- Always, love. You know me too well, Love. So, will you?

\- Only because you actually are her ride to Stars Hollow today. And a little bit because I think she would like for you to have it, Rory added quietly, biding her lip, not knowing if that was meddling in something that was not her business. But she relaxed again when she heard Finn exhale sharply on the other end of the phone, – You think so, love?

\- Sure, and you know it, Finn. See you at 11 in Stars Hollow!

\- See you later, love.

They hang up the phone as Leia storm down the stairs wearing a pink, tulle and glitter, Glinda the good witch of the North-dress swinging her magic glittery wand. Rory snapped a photo with Logan's phone in her hand and sent it to Finn.

\- Now are you a good witch or a bad witch? Rory asked Leia in her most high-pitched Glinda-like-voice.

\- A good witch, Mommy, I'm Glinda, Leia yelled in excitement.

\- And you are the most beautiful good witch in all of Hartford, darling. We should get ready, Logan, will you put the bags in the SUV?

\- Already taken care of, Ace, Logan answered kissing Rory's cheek

\- By the way, Finn called, I told him to pick April up at the house at 9.

\- Perfect. So, let's go see what auntie Honor is up to, Logan responded a bit nervous, taking Leia up carrying her on his arm.

In the driveway Honor was waiting for Leia, dressed in an identical version of the Glinda-dress.

\- Hello birthday girl, Honor squealed, opening her arms for Leia to run into.

\- Hello, auntie Honor. It is my birthday. You send me this dress. I am Glinda. And you are Glinda. Leia was ecstatic and overwhelmed at the same time as she jumped into Honor's embrace.

\- We are both Glinda today, the good witch of the North. You can never have too many good witches, can you? Honor asked Leia, who shook her head very definitely with a serious facial expression.

\- And now we will let Josh take Mommy to Stars Hollow, as we two take the Great Wizard of Oz to Stars Hollow, Honor announced in her most theatrical voice. She handed Logan an emerald green vest and a black top hat, gesturing for him to dress up. Logan smirked at his sister, playing along with the game, seeing how happy Leia was.

Talking Leia by the hand and gesturing for Logan, Rory and Josh to follow, Honor walked to the other side of the big building in front of them. As they get free of the building Rory grabbed Logan's arm as she inhaled loudly in surprise.

A big air balloon ready for take-off, placed in the middle of a football field, - I really do appreciate you driving me, Rory chuckled at Josh.

For the first time this day Leia was standing completely still. Leia and Logan's eyes and mouths were both wide open by the sight of the balloon.

\- Are we going to Kansas? Leia asked Honor in confusion

\- No, darling, Dorothy already went back to Kansas, we are going to the Emerald City. Honor told Leia in a voice full of magic wonders.

\- We are? Leia started jumping up and down

\- We are. You, me and daddy are flying to the Emerald City in this balloon. Mummy and uncle Josh are driving in Daddy's car. They will be waiting for us when we arrive.

[The Dragonfly Inn, Stars Hollow, Saturday the 19th of June 2021]

25 minutes later Josh and Rory pull up in front of the DragonFly. Or at least in front of what used to be referred to as the Dragonfly. This day it was without a doubt a fairytale land called Oz. Rory sat in the car paralyzed, just taking in the sight of Honor and Lorelai's decorations.

In the lawn by the parking lot there was a huge green bouncy castle surrounded by an extravagant amount of emerald green decorations. At the entrance to the bouncy castle a sign saying: "Emerald City".

By the sign, a yellow bricked road started. It went around the bouncy castle, going behind the Inn as it ended in front of the Inn by a fireplace and a gazebo with seating arrangements for all of Leia's guests.

Rory was stunned, to say the least.

\- How did you manage to all this in 3 days, mom? I'm speechless, Rory looked in disbelief at Lorelai.

\- Well, honey, that was no biggie. You left your daughter's birthday party in the hands of the Gilmore-Huntzberger birthday party-planner-service. Number one in Connecticut, Lorelai explained to Rory, - Between Honor and I, we have a ton of ideas, my persuasiveness and Honor's AmEx Black Card. And BINGO: One Wizard of Oz birthday party on the roll.

Rory just chuckled in disbelieve, - I see, I should have known that Mrs. Persuasion and Mrs. AmEx Black Card was an explosive cocktail.

\- But you didn't have time to think about that, Fruit of my loins

Rory turned to Josh, - I'm sorry, Josh, please send your wife's AmEx-bill to my husband, sweet indulgently brother-in-law of mine, Rory announced as she gave Josh's hand a small squeeze.

\- Well Rory, you see; 4 years ago, I made a pact with Leia, to make sure Auntie Honor never fell below the AmEx spending limit. You would not want to lose those Black Card benefits, would you? And today Leia just made sure to keep her end of the bargain for 2021, Josh winked at Rory in a smile.

\- Oh no, that would be terrible. Logan would be so lost without his AmEx concierge service, the free in-flight WIFI or the airport arrival service. I see why you would not risk that, Rory laughed.

\- I see you understand a man's deepest fears, Rory Huntzberger, Josh snickered.

When life as a Huntzberger was a bit too overwhelming to Rory, she could always rely on Josh to joke about all the crazy "needs" you can trick yourself into believing that you have, living with the benefits of a AmEx Black Card and the money to pay the bill every month all your life. Josh comes from new money and his parents had made sure he knew the value of them and how to live a worthy life on less than $50K a month as they made the billions. A thing Logan and Honor never had to learn.

The Air Balloon landed softly in the lawn behind the Dragonfly Inn, with Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Josh, April and Finn as an audience.

Finn quickly got Leia out onto the lawn to see the Emerald City, as Logan jumped. Josh elegantly maneuvered Honor in a huge pink tulle-gown out of the Air Balloon. And like that the fairytale could begin.

\- Come on, let's jump the Bouncy Castle, Auntie April invited all exited, taking Leia by the hand to the bouncy castle. But standing there so close to the huge Emerald green castle filled with air, Leia felt overwhelmed, - No, I don't want to, Auntie April, Leia cried with tears silently running down her cheeks.

\- Really? Glinda will not inter the Emerald City? April tried luring her into the getting on the bouncy castle

\- Oh, come on little-love, play with uncle Finn! Finn tried. Finn took April by the hand and onto the bouncy Castle, as they started jumping and laughing, hoping it would make Leia come up. But Leia refused to go.

\- Please don't cry, Princess, Honor called. Honor felt her heartbreak watching the tears running down Leia's cheeks. So, Honor decided to move Leia's attention to make sure she had fun on her birthday.  
\- Let's follow the Yellow Bricked Road? Honor suggested. And like incantations Leia smiled as she took Auntie Honors hand, - Follow the yellow bricked road? Leia asked

And like that Honor and Leia stepped onto the Yellow bricked road to see what mighty adventures it might lead to.

As Leia took the whole scenery in, she saw the fireplace and her Uncle Colin building a bonfire.

\- Uncle Colin, Uncle Colin, Uncle Colin, can we make smores? Please?

\- Hello, princess Leia, Colin yelled opening his embrace for the little birthday girl in her pink tulle-gown, - Well, that sounds just perfect. But in order to make smores, we need to light the fire.

\- So, get moving, uncle Colin, Leia demanded

\- Well, aren't we a feisty little one? Colin joked, - But Leia, fire is quite dangerous, we might not want to make one right now without you daddy to help us.

\- You really don't have a lot of courage, don't you Uncle Colin? Leia told him in her most precocious tone, as Colin tried to hide his chuckle.

\- I'm a lawyer, princess, I live in constant fear, Colin smirked.

\- Let's light a fire together, it will be one less minute you haven't lived, Uncle Colin, Leia looked at him with pleading eyes.

\- Really? You will be the death of me young Miss Huntzberger, Colin smirked shaking his head, - So, come here little princess, help me light the matches.

As everyone sat by the fireplace eating smores, Robert and Juliet drove up the driveway in Roberts brand new Ferrari.

\- That is a really nice car, Uncle Robert, Leia complimented Robert's car. Did Auntie Juliet buy that for you?

\- Ouch, that hurt, princess Leia. Please don't break Uncle Roberts heart by saying things like that

\- Oh, I'm sorry, Uncle Robert. I didn't mean to break your heart, Leia said all full of shame.

\- Don't worry, darling, Robert has no heart for you to break, Colin explained jokingly, hoping that it would make Leia feel better.

\- Then we will have to ask my daddy to give you a heart, Uncle Robert. You could go with me and Colin to talk to him.

\- That sounds perfect, Leia, let's go see your daddy, Robert agreed.

Leia took Colin and Robert by their hands as she explained, - We just need to follow the yellow bricked road!

And like with Rory, neither of the two men had ever been able to say no to Leia, so they just followed Leia's lead, like they used to follow Logan's.

Leia was just ecstatic as she walked along the yellow path that was arranged specially for the party. She held their hands in suspense for what might be around the corner. Back in front of the Inn there was arranged for a play area with all kinds of activities for kids, since they came I all ages at this party. Dave being the oldest at 17, Leia being the youngest at 4.

Everybody had gathered at the play area with their drinks waiting for Leia to bring back Colin and Robert. Logan, Rory, Finn and April sat down in a launch area in the shade as they small talked about Finn giving April a ride from NYC to Stars Hollow.

\- Uncle Finn, are you drinking already, this is a party for kids! Leia stated I her most determined voice, putting her hands to her hips. Logan was about to burst from laughter when he turned to Rory in amusement, - I thought you said she was the spitting image of a the Huntzberger? Now I think that she might have a bit of the Gilmore genes too.  
\- Hey, be nice, Rory pouted, - And I really do think that this is what she got from Shira, Rory continued in a mocking tone.

\- Daddy, you must tell Finn that he cannot drink and look at girls at my birthday party, Leia pleaded her farther.

\- Oh, honey, I will, Logan promised her, - Finn, you cannot drink and look at girls at your goddaughter's birthday party, Logan scolded his old friend, - That girl is half Gilmore, you really don't want to mess with that.

\- No worries, Little love, can we go get a pink slush ice then? Finn smiled a Leia

\- If my daddy will let us, Leia told Finn very conscientiously

\- Daddy? Finn asked Leia, pretending to be shocked at that statement.

Leia giggled as she changes her answer, - Well, Mummy, I guess

Leia and Finn look at Rory with wide eyes, silently asking for permission to get pink slush ice.

Finn, April, Logan and Rory all laughed at this charade insinuating that Rory is the one to make all calls regarding, Leia. Something everyone knew was not true. Though Rory external appeared to be the decisionmaker of the family, they were very equal parents. They just practice good leadership and had each their areas of expertise and decision-making. But among friends, it was a standing joke that they should ask Rory, not Logan.

\- Sure, let the kids have their slush ice, Rory told Finn and Leia, hushing them to the slush ice machine.

Finn put up a big smile, taking Leia's hand to go get their slush ice.

Rory, Logan and April were watching the interaction between Finn and Leia, as they went to get their pink slush ice. Leia chose a gold-glitter straw and Finn helped her fill the cup and put on the lid.

\- Watching the 183 cm tall CEO with a pink slush ice with a glitter straw, and a 4-year-old birthday girl I pink tulle, giggle in secrecy, was just not something you would have imagined back at Yale 15 years ago, - Rory said in a soft voice

\- Not really, Logan agreed

April looked first at Finn and Leia, then at Rory and Logan, - Finn is good with that little niece of mine, she stated

\- Yeah, gotta love Finn, Rory told April, as Logan nodded silently in agreement.

\- Who would have thought that Finn was the one good with children, Logan smirked

\- Come on, Little-Love, let me hold your cup as you go sit by Auntie April.  
Finn sat down on the couch next to Leia and gave her back her slush ice. Leia immediately started to drink it.

\- Ouch Daddy, it hurts, Leia cried with a hand to her forehead, looking all scared at her daddy

\- Let me take that, Finn told Leia as he took back her slush ice, - It is called brain freeze.

\- Don't you get brain freeze, Uncle Finn? Leis sniffled

\- Now, that would require a brain, wouldn't it? Colin and Robert jump in on the conversation in unison.

\- Do you not have a brain? Leia asked Finn in confusion, – The Wizard can get you a brain, just like Scarecrow, Uncle Finn, she assured him.

\- Well, that sounds mighty perfect, Little-Love, Off to Oz with us! Finn got up with a determined look, taking Leia by the hand, both ready to take off to Oz.

\- We will follow the Yellow Bricked Road, Leia told Finn, Colin and Robert, – And the three 39-year-old businessmen joined the birthday girl, getting ready with her to go on a journey to Emerald City, by following the Yellow Bricked Road.

\- And like this it begins, Colin stated, – I will join this little beauty in the quest for courage

\- For a heart, Robert added

\- For a brain, Finn concluded.

\- And my gifts, Leia announced

Everyone laughed and the four ventured out on their quest to enter the Emerald City and talk to the wizard of Oz.

When the 3 adventurers came to the gates of the Emerald City, Logan had 3 tasks for them to get their wishes. In ceremonial attitude he handed them each an envelope to open.

Colin was the first one to open and read the task

For Colin to get his courage Leia and Colin must make pancakes over the fire.

\- That is not a hard task, Uncle Colin, we can do that, Leia comforted Colin the best she knew how, - What does you task say, Uncle Robert?

Robert opened and read the card, - Leia must help Robert make one new friend today.

\- Oh! Leia exclaimed, - Who don't you know already?

\- Auntie April? Colin asked, trying to help

Leia was excited about that, - I know Auntie April, I can help you make friends with her

\- What is your task, Uncle Finn?

\- We have to make a drawing of this party together, Little-Love

\- That sounds fun! Do you want to hear my plan? Colin and I get the pancakes started, and in the meanwhile Finn, April and Robert will set up the things for painting. When the pancakes are done, I will sit with Finn, April and Robert to paint, and Finn and I will help Robert make friends with April. Sounds good?

Everybody looked at Leia in awe, she was a Huntzberger alright. Her leadership skills and organization skills all blooming at 4.

Finn wasn't sure he liked the idea of Robert getting to know April, but he couldn't very well go against Leia's plan, so he agreed to the plan along with the others.

When Leia reported back to Logan, that all 3 tasks were completed, she was so proud, - So can we get our wishes now?

\- You sure can. And then Logan gave Colin, Robert and Finn their Courage, heart and brain, just like the wizard does in the movie. Leia was in awe of this whole fairytale and she nearly forgot that she was to receive her birthday gifts too.

Colin, Robert and Finn helped her with the mountain of birthday gifts, and when they were all unwrapped, they took her for a jump on the bouncy castle.

A/N:

The next chapter will take off as this chapter ends. It is mainly about the party that the grown-ups have when Leia goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The thirty-something-party

Chapter 8: The thirty-something-party

[The Dragonfly Inn, Stars Hollow, Saturday the 19th of June 2021]

\- So, those two, will they only need one room tonight?

The evening breeze made the pink-flowered dress skirt slide up and show the long slim legs of the blonde beauty. Even at the age of 39 she could make a career out of modeling any day, if it wasn't for the fact that she was Rory and Logan's highly cherished Head of Marketing at The Magna. Not that she needed to work. She was born a Vanderbilt, for G**'s sake. And she was a McCrae by marriage. Working was always 100% optional for Stephanie.

As Rory and Stephanie stood there on the big lawn in front of the Dragonfly Inn, they put their arms around each other, hugging sideways. This made Rory very happy, but at the same time even more like an elephant. Wearing flat red ballerinas and a baby blue maternity dress in China silk, standing so close to Steph in her beautiful Elsa Adams dress with pink flowers and lace edges they bought on their last trip to Copenhagen, topped by 100 mm high white Louboutin's.

Not that Rory would wear Elsa Adams and Louboutin's at her daughter's 4-years birthday party, pregnant or not. She was never going to be that much of a high society wife, but being 6-month-pregnant with twins, the inferior feeling is there anyhow.

Standing there together with her friend, getting caught up in the scenery in front of them, Rory noticed a very warm feeling sneak in on her.

Right there by the little IKEA Kids-size coloring-table, that Honor had put in the lawn at Leia's event of a birthday party, was this group of three. Three people that filled her heart with love.

The three of them sit on little stools around the little table all immersed in making one big watercolor painting of a colorful birthday cake.

Her super smart, 28-year-old, MIT-graduate, stepsister. Looking like a million dollars sitting there in the evening light, dressed in a short summer dress in a fuchsia color. Her dark curly hair, loosely collected by a headband with a cute flamingo print, hanging down her shoulders. She has completely changed the geeky appearance, she had, when Luke first got to know her. Her glasses are gone, and she has grown into a very attractive, very well-educated woman. Even though everybody else present had a degree from an Ivy League university, she could out-smart any of them, anytime.

On another little red stool, busy coloring, was a highly successful, 39-year-old, a businessman with a schoolboy grin on his face. Sitting there in that little kid stool made his knees come up under his chin, being twice the size to fit this kid's furniture. His signature dark curly surfer hairstyle hadn't changed for more than a decade, maybe even two decades. Despite his high profiled job as the CEO of the worldwide family hotel business, and his corner office in a very expensive address in New York City, he had kept the boyish signature Aussie look.

This very attractive man was one of the three musketeers. Together with Colin and Logan the three of them have been friends for more than 25 years. Supporting each other through good times and bad.

Last but not least, her little 4-year-old birthday-girl with big shining hazelnut colored eyes, just like her father. Auntie Honor had bought a cotton candy-colored tulle dress spread with pearls, shimmer and shine for her to wear, with a matching crown and a magic wand with a gemstone star on top. And despite all the glitter, this dress was now also covered in frosting and watercolors. Leia sat there on the little red stool looking overjoyed and like that she fit perfectly into this idyllic picture.

The whole scenery was just so filled with joy, and Rory just cannot comprehend it at all. It was just one big picture of overwhelmingly good feelings. Well, I guess that the pregnancy hormones didn't do anything to ease the feelings either.

One thing was to see Leia's big eyes full of admiration and joy, when she interacted with her maternal aunt and her godfather, that would make any mother ecstatic, pregnant or not. But at the same scenery seeing her stepsister and her beloved friend, not just play with Leia, but also having an adult game going on between them; That made her eyes go wet.

The way April got Leia to put blue paint on Finn's nose tip. The stars in their eyes when they laugh together with Leia for no apparent reason. The splashing on her with a wet brush. The way he gently stroke her at any opportunity given. The energy between them. The way they obviously thought, that no one would notices what was going on between the two of them or didn't care.

Stephanie smiled at Rory to make her answer her question, but not showing if she asked about this, finding it alarming or good.  
And one can never know with Steph. She loves matchmaking and she believes that she is put in this world with the purpose to meddle in all potential love affairs. But you could never know what she would think when her good lifelong-friend, who is notoriously known for being a playboy with commitment phobia, and her closest friend's 10-year-younger stepsister, might hook up.

\- So really Rory, those two, are they a thing? Stephanie prompted Rory for an answer

\- Well, Rory tried hesitantly, looking back at her friend, - They could be.  
\- I think that I hope they will be, Rory told Steph, and then she looked up with a big smile at the woman who had been her closest friend in life and business for the last 5 breathless years.

\- Okay, Steph nodded her head, putting a big smile up, - I think that I like, that you hope so, she giggled. Rory joined in on the giggling, and the two of them lock eyes for a bit, before the silence again took over.

Steph was the one to break the silence, - And is this a new thing, or why didn't I hear about it?

\- It is a very fragile, caring and tender thing, and not my thing to be the one to share, Rory's eyes meet Steph's eyes, silently asking for understanding.

After a while, Steph nodded and smiled back.

\- It is somehow ironic, that we stand here together, all married and in good carriers, looking at someone else starting to figure out love, at all that comes with it. That was us for a very long time, Rory thought to herself.

\- I really want happiness for the both of them, Rory whispered as if it was a deep secret.

Watching him move a straw of brown curly hair to behind her ear, sending her a big smile, Steph had one more question, - And Logan knows about this? She stared at Rory as if the answer was hidden in her face somewhere.

\- NOPE, Rory replied, looking up in a big "I'm in trouble"-laugh.

The sentimental moment was over, and Rory turned around to walk to Logan, Robert, and Colin. Leaving Steph to observe Finn, April, and Leia without her.

Putting her arms around her husband's back, leaning her head to his chest. Feeling the familiar warmth from his strong embrace, Logan put his arm around her and kisses her hair.

Logan, Colin and Robert were standing up on the lawn, looking into the fireplace, where they all cooked pancakes a few hours ago. They were talking about the merge with The European Correspondent. Rory just stood there resting, not really listening, just smelling the calming, well-known fragrance of her man, and observing the birthday party of her 4-year-old, turning into a "thirties-something party".

\- So, you guys, we are gonna get home now. It has been the best day, good to see you. You look stunning, Rory, Sookie interrupted Rory's thoughts with her speed talking.

\- Oh, Sookie, thank you for all the food and everything. You are the best, Rory told her mother's best friend, - And you too Jackson. Please come visit us in Manhattan anytime, okay? She continued as she reached out to say goodbye to Sookie's husband.

\- Oh yes really, please do. I'm sure Martha would have a blast going all Rebecca Bloomwood with Rory and her Black Card on 5th Avenue, Logan laughed, shaking Jacksons hand goodbye

\- Not sure who that Rebecca-girl is, but anything that will include any credit card and New York City will work for Martha, Jackson laughed back, - but oh my, 14-year-old girls. You have no idea, what you are in for, Jackson pointed at Logan in a wink.  
Logan smiled at Jackson, deciding not to comment on that. He knew that his wife would not appreciate any comment on how he had known enough girls to take pleasure in swiping his Black Card, to have a pretty good idea of what he would be in for.

Martha and Davey started quarreling even before the 4 of them got to the blue Prius, to go home.

Rory put her arms around Logan's waist, pointing to the lawn,- look at those three, that is you and our twins 12 years from now, pointing at Steve, Kwan and Zack.

\- I'd like that, Logan said quietly into her hair, kissing her on the top of the head, snuggling his nose in her hair.

\- I was thinking, seeing Colin go all domestic making pancakes with the kids earlier. Do you think we need to worry about getting a substitute for marketing, anytime soon? Rory smirked at Logan.

\- Maybe we should keep our eyes open, Logan laughed looking at Colin and Stephanie, his life-long friend and exceptionally good Head of Marketing, bringing food back into the kitchen together.

Rory grabbed Logan's left arm, looking at the Rolex she got him for their 1-year wedding anniversary, - 7 o'clock! Wow, time really flies, doesn't it?

\- Mmmm, Logan said affirmatively, – So, I was thinking, that darling sister if mine, she really has too much time on her hands, or too much money for her own good, doesn't she?

Looking out at the emerald green Bouncy Castle, the left-over pancakes by the fireplace, the colorful decorations, the meadow of a thousand daisies, the air balloon and all the hats and wands and everything else, Rory had to agree.

\- This has been an extraordinary Instagram-worthy 4-year-old birthday party, Rory laughed, - And being here with you today. Now standing here watching Lane's husband and twins go crazy on the bouncy castle, Rory looked up at Logan, - That is not at all how I imagined my life should be, she paused, - But it feels pretty perfect, if I might say so.

As a tear ran down her cheek, for the second time within an hour, Logan kissed it away, pushing her chin up with his index finger, caressing her lower lip with his thumb, - Oh, Ace…. , he whispered softly.

Standing there on the porch of the Dragonfly Inn, locking eyes for a while, their lips met in a soft kiss full of this special feeling, only parents can experience, when they witness their children in pure happiness.

Letting go of her lips, Logan leaned his forehead against Rory's and like that they just stood there, quietly observing their friends and family.

But the quietness is soon over.

\- Gabriela! Timóteo! Come say goodbye to Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger. NOW!

\- Geeeez, Paris, you are scaring the life out of a pregnant woman here, Rory laughed at her old friend, - So, Gaby and Timo, did you have fun? I hope to see you soon. Please come visit us soon.

\- Goodnight, Mrs. Huntzberger. Goodnight Mr. Huntzberger, Gabriela curtseys very formally

Bending down, giving Gabriela a big Logan Huntzberger-smile, he whispered secretively, - If your mom didn't scare me so much, I would ask you to call me Logan, looking up and winking at Paris.

\- Goodbye, both of the kids yell and smile as they ran to the car.

Shaking her head, Paris said to Logan, - You just will never grow up, will you? She shrugged as she turns around walking after the kids to her white AUDI SUV in the parking lot.

As Logan and Rory walked towards the lawn to be with their guests, Lane came up next to Rory,

\- Do you guys think they will ever come down again from the sugar high, Sookie's birthday cake caused? Lane asked, putting a hand on Rory's bag, hugging her sideways

\- You could send them to Mrs. Kim's on a linseed diet for a week or two, that might do the trick? Rory suggested.

\- Yeah, that might do the trick, Lane had an impressed look, when her eyes met the blue eyes of her best friend since kindergarten. And then they laugh.

\- It has been a fun party; we had a really good time. Now I will see if my own Korean-mom-skills will allow me to get those three boys home with me, Lane joked, - See you guys.

Since all kids, but Leia, has gone home or to bed now, the whole setting changed to a calmer pace.

Colin was the one to break Rory's thoughts, - So, Huntz, maybe we should get that pregnant wife of yours into the couch with her feet up.

Logan looked down at Rory, smiling and nodding, - You know, I think that is a good idea. Come on, Logan put his hand on the small of Rory's bag, turning around to lead her back towards the main entrance of The Dragonfly Inn. Colin and Robert following them.

Walking only a few steps Logan, Robert and Colin made a full stop, simultaneously. All stirring disbelievingly at the kid's table where Leia was sitting coloring toddler portraits of a birthday cake, the sun, Paul Anka and her father's sports car.

As on count they all turn their heads to Rory, all with their mouths wide-open, looking like they just saw Juliet eat a carbs for the first time since 1995.

Rory smirked as she waited for them to say or do something. It took a few moments, but then Robert broke the silence asking, - So, Dorothy, are we not in Kansas anymore?

Rory tilted her head, looking at the 3 of them, with a smirk, - Well, maybe if Dorothy takes off these ruby shoes until tomorrow, the wizard, lion and tinman will just let us all stay in Oz for tonight?

They all look at each other with big eyes, silently nodding between them and deciding that staying Oz was fine by them. For tonight at least.

And then everybody walked towards the Dragonfly Inn living room.

Getting to the coloring-table, Colin looked at the scenery. Then deciding to say nothing. So, he picked up Leia up, - Come on princess Leia, it is late now. Grandma will take you to bed now.

Leia willingly let her Uncle Colin pick her up and didn't even protest to the fact that she had to go sleep soon, - Will you tell me story, uncle Colin? The 4-year-old asked, looking at Colin with big brown pleading eyes, bouncing her chestnut ponytail from side to side.

\- I will, little princess, Colin smiled to her, - I will tell you the story about this very pretty, little-town, American brunette, with big blue eyes. She got the most beautiful red magic shoes from a good witch, and the witch told her to follow this magic road to get to what her heart desired.  
On her journey along the magic road she met a lot of people. Not all good, not all bad.

She met people that had no heart, no brain and no courage. Despite all their shortcomings she had the ability to let them into her journey and heart. To look for what they dreamed of along her side.

Through good times and bad they manage to get to the end of the road.  
In the magic city at the end of the road she talked to a great man, and he told her that he could not help her, but her red shoes could.  
And then she realized, that she had what she needed to fulfill her dream all along.

And like her, so will you follow your magic road, Princess Leia. And right now, that road leads to grandma Lorelai's bed. And another day, I will tell you about how Lion got his courage.

\- And I will tell you about how Tinman got his heart, Roberts told her, winking and pinching her cheek.

Leia put her head on Colin's shoulder as he took her to the car, and even before he put her in the car seat in Lorelai's car, she was fast asleep.

\- And since he seems to have lost his mind, Robert said gesturing to Finn, - I guess Scarecrow can tag along the little girl's journey, to get a brain, His hand meets Colin's in a high five and a big grin.

\- Well you two, please make sure my Inn is suitable for guest again tomorrow, Lorelai joked as she drove off, to go get the birthday girl to bed.

Colin and Robert laugh and decide not to answer that one, watching Lorelai driving off in the Jeep.

Still standing behind Finn, looking at Colin and Robert, Logan put his hand on Finn's shoulder, patting it. Giving him and April a friendly smile, while turning around walking to the entrance,

\- So, Finn, poker?

\- Always, mate. Be right in, Finn replied, not taking his eyes off April

Walking to the door Rory gave Logan's hand a few heartfelt squeezes. Sometimes the last 17 years, Finn really did grow up. And so, did Logan Huntzberger, she thought to herself.

\- What? Logan asks

\- I just really love you a lot, Mr. Huntzberger

\- Coffee, Rory?

\- Will Shira Huntzberger check in to a spa, if I told her that Logan has enrolled Leia to a public elementary school? Rory asked, stirring disbelievingly at Honor, though with a smirk just under the surface.

\- So that is a yes to coffee? Honor laughed, placing a big coffee mug in front of her sister-in-law.  
\- Well, and yes to that too. But only if she survives the heart attack it will cause, Honor winked to Rory.

\- Oh my, Rory. Please, please, please promise that whenever you break that news to her, I'm there, Honor laughed loudly to her stomach cramped.

Rory, Honor, Steph, Juliet and April were having drinks and coffee in the seating arrangement in the living room at the Dragonfly Inn. Stephanie was the usual party girl #1, speed talking and mixing cocktails. This "thirties-something-afterparty" was on a roll.

\- And for you, April? Stephanie asked. She was pouring another round of Cosmopolitans to everyone but Rory. April nodded absent-mindedly and pointed to her empty cocktail glass on the table. April had tucked herself in a big green armchair, under a woolen blanket with her shoes off, sitting on her legs. Her longing eyes were only on Finn by the poker table; She was totally fallen into spells.

An inner battle in April was raging. She was pulled towards Finn by this unbelievable force, she could not comprehend and could not fight. A force that made her smile more, flip her hair, bide her lip and be extremely aware of how she looked and what she said.

But at the same time, she felt like a fool. She is highly intelligent and independent, but today all she could think of was: "What is he thinking?" "What is he saying?" "How can I be near him?" "How do I get a chance to hold his hand?" "Will he kiss me?" "Should I kiss him?"  
This was most definitely not within the comfort zone of Nobel prize winner in spe.

Having witnessed this mutual flirt between April and Finn all day, Stephanie's inner matchmaker was about to burst. As she handed April her refilled cocktail she bent to whisper into April's ear, - Take this and go sit by him, darling.

April looked puzzled at Steph, but as Steph took the woolen blanket off of her and gestured the direction towards Finn with her head, April hesitantly got up. She gave Steph a questioning look, but Steph just smiled to April, nodding reassuringly.

April walked to the poker table, feeling very unsure of herself. She felt Stephanie's eyes burning in her back, and that made her keep walking. But doing what she was asked to do, also felt very dangerous, risky and uncomfortable. Her brain and her feelings were conflicting and ruminating big time right now. What if he didn't openly welcome her? What if he just wanted to be let alone to play poker with the guys? What if the other guys didn't want her there? Okay, this was just plain stupid, Logan would always make her feel welcome. And like that April's mind was spinning, making her doubt everything she knew and felt, trying to make her not take the risk of being rejected and hurt. Trying to make her not put her heart out there. But then again, who was she kidding? Her heart was already out there, all ready to be broken.

As she walked up behind Finn, she just placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, in a shy and cautious gesture. Being the experienced gentleman [and playboy] that he is, Finn elegantly had her swiped into his lap within seconds, and with that appreciatively gesture all the awkwardness and hesitation that April felt, were instantly gone.

This whole afternoon, they have been together having fun, talking or playing with Leia. He was smart and fun. He has perspectives on life, she had never even considered. He quotes Lady Gaga and Kierkegaard. He asks her questions, that are both earthy and philosophical at the same time.

Well, he did graduate from an Ivy League School, and he is the owner of Morgan hotels, [a multibillion-dollar international business]. So, I guess he should be smart, April thought to herself. But since all April had heard of Finn before was, that he liked parties, scotch, redheads, and any good time for that matter, and that he was Logan's best friend. She had never thought about how interesting and smart he was. She never truly talked to him before, besides that day with Rory in February in NYC, her birthday dinner at Rory and Logan's, and now today.

April's thoughts were abruptly brought to an end by Logan, - AWW! And now you are just mocking me, Logan exclaimed in a smirk, throwing his cards on the table. 2 hours into a game of poker, and Logan, Finn, Colin, Robert and Josh, accompanied by a bottle of fine scotch, were wrapping it up.

\- So, do you know anything of this game, love? Finn asked April.  
\- You mean except from what I've seen in Casino Royale, April answered winking to Finn.

\- Well, if 007 was here he would know that I really need an ace right now.

\- Hey, hey, hey, one sister at the time, Logan dunk-joked smirking at the two lovebirds.

\- Really, Logan? That is supposed to be funny.? Finn said with sky-facing eyes, - Don't mind your brother-in-law, Love, it is the scotch talking, Finn said to April, putting her hair behind her ear. April gave him a little smile, feeling rather shy about the attention on her and Finn.

\- Don't be shy, Finn whispered into her ear, putting his cards on the table, - I'm out, he exclaimed to the guys, while getting up taking April by the hand, walking back to the couches. Finn sat down in the armchair, pulling April down in his lap, – Hi there, he said, looking into her deep brown eyes. April blushed as a smile widened on her face.

Sitting there sideways into Finn's lap, with his long strong arms around her, April felt about as overwhelmed as a High School freshman finding out that the prom king was interested in her. Even though it was only a few hours ago they sat with Leia and had the best time together with her, April had completely lost all confidence in what was between her and Finn during the 2 hours the poker game had been going on. But within the last minutes that had turned 180 degrees again. She was there on his lap in the big armchair right now, feeling a million butterflies in her stomach. Safe and nervous at the same time. But above all reinsured and confident in the fact that he felt something too.

Sitting there together, listening to the girls' conversation about Stephanie's Elsa Adams dress, she bought when she was in Copenhagen on business with Rory last spring, Finn's fingers calmly found April's hand. He started to spin her rings and strike her hand gently. His lips were only a few cm from her cheek, and the sound of his breathing was basically right in her ear. In the background somewhere they still hear Juliet and Steph discuss if Copenhagen or Stockholm was the better place to buy designer cloth. But the common attention between Finn and April had drifted off to someplace without words; An abstract place between their eyes and their hands. And sometime between that and Honors opinion on Princess Madeleine's favorite Scandinavian designers, Finn's fingers had intertwined with April's.

The girls did their best to keep focus on their talk, and of April and Finn. They really didn't want to make April back out now. Even Stephanie, who would normally get out of her way to embarrass Finn, acted as an impersonation of discretion. And like that [in between discussions on weather a half-loop stitch on china silk would pucker or not - and if Stephanie's Louboutin's were the perfect tone of white for the dress] this Inn, filled with friends and family, was merely the matrix for love in spe.

As the rest of the guys finish up their poker game, Colin put on some Rosemary Clooney music, and sent a wink to Rory. Rory could not stop herself from laughing, - So, no Tango tonight, Colin? Rory smirked. Colin sent her a knowingly look, and then he grabbed Stephanie by the arm to get up and dance, – Ohhhh, Steph exclaimed in surprise, - Let me put my cosmopolitan down before I spill it, hon, she laughed. And then the two of them were off dancing and laughing.

Steph and Colin had been together since college. Despite a rocky start back at Yale, with a lot of on/off and a lot of passionate fighting and passionate makeup sex, got married in 2008. This was 2 years before Colin took over as the CEO of McCrae Law in New York.

Colin is – like Logan and – born to be the family heir. Being the heir is a fact and a destiny. A destiny that came with a plan. A plan that he would go to expensive private boarding prep-schools, go to Yale, study law, go to grad school, work with his father, marry a suitable girl who was raised to be the supporting wife, produce a male heir and when time was due, be taking over the family law firm.  
Colin was kicked out of a number of boarding schools, he had been in trouble with the police a number of times, had a serious problem with randomly buying expensive things as he got bored and was a notorious snob. But in the end, he fulfilled what was required of him, and he was now happily married, he was the best father of three beautiful Vanderbilt-McCrae-kids and a highly successful Lawyer.

Stephanie was the spitting image of the requirements from the McCrae's. She was a Vanderbilt and raised to be nothing but the supporting wife. Steph graduated from Yale the same year as Logan, with a BA in marketing and brand management. She worked with GiGi New York for 2 years before getting married. But she always knew that marriage came with obligations, and for her that was natural, and she thrived in that role. As the perfect wife she is, she delivered an heir 9 month after the wedding. The McCrae's live in NYC with their 3 children; Cornelius (12), Laura (10) and Anthony (9).

But 5 years ago [in 2016], when Logan and Rory needed a loyal and competent Head of Marketing at the Magna, she didn't hesitate for a second. She was there from day one, and she has never looked back. Somehow Steph manages to joggle being a loving mom, good wife and having a high profiled career, and for 5 years she has been Rory's closet friend and supporter.

Robert walked to dim the lights in the living room of the Inn, and then he followed Colin's example. Robert took a theatrically bow to Juliet and formally asked her for a dance. Being a bit tipsy already, Juliet slipped a girlish giggle as she agreed to dance with her boyfriend. And all of a sudden, the talking-party had turned into a dancing-party.

Logan got down in the opposite end of the couch where Rory sat, - Come on hon, hand me your feet and let me give them a massage, he offered. An offer Rory happily took him upon.

As she let her red ballerinas slip off her feet and onto the floor, she tiredly turned her whole body to lay back on the couch, putting her feet in Logan's lap. Sinking down with a long exhale, letting the cushion hug her tighter for each inch she let herself go deeper. Logan helped her sit comfortably and took off her white ankle socks as he started slowly rubbing her sore feet with his warm hands.

\- Oh honey, don't ever stop that, Rory whispered silently with her mouth, sending her husband dirty looks. Logan winked at her, saying in a sarcastic tone, - That could be arranged, Leia is at your mother's, remember.  
\- Oh please, do take me to your Red Room of Pain then, Mr. Grey, Rory acted out in a theatrical very intended sexy way, leading her to giggle. As Logan responded with his very best Christian Grey look, they both crack up in a self-ironic laughter.

They both know very well, that even if they both manage to stay awake long enough for the other one to get undresses and get into bed, and get by the initial kisses, the sex would be very limited, gentle and slow, and nothing that would ever be described in 50 shades of Grey. They both felt totally confident in their emotional and sexual relationship and laughing at the whole situation. With a 4-year-old and twins on their way it was easy to accept, that somethings didn't come easy right now.

In the green chair on the other side off the table Finn and April were small talking, - So really? The best cosmopolitans in Connecticut and the hottest Louboutin's of the spring collection, you girls really are making the Nobel prize shortlist this year, aren't you? Finn teased April quietly with a smirk, while nuzzling her neck with his thumb.

\- Oh p-lease, we are so much going to Oslo in December, world peace and climate changes are so last year, April said rolling her eyes. A little unison giggle came from them both, as a confidential atmosphere developed between them. But the giggling stopped instantly as Finn rested his forehead against Aprils.

The pressure above her eyes, that he provided with his forehead was firm and calming. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to try to look inside herself for the courage to let go of her academic, overthinking mind and just be in the moment. Feeling the softness and warmth of his skin against hers. Hearing his warm and slightly rapid breath so close. Smelling his masculine fragrance. As she opened her eyes, she looked right into his blue ones. As they sat there, their eyes lock and they both felt the energy changing between them. Well maybe not so much change, as increase.

Sitting there in Finn's lap, with his lips hovering over hers, feeling his body, very caught up in the moment, April was almost out of breath. She felt like her heart stopped beating and the world stopped turning around. His beautiful eyes stared back right into hers. And as Rosemary Clooney sang "Your arms opened wide and closed me inside. You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly", her mind had a full stop, as his experienced lips touched hers for the first time.

\- OH. My. GOD., April thought to herself, -This man really knows what he is doing! Her body relaxed and she surrendered into whatever may come. Wanting and expecting more.

At first his kisses were light, soft and gentle, as Finn tried to feel if she was with him. Not that he really had any doubt, the whole day had been electrified and been leading up to this moment. She would have pulled away from him long ago, if this was not what she wanted. And as expected she confirmed by placing her lips over his upper lip, forming her lips around his, caressing it gently. He followed her lead by doing the same for her lower lip.

As the kiss deepened, he opened his mouth a little more, gently putting his tongue to her lips, silently asking for permission to enter. Feeling her mouth open, he slid his tongue in a little bit, looking for the tip of her tongue. As the two tongues found each other, they let them tangle gently by the tips, as they got to know each other.

Finn broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes, saying nothing. This girl was so much younger than him. Not that he hadn't been with twenty-something-girls before. He had. Actually, it would be impossible to count them. But this one was special. Not "stop eating the past"-special, but something more than anyone he had ever met. She had this "je ne sais quoi". She was highly intelligent in a cool way. She was interesting to talk to and listen to. She was fun. She was "Rory-special". He needed to be sure, that she was with him on this, Finn's mind was spinning with lust and protectiveness at the same time.

As blue eyes meet brown, in the shelter of the darkness, a little gasp came from April. She is with me on this, Finn thought to himself. And after a moment or two, Finn placed his hand on the side of her head, as his lips met hers again. Her fingers tangled themselves into his dark surfer style-hair as they both feel the passion increase.

\- You. Are. So. Beautiful., Finn breathed out one word at the time between kisses, this being an attempt to continue the kissing, without letting this get out of hand from his part. Being torn between lust and knowing that he needed to be a perfect gentleman.

Finn reminded himself, that this was Rory's stepsister and that she is 10 years younger than him. And Rory and Logan were in this room right now. But the thing was; That it didn't really matter, he would never be anything but the perfect gentleman to this one. He wanted to do this right. Feeling amazed that he was not already mentally in bed with April, Finn kept his talking-strategy as some kind of self-precaution, - You. Are. So. Sweet, he whispered

As the clock turned 11 and Logan got up to bring Rory to bed, Finn and April were still sitting there; Holding hands, kissing, having quiet conversations between the two of them. Rory just looked at them, smiling, as she got up. Logan put his hand on Finn's shoulder as he said, - Breakfast at 9!

\- Sure, mate, Finn said without taking his eyes from April.  
\- Come dance with me, Finn continued now talking to April, as he gestured for her to get up for a dance.

Stephanie, Colin, Robert, and Juliet were still partying, drinking and dancing, as Rory, Logan, Honor and Josh, turn in for the night. Stephanie and Colin seem to have forgotten that they had 3 kids sleeping upstairs, that would be totally energized in the morning.

After having kissed and danced through another album of Rosemary Clooney, April suddenly broke away, looking him in the eyes as she smiled, - My stomach tells me, that we need to go look for some birthday cake left-overs and coffee in Sookie's kitchen now. She had the cutest childish sparkle in her eyes.

\- I like the way you think, love, that Nobel Prize might be closer than you think, Finn responded with a smirk, as he twirled a laughing April, before pulling her by the hand to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9: We are all fools in love

Chapter 9: We are all fools in love

A/N: This chapter is rated M for a reason. It will include sexual language and both physical and emotional descriptions of adult activities in the bedroom. It is not too explicit though.

If you do not appreciate LEMONS, I completely understand, and please just proceed to the next chapter. Thank you 3

[The kitchen at the Dragonfly Inn, Stars Hollow, the night after the 19th of June 2021]

Sitting there next to each other on the kitchen table, dangling and twirling their legs [his very long jeans-clad legs against her bare, white, dress-clad legs] with a plate loaded with cake and one fork, April fed the both of them left-over birthday cake.

\- So, a dessert-person? Finn asked, pointing to the cake

\- Not really, actually. I would go for 3 starters any day. I like cold food, fish, seafood, salat. She asked feeding him more cake, - Are you?

\- I'm a meat person. Anything red. But I don't mind desserts. So favorite snack?

\- Chocolate!

\- Mmmmm, me too, Finn licked his lips sensually

April could not help smiling, but as she realized the intimacy between them, she bit her lip, attempting to control everything that was happening in her body. Finn felt the change in her and decided to break her rumination with a kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Finn wanted to know more about the beauty that he was falling in love with, - So tell me what you do? What is a day like in the life of April Nardini?

April's brain was foggy from the kiss and couldn't gather a coherent thought at the time being, so the words that came out of her mouth were as pure and unreflected as they could be, - I'm trying to make my life work being all alone in New York City.

Finn was stung by her honesty and the trust that came with that admission of vulnerability, - I'm alone in New York City too, Love.

April couldn't believe that she had said those words to the man she was falling in love with, but she could even less believe his response. Was that an invitation? A declaration of some sort of interest in a relationship? Could this be real?

She felt nervous and didn't know what to say to this. Maybe she misunderstood him? April's experience with men was restricted to a few boyfriends in high school and college. She was more of a relationship girl than a dating girl, and since her last relationships had lasted more than a year it had been a long time since she had been initiating anything with a guy. And that guy was more like a boy. It was a college relationship. They were both young and it was a natural thing for her to be honest about her inexperience and ask him to be patient and take things slow.

Not that she felt that Finn put any pressure on her. But his is a 39 years old CEO and a billionaire. He is an experienced man. April felt insecure and nervous about what would be the right thing to do and if she could live up to the expectations a man has to a woman in a grown-up relationship.

Feeling overwhelmed by her own ruminations, April put down the plate into the kitchen sink and jumped down to the floor, brushing off her hands. Finn got up and put his hand on both sides of her face, placing his lips on hers. Her hands moved to his curly surfer hair and she pulled him closer. As they deepened the kiss, he put his hands to her bottom and pulled her even closer. The only thing going through Finn's mind at this time was, "Oh, my it's a perfect combination of soft and firm". Feeling her breasts pressing against his chest, they were both about to ignite from the sexual tension. At this moment Finn put his hands to her shoulders and broke away. Holding her an arm's length away, but still in an intense stare, they stood there panting, trying to regain control of their breathing.

April bit her lip as she stood there in the middle of Sookie's kitchen, staring into Finn's eyes, trying to catch her breath. Somehow, she felt very confident and safe at that moment. Why did she feel so calm, looking into his eyes, when her head told her to be panicking? April felt completely torn between her head and her feelings as she stood there with Finn's hands on her shoulders, locked by his eyes.

For the first time, Finn felt really insecure being with a woman. He had no idea what to do now. It was late, everyone was going to bed. They need to find out how to spend the night. For more than 20 years he had picked girls up, with the purpose to bring them home, get into bed and have sex. And even if that was what he wanted to do now, he found himself thinking weather it was what SHE wanted? But also, if that was the smart thing to do? From all he knew she was rather inexperienced. Could she even be a virgin? How would he feel about that? Finn just could not stop ruminating.

As Finn found himself paralyzed overthinking this, April leaned in and placed her forehead against his and whispered, – I would really like to spend the night in your arms.  
Okay, so that is what we will do, Finn thought with relieve. He nodded his head, smiled and put his arms around her, leading her out the door.

Walking up the stairs to his room, his arm tightly around her waist, his mind kept spinning, and even though he still didn't know what this would lead to, he felt both relieved and nervous at the same time by the thought of having her close for the night. Would she want to have sex? How hard would it be lying close all night and waking up, if she didn't want to have sex? Not that he would mind waiting, but that didn't mean it would be easy. All these thoughts and feelings were so new to Finn, this emotional turmoil was certainly a first for the 39-year-old Finn Morgan, the - up until now - eternal playboy.

\- So, this is me, he said hesitantly. Finn pulled April closer into his embrace as they stopped in front of his room. His left arm had been placed tight around her, as he led her from the kitchen up the stairs to his room. Placing his nose in her hair to kiss her head and smell her scent, Finn was overwhelmed by this ravishing creature in his arms. The light flowery perfume he felt as he kissed her behind the ear, was an aphrodisiac. A classic fragrance, likely Dior.

\- Really? Number 7? Feeling lucky there, Finn? April teased in an attempt to ease the situation

\- Having the most beautiful girl in my arms right here, right now. I DO feel lucky, April, Finn told her, looking her deep in the eyes. Even though he enjoyed the teasing mood between them, right now was too full of expectations, nervousness, and sexual energy.

\- April? I am April now? What happened to "Love"? Are you mad at me, Finn? April winked

\- April, I just really need to know; Are you sure about this? Do you still want to sleep in my arms? Finn asked her. As much as he wanted to take her to bed right now, he would rather wait if that was what she needed him to.

April pulled him down, placing her lips on his lips, kissing passionately. Though the kiss was perfect he needed more confirmation. Breaking the kiss, Finn insisted on a verbal answer:  
\- April, do you REALLY want to go in here?  
\- Are YOU still going in there? April asked. Finn nodded in confirmation.

\- Okay, so what exactly would be the alternative to going in there, when I really want to make sure that I will spend this night in your arms? April asked pointing at the door with number 7 on it.

Finn sighed deeply in relieve as he leaned in for another gentle kiss while taking the keys from his jeans. As the kiss ended, he turned to the door and unlocked it, - Milady, he said, gesturing for her to go into the room, offering her his hand, setting all the butterflies in his stomach fee.

Taking Finn's hand, they interred room number 7 at the Dragonfly Inn, completely sure that this was what she wanted. And at the same time very nervous about what that step over the doorstep would bring. As the door lock behind her, a small gasp escaped her mouth.

Not knowing exactly what that gasp was about, Finn took her into his arms, and pushed her chin up with his finger to catch her eyes, - Sure you don't want to go?

Nodding a few times, April answered with a smile, - I'm sure!

Leaning in for a kiss, Finn caressed her arm starting from the shoulder slowly moving down. Starting out on the short silk sleeve of her dress getting to her bare skin as he got closer to the elbow. Once again looking for confirmation in her eyes, April smiled to him.

As he went in for another kiss, he softly pushed her to take a few steps back towards the bed. He held her, laying her down on the bed without breaking the kiss. Placing himself half over her, half beside her, he deepened the kiss as she let him.

Feeling her tongue to his lips, he opened for her initiative and let April lead the exploring of each other's mouths, while her hands were being busy in his dark curly hair, she was deepening the kiss. She shifted a bit to the side, placing her one leg between his legs. It didn't take Finn long to put his hands on the outer side of her leg; Gently moving it up and down caressing her warm skin. And with that, the kisses only got increasingly intense.

\- Oh, April!, Finn growled heavily from deep down his throat, as he switched her to her bag, placing himself hovering over her, – Do you have any idea what you do to me?

Not expecting an answer, he started kissing her neck and putting his hand under the dress to her bare skin on her back. She answered by pulling his polo shirt up from under his jeans and sliding her hands up his sides, moving on to his back. After a while, she grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. As their lips part for a moment he got the distance to have a good look into her eyes. Seeing his own lust mirrored in her eyes, he felt certain that she was where he needed her to be, to be able to continue, and so he pulled her purple dress off over her head.

Smiling shyly, as she lay there on the bed only dressed in her white lace underwear, she looked ravishing. Finn started to kiss the skin that was now exposed after removing her dress, taking her moans and the fact that her hands were busy in his hair, as a signal to keep going forward.

When her fingers started to buckle up his belt, in an attempt to open his jeans, he paused as he looked her in the eyes, caressing her cheek. - I'm not sure I would know, how to stop myself, if you would want that, if we took this any further, April. I mean, I will find a way to stop myself if you say the word, I promise. But I'm really getting to the point of no return here.

\- No return sounds good to me, Finn, she answered with a rapid breath, – Don't worry. Kiss me?

And with that confirmation, Finn got out of his jeans and back to exploring April's beautiful feminine body, as she explored his. As they touch and kiss, he somehow got her bra off in the heat of it all. And after a while, they both realize that this was the time. As they look into each other's eyes they knew. And they knew that the other one knew too.

After a moment, Finn, being the older and more experienced, smiled at her, nodding slightly as he bent down his head for kissing her belly. Kissing his way slowly to her panties, he put his thumbs in both sides of them and slowly pull them off, inch by inch. As April lifts her bottom up, he took the rest in one movement while getting up on his feet. He got off his own boxers and took a condom from his bag, before getting back in bed.

\- April, I feel silly asking, but I really need to know this, he paused looking deep into her eyes.  
She held a finger to his lips to stop his question. - No, Finn, I'm not. I've been in relationships and I've had sex, she whispered in a soft, but firm, voice.  
Finn sighed, - I just had to make sure.

She smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. The heat from before was now calmed down and the air was filled with a nervous suspense, still electrified, but in a new way.

Finn took up the kissing again and started to move his hands down to where her panties were a minute ago. Making sure she was used to his kisses and touches everywhere on her thighs and lower belly he moved his fingers down to her clit and started massaging it while making sure they had eye contact all the time. He needed to see her reactions and make sure she felt that he was there for her. It was quickly clear to him, that she was ready, and so he proceeded to slowly inter her with a finger. As the finger slit up, and he felt how ready she was, they gave a deep gasp in unison. April bit her lip as Finn could not hold back an, - "oh".

Feeling Finn's finger, and soon after fingers, inside her while his soft lips kissed her skin, her lips, her breasts. Smelling the masculine sent from him. Hearing his breathing, his gasps, his exclaims. Tasting the salty sweat on his chest and the cake on his sweet mouth. Seeing the desire in his eyes and his perfect body. April felt so adored, so feminine, so safe.

Finn's experienced fingers and mouth knew exactly where to go and how to do their magic. His attention was focused on her reactions and how to make sure she felt all the pleasures a woman could feel. He felt her breathing increase, her mind drifts off and her muscles tighten, and he knew she was close when he whispered, - Let go, Love. Come for me.

As April drifted off into the sweet pleasures of ecstasy in his arms, Finn couldn't help noticing how much he was focusing on her pleasure, and that her pleasure was all he wanted right now.

When her body relaxed back into the sheets, he put on the condom and positioned himself above her. He couldn't help grinning like a schoolboy as he looked at the stunning woman with cloudy eyes, filled with satisfaction from his doing. He knew that no matter how nervous she might be and no matter what her sexual experiences she might have, she would be wet and ready right now.

She felt him hover above her, as she came back from her orgasm. She looked into his lust-filled eyes and knew that she was ready for more of Finn. As he leaned down to kiss her, he whispered, - You are so beautiful. I want you so much.

April just nodded as her shaky voice panted, - Take me. Please. Now. I need. To feel. You. Now.

She couldn't wait to feel him inside her, she was more ready and turned on than ever before in her life.

Finn was about to spill himself on the spot as he heard those words from her mouth. That girl was so innocent and sexy at the same time. He had never felt like this before. No other woman had ever made him feel like this before.

He placed the tip of him at her entrance to feel her and to prepare her for the next step. The lust in her eyes was getting more desperate by the second and he had no doubts that she was completely under his spell, right then and there.

As he slowly interred her warmth, he breathed out as he felt his brain cloud over. He had wanted this girl for so long, and now he was here with her. The emotions that filled this moment were overwhelming even for Finn Morgan.

April couldn't believe what was happening. The Australian God above her was showing her sexual pleasures she had never known existed. The emotions presence. Physical satisfaction. The atmosphere between them. This was more than she ever imagined. And then somewhere far away she heard her own voice panting in desperation, - Quicker Finn. I need more.

Finn was only happy to follow her orders, but he knew he would not be able to hold on for much longer. He increased the pace and the thrust a bit harder too, which he felt the instant response to when her muscles tightened around him and dug her nails into his shoulders as she let loose. Only seconds after he followed her to the sweet land of ecstasy.

April found herself in heaven that night, as Finn made love to her; Gentle at first but then evolving as number of the hours and orgasm increased. Him being both gentle and firm to her. Careful not to step over her boundaries, as he firmly showed her the way. Giving her place to take initiatives, but not expecting her to. Making sure that she felt everything she should. Showing her any astronomic phenomena under her eyelids. Taking care of her before himself. Being the perfect gentleman and the perfect lover.

At some point in the early morning, they had dozed off in each other's arms and fallen asleep.

As the sunbeam stroke her eyes, April opened them with a big smile on her face, not immediately realizing where she was. As she slowly regained consciousness and got aware of the warm body against her bag, and the arms and legs intertwined with hers, she realized that she was in Finn's bed. She found herself smiling all over her face, even though the only one there was Finn, and he was asleep and with his nose in the back of her head. She tried moving a little to see if she could turn to snuggle in closer to his chest without wakening him. The only response she got was the feeling of a bulging erection to her hip, so she turned to face a sleeping Finn. Laying there looking at him, feeling her need for him, and feeling proof of him being happy with the situation too, she slit her fingers up his arm, to his hair and started to kiss him on the chest, the neck, cheeks and lips. Still sleeping he instinctively kissed her back, and his erection hardened. Slowly she felt him wakening as he held his arms tighter around her, increasingly deepening the kisses.

Without opening his eyes, he whispered into her mouth, - April, I really need to see if Robert has a stash of condoms in his room if you want to go down this road again. Sorry, but I didn't know that I had to bring them in family size boxes going to my Goddaughter's 4-year-old birthday party, he teased her.  
\- Well, April said with a smirk, - I know a way to avoid stopping this, just to go talk to Robert, she continued as she pushed him to his bag, – You really cannot go to wake up him and Juliet, nor go to breakfast with this, she pointed out, wrapping her hand around his erection.  
\- I see what got you that PhD in physics, Finn gasped being completely under April's spell.

Around 8 o'clock April woke up for the second time that day, this time from the soft and warm kisses Finn was showering all over her neck and breasts.

\- Hi there, she gasped  
\- Hi sleeping beauty, Finn said, as it started knocking on the door

\- Stop. Anthony. Now!, Colin yelled in the hallway, - Uncle Finn is sleeping. let him. I believe he needs it.  
\- A friend in need, that Colin, Finn chuckled, smiling at April, – Well, I think that the kids demand our presents, Love. Finn leaned in for another kiss, and like that, another 30 minutes went by before they got into the shower.

A few minutes to 9 both Finn and April manage to get dressed after their shared morning shower, to go have breakfast with the rest of the gang. Finn was standing in the doorway to the steam-filled bathroom, buttoning his blue shirt, as his eyes rested on the beautiful woman he spent the last 24 hours with.

April sat on the hotel bed with damp hair falling down her burgundy-colored shirt with MIT written in grey across her chest. She bit her lips and has her gaze fixed at her fidgeting fingers, obviously long lost in her own thoughts.

– Hey, love, what is going on in that pretty head of yours? Finn tilted his head as he looked a bit worried at her.  
\- Eh? April looked at Finn as he was interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head, and as she realized what he asked, – Well, I guess it just dawned on me, that in a few minutes I must …, she pauses while trying to form a sentence that didn't make it sound all wrong, – You and I will have to walk out that door to go downstairs to the breakfast room and face them all; My father, stepmother, niece, stepsister and brother-in-law. Not to talk about all of their family and friends. Those are your friends too. She finished up her rambling and went back to stare at her hands, while Finn just kept bottoming his shirt, letting her get it all out. After a few moments of being quiet, she added, - And they will know! The last sentence said in a much lower voice, making it sound like a secret Finn wasn't supposed to hear.

Looking at the girl in front of him, who clearly felt terrible, emotionally tore him to pieces. His instinct to protected April automatically kicked in; They could just get out of here using the fire escape and drive off without anyone seeing them.

They could drive to NYC to hide up in his house.

Or fly to Bali and stay in his family's house there. Even better, no one would show up looking for them there.

Maybe they could use his brothers Sidney apartment, he was here in America for the summer.

Would the company jet be free now? Finn couldn't remember. If not, he could just buy tickets for a commercial airline. It was not like money, nor finding a place to stay, was a problem for the 38-year-old billionaire Hotel-chain CEO, Finn Morgan.

But checking back into reality, Finn fought to mobilizing all his CEO-skills to appear calm and to resist following his instinct to protect her from all the looks, comments and questions she feared would come at breakfast. And face it; they probably would.

Finn walked to the bed to sit down beside April and pull her onto his lap. He sent her a big smile as he moved a lock of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he took his hand back to hold her hands.  
\- Yes. I do think they will know we spent the night together. It is after 9 now, and your bed has not been touched. We will walk out of my room together. But I think that watching us together yesterday has prevented a big surge party to be called though, Finn teased in an attempt to ease the mood, – And by the smile I will have plastered on my face today, they will be able to figure out that something naughty happened too, I'm not gonna lie to you. Lifting her chin with his finger to look her in her eyes, Finn asked April, - Is that so bad?

\- More like awkward, that's all, April bit her lip. She didn't want Finn to feel like this was about him, but she couldn't let go of her nervousness either.  
\- April, I know this is not what you want to hear, but I don't know how to not say this. I have been friends with Logan, Colin, and Robert for 25 years. We went to Yale together. They have seen me in the morning after a lot of parties. It will take them, and their wives for the matter, less than 2 seconds to detect from my smile, whether we kissed through the night or something more happened. I kind of woke up to have breakfast with them after having sex before, he shrugged, sending her an apologetic smile.

Aprils worried face changed to a little laugh, – I guess you are right, she said as Finn kissed her softly on her lips, – But it is a first for me to have breakfast with my family and the guy I had sex with for the first time last night, she added shyly.  
Finn really wanted to say something to make her feel comfortable with this whole thing, so he decided to come clean with his fears too.  
\- I really like you, April, I hope you will let this happen again. I hope you will let me take you out for dinner as soon as possible. This is more than sex to me. If you would have just slept last night, that would have been okay, and I would still be asking you out today. I hope it is more than sex to you too?  
\- Off cause it is, April assured him, - And I would really like to go out with you.

He placed his lips on hers for a soft, gentle kiss, followed by a smile.  
\- So, just for the record, would I be totally out of line if I referred to you as my girlfriend? Finn met her eyes with expectation.

Her smile turned into a giggle as she shook her head, – I would be good with that, she answered as they meet in another kiss.

\- Good to know, Finn said before kissing her once more, – Well, come on, Love. Now let me show the world that you are my girlfriend, okay?  
April got up from Finn's lap feeling so much better. Finn really just asked her to be his girlfriend, life at 26 really was not so different from college, wasn't it? I guess would be fine that everyone would know that she slept with her boyfriend last night. After all, being 26 that was the thing to do with your boyfriend, wasn't it? April smiled to herself.

As Finn put his hand on the doorknob to open the door to the lion's den, he couldn't help noticing the change in April's face. The smile plastered all over her beautiful face and the confidence that their little talk had resulted in really made his butterflies go crazy again, - She is the most ravishing creature, Finn thought to himself, as he opened the door, reaching for April with the free hand.


	10. Chapter 10A: In the meantime

Chapter 10: In the meantime

[Part A]: Rory and Logan's wedding

When Finn reached out for April's hand, she felt so much better. She could hold her head up high now. When her eyes met his in the doorway out of his hotel room, she couldn't stop remembering where it all began for them, 4 years ago at Rory and Logan's wedding.

[Hartford, April 2017]

From the reflection in the mirror in the bridal dressing room, a beautiful petit brunette looked back at her. She was wearing an ivory, floor-length, narrow laced wedding dress with satin bow under her bust, that beautifully emphasized her 7-month-pregnant belly.

Sight is the most reliable sense; But even though Rory saw the reflection of herself in a wedding dress; Felt the lace fabric against her skin; Smelled the sunflowers in the simple bridal bouquet; Could hear the soft music and the wedding guests arriving; Could taste that unpleasant metallic flavor that she always got from being nervous; Despite all those sensory input and the fact that she knew with it her intellect, it was still hard to believe that this was for real. That today she was going to get married.

Get married to her baby daddy.

Get married to the love of her life.

She, Rory Gilmore was going to be Mrs. Huntzberger.

Being this caught up in her own thoughts and the sight of herself in her wedding gown, her attention was only on that, just like when she is reading, the rest of the world – in this case, her four friends in the room with her – has not a piece of her attention.

The very experience society girl Stephanie was touching up the make-up of a very pale April. April had been looking forward to this wedding and was flattered that she was asked to be a bridesmaid, but that didn't make her feel less nervous at the time being. She only knew Rory, Logan, Lane, Lorelai and Luke, and since they were all busy with the preparations, she felt alone.

Lane was spellbound by her pregnant childhood friend as a bride. She kept staring into the reflection, just like Rory did, and let the warm tingling feeling of happiness run through her veins. This was Rory's long-awaited happy ever after. The happy ever after that Lane had wished for Rory for many difficult years.

Through the sentimental and nervous atmosphere Rory and Lane were abruptly brought out of the daydream by the sharp voice of Paris Geller, - Now go get married, Gilmore. It is 10 years overdue. No time to waste, Paris Geller was her usual bossy self; Just cutting to the chase. Not dwelling on any emotional moments.

Rory blinked a few times to bring herself back to the present, took a deep breath and then snickered a bit to herself. Paris was Paris. She hadn't changed since they first met 17 years ago at Chilton prep school in Hartford. But through the years Rory had come to appreciate all her quirks and Paris had slowly become a good and loyal friend. Despite her lack of empty and her very direct way, Rory loved her and depended on their friendship.

Rory looked around in the room at the women she had chosen to help her get ready for her wedding. From Paris to her Yale-friend Stephanie, to her Stepsister April and to her oldest friend from Stars Hollow, Lane. She has lived her life in many different circles since she started at Chilton at 16. She has gracefully maneuvered from one environment to the other. From the unique inhabitants of Stars Hollow; Her less than perfect family; Her eccentric friends; To society's privileged families and their youth. Standing there in the remarkable group, Paris was not enjoying the last few sentimental preparations, focusing on the nitty-gritty details and calming the wedding jitters.

However, nitty-gritty details like makeup, bobby pins, and wedding jitters were Stephanie's specialty. She grew up in society and event managing was in her blood. She kept track of things and in that way, she kept Rory's inner control freak calm. She even managed to deal constructively with Paris' outbursts, using her patented society smile combined with her finetuned "move the attention elsewhere"-strategy.

Stephanie wasn't Rory's close friend back at Yale. She got to know her through Logan and the LDB, but that was it. But when Stephanie married Colin in 2008 and they quickly got 3 beautiful children together, it felt natural for Rory to bond more with her. And through the years she had become a very important person in Rory's life.

To Stephanie this day was pure magic. She loved weddings in general, but she loved this wedding in particular. She watched the love story of Logan and Rory unfold from day one, and she had been heartbroken when they were apart and Logan almost married Odette. This had been 12 years in the making, and Stephanie saw it as her personal duty to make sure that this wedding would go as planned. No more detours for her beloved friends.

When she heard Paris's outburst, Stephanie decided to calm the situation for Rory and get Paris out of here, - You look gorgeous, Rory. Logan is a very lucky man, Stephanie assured Rory in a firm and friendly tone, - Now I will take Paris and April to get this show started and leave Lane here with you, okay? Stephanie was starting to feel a bit more annoyed by Paris than her society smile could handle. Stephanie Vanderbilt was the society girl of the bridal party and Rory felt comfortable to follow her lead in a situation like this. Adding to that she had also gone to Yale with Paris and knew that this was the time to get her away from Rory.

\- Paris! April! The boys are waiting, Stephanie rushed Paris and April out of the room, closing the door behind her, sending a smile to Rory and Lane.

\- This way, girls, Stephanie cooed with her best society voice to an annoyed Paris, and an anxious April.

Rory and Lane stood back alone gazing at each other in the mirror. Lane placed a hand on Rory's shoulder and offered a smile, – So, this is it, Rory! You are getting married to Logan in a moment. And you are having a beautiful little girl in a few months. I really wish you could have known this was going to be the outcome in all those hard times during the last 10 years.

Rory was overwhelmed by everything today, and what Lane just said was so true. Rory would have wished that for her too, but all she could say was, - I love you, Lane

\- I love you too, Rory

And then the two 33 years old childhood friends just stood there, taking in the atmosphere and the fact that in a few minutes Rory was getting married to Logan.

As Stephanie entered the hall with Paris and April, where the boys were waiting for them, she felt relieved when she was met by her husband's eyes. Stephanie loved to help Rory with the wedding and all, but Paris was getting on her nerves and the smile on Colin's lips was all she needed right now. She put out her hand, for Colin to take it, and when he did, she leaned in for a kiss. – Hi, hon, she whispered into his mouth just as their lips parted.

\- You look more than gorgeous, sweetheart, Colin whispered back. This little interaction with Colin, had Steph calm down and smile, before making the introductions.

Introductions were another well-practiced society discipline that Steph knew and mastered to perfection. This feeling of knowing the procedures and the rules, combined with being by Colin's side, calmed her and she was able to control her annoyance.

\- Paris, you know Robert from Yale, he is your escort today, Stephanie introduced.

\- Robert! Paris said curtly, not even trying to sound polite. She had met Robert a few times at Yale and saw him as just another rich playboy that she had to endure for Rory's sake.

\- Paris, Robert replied with a strained smile, making it clear that the cold feelings were mutual.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the odd pair. The match was more than hopeless, but they would just have to be polite to each other for a few hours, she thought. Not that politeness was anything neither Paris nor Robert did.

Stephanie decided to move on to the other couple in the room. April was turning paler by the minute and Stephanie thought that she looked like someone who didn't feel comfortable with the situation. Stephanie felt bad for Rory's 24-year-old stepsister, who clearly had less society-experience than even Rory had at the time she started Yale. Good thing that Stephanie had paired her up with Mr. Charming himself.

\- Finn, this beauty is April. She is Rory's stepsister. She is in grad school at MIT. Believe or not, this is the smart one of the family, Stephanie told Finn with a wink. This statement was true, though apparently ridicules since Rory was known to graduation the top of her class at Yale.

\- April, sweetie, this handsome man is Finn Morgan. He works in a very nice office in NYC. He is doing something that gives us free access to the best SPAs at any time. He will take good care of you tonight. Though he is Australian and very fond of scotch, but he has promised to be on his best behavior today, Stephanie winked at both April and Finn, but for 2 completely different reasons.

Stephanie chose not to introduce anyone to April as an CEO. She was a bit unsure how April would react to the knowledge, that everyone around her tonight, was born an heir to a billion-dollar company, with a million-dollar trust fund and a patrimonial access to an Ivy League University.

Finn just rolled his eyes at Stephanie's antics as he took April's hand to place a chaste kiss on the back of it and declared with a charming smile, - April, aren't I the lucky chap today?

This gesture made April blush at this unfamiliar aristocratic gesture when she thanked Finn for the compliment.

April had seen Finn before, but had never really noticed him. Standing there so close to him she realized to her own surprise, that she found this man was attractive. His relaxed attitude, his laid back approached to this formal event and his good looks was all very appealing.

Finn offered April his arm and a warm smile as he leaned down to April's ear in a whisper, - May I just say that you look bloody brilliant in that dress, Love.

April blushed again from the complement, only to look up and meet Finn's deep emerald green eyes. They lingered for a moment in that gaze before she found the words and replied, - Aren't you quite the gentleman? Well, thank you, Mr. Morgan.

Rory and Stephanie had asked Finn to take good care of April since she wouldn't know too many at the wedding. Finn took great pride in making sure that this beautiful brunette was having a good time. Growing up in society Finn learned at a young age, that flirting was the short cut to making any lady feel comfortable. Flirting was communication, not a display of affection. At right now it has served its purpose: April looked more relaxed and happier.

And that she really was. April was happy that Rory wanted her in the wedding, but she felt awkward in the expensive dress and the extravagant surroundings. Feeling included in the family by her stepsister meant a lot. So, she was happy to do it despite the discomfort from feeling alienated by the fanciness in the situation. Though she had to say that being on Finn's arm helped that feeling to diminish. This handsome 35-year-old Aussie was quite the flirt and it made April feel like someone cared that she was there. It made her even more comfortable that he looked at her, the way a man looks at a woman.

Being a part of Rory's wedding. Being led up that aisle on this handsome man's arm. Following Paris and Robert. Being followed by Stephanie and Colin. This all filled April with a strange unknown feeling. A feeling of belonging somewhere. A sense of absence of fear. Absence of the fear of standing outside communities. Absence of the fear of being alone.

As they approached the seats Finn put his hand on the small of April's back and gently led her to the seat next to his and helped her sit down. As they both sat down the physical contact broke for the first time. The separation left April's skin burning. An empty feeling of longing after more physical contact to the man she met only 5 minutes ago.

The short ceremony was beautiful. 12 years have passed since Rory and Logan became boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time. And now they have a new little Gilmore Girl on the way. Finally, they got their happy ever after. One would have to be very cynical not to acknowledge the romantic atmosphere in that.

April found it hard to engage fully in the ceremony that took place. She could still feel the traces of Finn's hand on the small of her back and she longed to feel it again. Even though he sat there right next to her, with only a few cm. between them, he had not touched her since they sat down.

April had placed her hand as far as possible on her thighs, hoping that Finn would just accidentally brush his hand to hers. Or maybe even hold her hand. She sat staring at his hand, willing it to take hers. She had her fingers walk from her thigh to her knee, hoping it could draw his attention.

But she didn't have the courage to take his hand, even though she really wanted to do it. April's attention was not on Rory and Logan, nor the wedding ceremony. Her mind was occupied by the lack of physical contact with Finn.

And then suddenly, from what felt like out of the blue, Finn took her hand and said, - Well, come on, Love, as he stood up.

April realized that the ceremony had ended, and Logan was leading his bride down the aisle, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were expected to follow. April felt a bit fuzzy as she was pulled out of her inner world by the touch, she had longed so much for. Finn held April's hand as they walked down the aisle again after Paris and Robert, followed by Steph and Colin.

They all walked directly from the ceremony to the room where the reception was held. The room was full of romantic flower decorations and candles. The tables were round, and in the side, there was a big bar. It was just the way Rory and Logan would want tit.

When April and Finn interred the reception room, they both hugged Rory and Logan and offered their best wishes. And then Finn led April to go talk to Paris, Robert, Stephanie and Colin. He offered her a glass of champagne and gently put his arm around her waist as they stood there chatting with his friends. Normally April was not the one to chat with strangers nor just stand by listening. And since her dad and stepmom was in the room, she could just have walk over to say hello to them. But somehow, she wasn't able to walk away from the warm feeling of Finn's arm around her waist. So, she just stood there listening to the him and his four friends from Yale. Well, or maybe not so much listen as dwelling on the sensation of him touching her.

\- Colin has been in court the whole week and I was working on this project with automated emails. I really have no idea how the kids would get to school and get anything to eat, if it wasn't for drivers and nannies, Stephanie said half-joking. She was in her entertainment mood and made sure she was the center of attention.

\- How old are you kids now, Paris asked, not really understanding what the alternative to nannies and drivers would be. Paris was raised by her nanny and never questioned that. She knew intellectually that Rory was raised by her mother, but she never really considered that a real option for her to pursue.

\- Neil is 8, Laura is 7 and Tony is 6, Colin informs Paris. The proud and warm tone did not go unnoticed by Paris. The CEO of McCrae Law. Playboy extraordinaire. Mr. Arrogance himself voluntarily small talked about his kids. This took Paris by surprise. And the surprise was even bigger when Finn jumped in on the conversation, - When are you gonna be at the Vinyard? I promised Neil to teach him to surf.

\- Maybe we should go for Memorial Day weekend, Colin? Stephanie looks askingly at her husband, - I mean, if Leia comes around her due date, July would be fine, but if she waits a week or two it could be hard to get away from The Magna. Would Memorial Day Weekend be good for you, Finn?

Finn searched his poked for his iPhone and when he found it, he scrolled through his iCal, - It's perfect, Steph.

Stephanie nodded in satisfaction. It was never easy to find a date to get away in a world of friends, where CEO was a prefix to the name on the birth certificate. Steph noted the date and looked at the girl on Finn's arm who hadn't said a word yet, - You live in Cambridge now, right April? Steph asks, - You should come to the Vineyard with us too.

Steph's words drew April out of her daydream to answer, - That is so nice of you, Steph, let me get back to you on that.

Finn looked at April and tucked her a bit tighter into his arm, - Sure you should come, April. It will be loads of fun. I'm teaching Neil to surf, I could teach you too, Finn offered in an obvious flirtatious tone.

April chuckled by that offer, - Oh, thanks Finn, but even though I haven't got any genes in common with Rory, I am every bit as uncoordinated as she is, so surfing might be rather dangerous, Finn, April jokes. She couldn't help feeling flattered by the attention and frankly, she couldn't get enough of it.

\- Oh, Love, I could take care of you, Finn whispered in her ear so only April could hear it. She felt a sting in her stomach and felt herself lean even deeper into his embrace, silently pleading "Please, Finn, please take care of me". But she just chose not to react, trying not to say anything stupid.

\- Now let's get seated for dinner, it should get served soon, Robert joined in on the conversation. And on that note, they guys took the girls by the arm to get seated.

The day turned into night on the most perfect spring wedding day. Rory and Logan made sure that the proper wedding etiquette was taken care off. They had received the best wishes and made polite conversations. The food was delicious. The speeches were personal and touching. The first dance was beautiful. Everybody had a good time and for once, there was no need for a sub party.

Rory and Logan had decided to stay and party with their friends instead of the traditional leaving séance.

As the clock turned to midnight and all the elder generations had gone home, the bar stayed open. The girls had champagne and the guys had scotch. Everyone was having a good time and even though Rory hadn't had a drop of alcohol, due to her pregnancy, even she had turned a bit silly from the release of nerves and being tired.

They boys were all caught up in business-talk in the bar and the half-empty bottle of McCallan was starting to wear off on the volume of the voices. The girls had made themselves comfortable in the lounge area, in solidarity with the pregnant bride, who needed to get her feet up.

Honor and Stephanie were laughing laud and wholeheartedly, telling the story of a naughty game they had brought to and played at Rory's combined baby shower and bachelorette party.

Honor almost peed a bit when she through her laughing confessed, - I swear to God that my heart stopped for a moment, when Steph read that statement about "being the object of someone else's infidelity". My eyes just wandered in panic from Rory to Odette. But then Odette just smiled and drank with Rory I couldn't believe my own eyes, Honor held a hand to her stomach, that was starting to cramp from laughing.

\- The Gilmore-Heyden heiress and the Duprés heiress in a very proud moment, Stephanie added laughing just as hard, - Being an appropriate "Shira-approved" wife to the mighty Logan Huntzberger really has everything to do the name, the looks, the money and the reputation. And absolutely nothing to do with what normally is considered good morals, Steph stated, making it totally clear to everyone that the joke was on Logan's parents, who had formulated this splendid dynastic plan, and neither Rory nor Odette deserved critic for the completely ridicules situation they were brought in by the elder generations.

Rory, Stephanie, Honor, Paris, April, Juliet and Lane had all been there and knew the story firsthand. The irony of the situation and the point made by Stephanie was not lost on anyone, and since both Rory and Odette were good sports about the craziness of the situation, they could all laugh together now.

\- And as Steph and Honor so brilliantly points out: the moral of this fine story, so very well told by the giggling Mrs. Blond and Blonder there, Rory pointed to Honor and Steph, holding a hand to her pregnant belly that hurt from laughing, - Is that when you sleep with an man that is spoken for, you should just make sure to get pregnant, and then everything will turn out good, or… ? Rory lets the rhetorical question hang in the air with the laughs

The absurdity of the situation is not lost on Rory. She has even gotten over the shame that followed with it. Rory and Odette both getting pregnant with the man they were having an affair with, at about the same time. Now working together and being friends is living proof that sometimes real life really surpasses the imagination. If Rory was to write a story about her love affair with Logan, the editor would most likely tell her that it was totally unbelievable.

Steph and Honor kept talking about new stories from the baby shower/bachelorette party and after a while, April got up and went to the bar to get more champagne for the girls and to ask the bartender for some coffee for Rory.

She was waiting for the bartender to go get it, as she listened in on the guy's conversation. And she could not help giggling a bit when she heard Colin's drunken confession, - As much as I love Steph, and I really would not trade our marriage for anything, I must say that the good old "picking up girls at weddings" were good times too.

\- You are such an ass, Colin, Logan laughed at his old friend, - But let's hear it from the 2 eternal bachelors. Any good pick-ups tonight? Robert? Finn?

Colin and Logan both looked at Finn and Robert and widen their eyes dramatically to encourage them to share a good story, - Come on, us married men have to live vicariously through our playboy-mates, Colin encouraged Finn and Robert for some juicy stories. Even though marriage really agreed with Colin, and even after 9 years and 3 kids he still looked at his wife like a teenager in love, alcohol always made him nostalgic about the good old playboy days in Yale.

\- Would I sit here, if there were any good pick-ups? Robert shrugged, - But let's hear about last night instead, Robert winked at Finn, intentionally moving the attention on to someone else.

\- Uhhhhh, Logan and Colin say in unison turning to Finn. Finn was always good for a good story about a meaningless conquest and a night filled with meaningless sexcapades.

Finn held his arms up in false modesty, - The only thing I can tell is, whoever said that Guinness and blondes don't mess, might be right. But Guinness and redheads on the other hand…. Finn sent them a knowing look, signaling that he did indeed take a redhead home last night.

\- So still only redheads? Robert asked, - Not feeling like exploring the brunettes since our friend Huntz here has given up his dibs on the brunettes as of today? Robert teased Finn, obviously hinting to Finn and April. Since both Finn and Robert sat with their bags to the bar, they didn't know that April was there to hear it all.

\- No chance, Robert, how could I disappoint the beautiful redheads in the world? Finn joked in his usual playboy ways, obviously dismissing April as a potential pick-up and pinpointing that the flirt with April was politeness and fun, nothing more.

\- If there is any redhead in the world that you have not done or been turned down by, Logan joked, not knowing that April and Finn have been flirting all day.

\- There might be a few I didn't meet yet somewhere in the Middle East, Finn joins in on the meaningless joke.

To April's relieve the bartender was back with the coffee, meaning that she could get away from this uncomfortable conversation. A conversation that instantly had made her attraction to Finn turn cold. Whatever she had felt earlier that day vanished like morning dew in the first ray of sun, when she heard the carelessness that he spoke of girls with. However, when she got back to the girls with the champagne and coffee, she told them the story with humor and a smile. Making sure to point out ridiculousness of even at 35, Finn still felt hesitant to completely put the playboy existence behind him. As the story fit perfectly into the theme of their own inappropriate behavior, only Rory seemed to take notice of the sudden turn in April's opinion on Finn.

Altogether Logan and Rory's wedding had been an emotional rollercoaster for April. Feeling truly included by Rory and Logan; Feeling nervous about fitting in; Having Steph and Finn making her feel comfortable; Learning that Finn is a true playboy, interested in the flirt but not caring about her at all. And with all those mixed feelings April went to bed in her hotel room and slept through the night.

Next morning April and Lane are the first two down for breakfast. Neither of them was really accustomed to these Society events and they both belonged to the Stars Hollow-part of Rory's life. Both Lane and April were fascinated with how everybody seemed to know how a wedding was choreographed in society, what their places were and what was expected from them. It was like interring a different culture with its own norms and rules, that everybody understood, except for Lane and April, – I guess this is what Rory must have felt like at my Korean American wedding, Lane reflected.

\- I kind of felt like I was wearing blue-shade glasses in a yellow-shade world. Every time I thought that I figured out the yellow-rules I realized that my blue-shade glasses made everything green, and that I never would have a chance to be like all the yellow-shade-people.

Lane looked confused in April, not really getting what she was talking about, but not really feeling like contradicting an MIT-grad student either, so Lane decided to change the subject.

\- So, Logan's 3 stooges, they are kind of hot, don't you think? Lane asked, thinking that any 24-year-old girl would like to talk about guys.

\- The top 3 playboys of the Yale class of 2006? I guess they are good looking. I guess the playboy-ways just don't agree with me. But speaking of, where is Zack and the boys?

The quick change up subject confused Lane, but only made her more curious about what that was all about. Although she decided to answer April's question before perusing her own agenda.

\- They went camping. They didn't feel like a society wedding. And to be frank, I didn't feel like bringing them. But that wasn't the subject of matter. I thought I saw you and Finn flirting most of the day? What caused the sudden change to the playboy-approach?

April shrugged. She didn't really want to talk about Finn. She had liked the attention, but really didn't like the realization that it was pure façade of a High Society playboy. And she didn't know how to put that into words without sounding narrow-minded or belittled, - Finn flirts with anything with a pulse. That is his way of being polite. I guess I don't like that I never know when he is trying to be polite and when he is sincere.

\- I guess I could understand that. I always appreciated his eccentric personality. You never know what to expect from him. He makes life more interesting.

\- That he does, April agrees.


	11. Chapter 10 B: In the meantime

Chapter 10: In the meantime [Part B]: Leia's Christening

[The Huntzberger residence, New York City, Saturday the 7th of October 2017]

Leia was sleeping in the nursery after an eventful day of celebrating her name: Lorelai Honor Huntzberger, Leia for short.

After the reception, most of the old Yale-gang decided to go to Rory and Logan's place, to get the baby to sleep, order take out and just hang out together. Since April lived in Cambridge, MA, and Sunday was Rory's birthday, she was staying with Rory and Logan for the weekend.

\- Where do you keep the napkins, Logan? April yelled from the kitchen as she was setting the table before the takeaway arrived. Rory was walking in circles trying to unpack all Leia's things from the long day, as everybody else was settling in for cozy evening with friends.

\- 3rd drawer! Logan yelled back with his head in the china cabinet, as he was getting plates for everyone.

\- I'll get that Logan. Please make your wife sit down before she collapses, Stephanie declared firmly as she to the plates out from Logan's hands.

Logan paused for a second to break out of his determined trace of mind that was defining his actions. He looked at Steph, kissed her cheek and mouthed "Thank You, Steph". He took a deep breath and walked to the laundry room to help Rory and have her relax.

The last few months had been a big change for them as a family. Getting back together, starting a business, getting married, having a baby etc. It was mostly good, but also very overwhelming. Rory had a tendency to go into survival mode and do things with all the determination she could manage, shutting herself down and forgetting to be good to herself in the process. Stephanie was right: Doing laundry and washing bottles could be done by someone else or it could wait. Rory needed to sit down, relax and be with her friends now.

\- I'll get it, Finn called as the doorbell rang with the food delivery, - Oy, Colin, come give me a hand, will you. Mother ordered food enough for 8 pregnant Gilmore girls here!

Finn couldn't help laughing at all the food Rory had delivered for 8 people. She had both pizza, tacos, Chinese and sushi enough for everybody. He paid and tipped the delivery boy before bringing the food in.

Stephanie and April ware setting the table when Colin and Finn walked into the living room, all loaded with the food delivery. They couldn't help giggling at the sight, Rory had really outdone herself here, ordering food for at least 30 people.

\- Let me take that, April offered Finn through her laughter, as April and Stephanie unloaded the guys from takeaway boxes and filled the table in the process.

\- Robert, we need some sodas. They are in the fridge, Stephanie ordered, when she saw Logan and Rory get back into the living room again, - SIT! She commanded the two, pointing at the armchair with her manicured finger.

Rory fell back in Logan's arms in the big armchair in the living room of their New York house. It had been a long day and she could not hold herself up anymore. She smiled as she took a look at the coffee table that was covered with pizza, tacos, Chinese and sushi, and then moved her gaze to Colin, Juliet, Robert, April, Stephanie, and Finn, who were casually getting seated in the couch and on the floor. This was her safe haven: Logan and their friends.

Everyone was getting something to eat and drink and the pace was settling down. Rory had just taken a bite of pizza as the baby alarm went off with the sound of a crying Leia. Despair was evident in Rory's face as she froze in the middle of her bite by the sound of the bay. Any fool could see that right now this new mother just needed food, sleep, and love.

April was no fool. She looked up at her sister and without any hesitation, she put down her sushi and held her hand up to signal for Rory to stay seated and keep eating, - Let me, Rory.

\- Really? You are the best, April, Rory looked at her stepsister with gratitude. She hadn't been sleeping much lately and eating pizza as she sat there in Logan's arms was just what she needed right now, - Call me if she needs to eat.

\- I could feed her a bottle from the fridge, if you want me to? April offered an exhausted and very hungry Rory. Rory agreed with a nod and formed the words "Thank you" silently with her mouth and sent finger kisses to April in appreciation. Logan put down his pizza and gestured to get up and get the bottle, but Finn beat him to it and made Logan stay seated, - Let me get the bottle, you two relax and eat. Uncle Finn and Aunti April are on baby duty tonight, Finn told them firmly in his most authoritarian CEO-voice.

\- Would that go for my babies too, Colin asked Finn in a mocking tone.

\- As much as I love Neil, Laura and Tony, I really don't think they would appreciate a bottle of breastmilk, a song nor a clean diaper, Finn glared at Colin with a raised eyebrow.

\- No but they would like to watch cartoons at 6, Finn, Stephanie teased.

\- Baby duty was tonight, not in the morning. If I'm to have open eyes at 6 I need to be under the influence of scotch and have my eyes aiming at a naked sheila. But now I really have to go get that milk for the lovely miss Leia Huntzberger.

\- It needs 2 minutes in the microwave, Logan yelled to Finn who was already in the kitchen.

When Finn walked into the dark nursery, only lit by the Minion night light and the moon through the window, he found April in the rocking chair by the window with a whimpering Leia in her arms.

\- I've got her bottle, Finn whispered softly, handing April the warm bottle of breastmilk.

\- Thanks, I just changed her diaper, so I guess she really is hungry now since she keeps whimpering.

Finn just nodded his head for an answer.

Seating himself next to April, with Leia in her arms, Finn couldn't help appreciating these delightful girls in the serenity of the moonbeams. As April fed Leia her bottle, Finn sat there listening to the monotonous sounds of Leia nursing. Finn enjoyed this Saturday night and all the new feelings that came with it, taking in the comfortable feeling of this domestic scene. And it didn't scare him. Being the eccentric, he is, Finn paid great tribute to anything natural, unreflected and intuitive. At this moment he realized, that this was what he needed in his life.

This beautiful 24-year-old brunette by his side, was the woman he was supposed to spend the next future with. Somehow during the last 10 years, Rory's little nerdy stepsister grew up to be everything that Finn wanted and needed in a life partner. And somehow it just dawned on him at this moment.

Finn was never one for musing, but he couldn't help wondering if it was the moonlight, the new baby or the fact that he never had been sober in the presence of April, that made the difference. But from this moment on, Finn was hooked. He was all in on April Nardini.

When Leia finished up her bottle, April had Finn to take her for her burp. Being drowsy from sitting still in the dark nursery, April leaned back in the rocking chair and fanned out, lurking at Finn who was bouncing around the room stealthily humming Waltzing Mathilda.

April couldn't help thinking that this image didn't add up with the playboy that she knew that he also was. Picking up redheads in bars one night and putting his goddaughter to sleep humming Australian bush ballades. Finn is truly a complex character.

When Leia was back to sleep, Finn put her down in the cradle and April quietly bent down to kiss her niece goodnight. Standing there in the moonlight with joined attention on the newest Gilmore Girl in the cradle, Finn instinctively slipped his arm around April and pulled her closer. She felt his strong body against her own. It felt like a massive wall, that would protect her back from anything bad, and his firm hand on her opposite hip completed the feeling of utter consolation. April let herself surrender by the tranquility and her reaction was absolutely mindful when she leaned closer into Finn's soothing embrace.

After some time, Finn took April's hand and lead her out of the nursery. As they were about to walk into the living room, Finn held April back by her hand and pulled her closer. When she turned around and found herself looking directly into his green eyes. As Finn cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss, slowly closing the gap between them, she panicked as memories of her displeasure of his playboy ways hit her. The feeling from the wedding where she felt so rejected hit her with an unbelievable force. As his lips were about to touch her lips, she burst out, - The empty bottle! I forgot the empty bottle! And even before Finn realized what happened April was back in the nursery to get the empty bottle, - I need to go clean this!

Before Finn could object, April left him standing alone in the hallway, as she ran to the kitchen to clean the bottle.

A very confused Finn shook his head in confusion of what just happened. He had absolutely no idea what hit her, but he decided to go back to see if there was any food left. He sat down on the floor by the coffee table hoping that April would join him soon.

\- All good with my little girl? Logan asked Finn, holding a dozy half-asleep Rory in his arms.

\- Little-Love is full, clean and sound asleep, Finn assured him as April interred the living room,

\- A clean diaper, a bottle of heated milk and Waltzing Mathilda performed by uncle Finn did the trick. I just boiled the empty bottle, Logan, April added.

April went to sit by Stephanie on the opposite side of the table, to the disappointment of Finn, who had hoped for a chance to sneak an arm around her and feel her body against his.

Robert and Juliet had left; Rory was fighting sleep in Logan's arms; Steph and April were girl chatting, and Finn had physically turned to Logan and Colin's conversation about house-shopping in Manhattan, even though his attention was mostly at April.

\- I couldn't believe my ears, Stephanie. He is older than my father, unattractive, awkward and socially incompetent.

April was telling Stephanie about an almost 60-year-old physics professor at MIT who had asked her to stay after class one day to give her a very indecent offer.

\- The worst thing of it all was, that he really thought that he made me an offer that I couldn't resist. He talked to me as if it was already a sealed deal. I had to cut his speech off in the most impolite way to stop the awkwardness and tell him that I wasn't interest in his "tutoring with benefits". He basically offered me straight A's for some sort of sexual relationship.

And you would think that the story ended there, wouldn't you? But no! Not long after a girl from my class tells me that she is dating this professor. I couldn't believe it. But I guess that some girls feel that the expectations on them are too big to handle and that they have no other way than a deal like this.

\- You are a beauty, A. I would think that men threw themselves at you all the time.

\- Hmmm… Not anyone that I wanted….

Stephanie wasn't surprised at all and felt that April was a bit naïve. She saw things like this all the time in life, school and business and she felt truly grateful that she grew up with a trust fund and married into an equal amount of money too. But she couldn't say this to April in that many words, so she came up with an empty cliché for an answer, - College is grooming you for life, on so many plans. Don't you think, Finn?

Finn didn't know that Stephanie had noticed that he was paying attention to the two women on the other side of the coffee table and was caught by surprise with Stephanie's question, but soon collected himself and answered her levelly, - I would really prefer to refrain from answering that, Steph

\- Why? Finn, you never seem to lack of opinions. What is this all about?

\- You can only have 2 possible interests in giving April that answer, and you wouldn't benefit from me explaining either of the two motives.

Stephanie couldn't help finding Finn odder than usual and she decided to be bold, or maybe stupid, only the future could show the answer to that, - Enlighten me then!

\- Either you are refraining from admitting that this method is what makes the business world go around and it has since the times of yore. Or at least since the times of Jane Austen. Or maybe you are just refraining from giving an answer at all, maybe you didn't even really listen. It could be either of them, but I don't see any other possibilities.

\- Isn't Mr. Morgan even more cryptic than unusual, this fine evening, Steph?

\- I believe he is, April.

A/N:

Coming up is 3 more flashback chapters about Finn and April's budding relationship - but also a lot of ROGAN (Thank God that we know this ends ups good, since they had to dance around each other for 4 years :-O ). The next one is the New Year's party with a Gatsby-theme. I know how it is going to turn out, but I have a lot of words to write on it, so don't be too impatient with me if it has me busy for some days :)


End file.
